Les Deux Dragons
by anasakihime
Summary: Les "Deux Dragons" sont deux sœurs. Membres de l'organisation mafieuse Hueco Mundo, elles enchaînent les missions plus dangereuses les unes des autres. Toujours en compagnie de leurs amis opérationnels pour "foutre le bordel", elles surmontent tous les obstacles se présentant à elles. Mais, tout bascule lors d'une mission où elles se retrouvent confrontées à leur très sombre passé.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1._

1er Juillet 2025, 14h16, Mexique.

Il faisait beau, comme toujours, soleil et chaleur étaient au rendez-vous. Les passants avançaient sur les larges trottoirs de la rue commerçante, les yeux rivés sur les enseignes des magasins. Cette rue, qui semblait s'étendre sur plusieurs kilomètres, était bondée de monde. Visiblement, cet endroit était comme réservé aux gens de la classe sociale aisée, et il n'y avait presque aucun enfant.

De nombreux immeubles s'élevaient de part et d'autres de la ville, projetant leurs ombres sur le sol. Derrière les grands commerces de la rue principale bâtie en ligne droite, se trouvaient d'autres boutiques, plus petites, mais toutes aussi luxueuses. A l'instar des passants, les voitures étaient également en grand nombre, créant quelques fois de grands bouchons qui s'étendaient sur une large distance. Il suffisait d'un petit retard pour que le chaos prenne place sur la route. L'allée ressemblait à une immense fourmilière, animée par les bruits de talons, les claquements de portes, les klaxons et les rugissements des moteurs.

Deux femmes, adossées contre la façade d'un mur observaient les lieux. Elles avaient toutes deux les cheveux roux, l'une couleur mandarine, et l'autre couleur rouge écarlate. Toute aussi jolie et formée l'une que l'autre, elles arboraient chacune cette tenue classique qui renvoi souvent au métier de secrétaire ou de femme d'affaire : une jupe moulante noire, un fin chemisier blanc surmonté d'une veste blazer noire, et petits talons de la même couleur. Contrairement à toutes les autres femmes présentes, elles ne semblaient ni refaites, ni superficielles. Elles ne portaient aucun sac de shopping et leurs visages n'étaient surmontés que d'un petit rouge à lèvre rose pâle.

Elles se tenaient mystérieusement dans l'ombre d'une petite ruelle, et semblaient attendre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Soudainement, un cri aigu attira leur attention: « Au voleur ! Aidez-moi ! Ce délinquant! Il m'a volé mon sac ! »

La femme aux cheveux couleur de sang, posa son regard sur celle qui avait hurlé ces mots et se lança dans une analyse complète de cette femme, qui courait avec peine dans leur direction : la treintaine, blonde, sacs de marques luxueuses à la main, talons d'au moins douze centimètres, visage refait de A à Z, et corps surmonté d'un nombre incalculable de bijoux. Puis, elle reporta ses iris marrons sur le présumé criminel qui s'enfuyait, dos à elles : d'après sa carrure, il devait être âgé d'une quinzaine d'années, pas plus, capuché, habits salis, baskets déchirées, et un sac typiquement féminin dans la main. Alors, après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec l'autre rousse, elle s'avança calmement sur le trottoir, comme si de rien était. Et lorsque que la dame passa à son niveau, cette dernière s'étala mystérieusement sur le sol, sans savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Deux hommes se précipitèrent pour la relever, tandis que la "secrétaire" continuait sa route.

Cette dernière réprima un sourire et regarda en direction du voleur : il s'était volatilisé, tant mieux.

Alors, sa coéquipière, qui tenait une mallette de cuir dans ses mains, la rejoignit et déclara, souriante:

\- Tu peux pas t'empêcher d'agir dans ces conditions, hein, Erza?

\- Cela me rappelle toujours notre enfance, on était pareilles. Et vas pas me faire croire que t'aurais agis différemment, je te connais.

\- Mieux que personne.

La dite Erza remonta la manche de sa veste et regarda sa montre : « 14h20. Allons-y. »

Les deux femmes mirent chacune une paire de lunettes de soleil et s'avancèrent vers le bord du trottoir. Rapidement, elles traversèrent la route, zigzaguant entre les voitures qui leur barraient le chemin, puis pénétrèrent dans un immense et moderne bâtiment: une banque.

Elles marchaient d'un pas décidé, et personne, en les voyant ainsi, n'aurait pu deviner leur véritable identité. En entrant dans le hall, la deuxième rousse jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et son regard fut attiré par l'un des vigiles en costard qui la fixait avec insistance. Grand aux cheveux bleus, un pistolet à la taille, il était concentré sur elle et la regardait étrangement.

Sans plus attendre, elles se dirigèrent vers le comptoir où un homme les accueillit:

\- Que puis-je pour vous, Mesdames?

\- Nous sommes ici pour un rendez-vous avec M. Hernàndez.

\- Ah oui, vous êtes un peu en avance. Madame Gordon et Madame Brett, c'est cela?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Suivez-moi.

Il les emmena dans un ascenseur et les fit descendre au troisième étage. Il leur fit traverser de nombreuses couloirs et pièces, avant d'entrer dans un grand bureau aménagé, où il n'y avait personne.

« Monsieur est en pleine réunion. Il aura fini dans une quinzaine de minutes, alors attendez-le ici s'il vous plaît.» Elles hochèrent la tête et il les laissa seules dans la salle.

Elles restèrent immobiles et silencieuses pendant quelques minutes, guettant le moindre bruit, puis se mirent brusquement en mouvement. Elles se levèrent, et dans des mouvements parfaitement synchronisés, elles retirèrent leurs lunettes, leur jupe, leur chemisier, leur veste, leurs talons et les laissèrent sur le fauteuil. Il se trouve qu'elles avaient en dessous une sorte de combinaison moulante noire, qu'elles avaient visiblement retroussé un maximum pour que celle-ci ne soit pas visible. Elles rajoutèrent à cette tenue de petits gants et une fine cagoule.

Habillée en une parfaite espionne tout droit sortie d'une série policière, la rousse «mandarine» contourna le bureau et tapa rapidement un tas de choses sur l'ordinateur de ce fameux M. Hernàndez. Après avoir obtenu les informations qu'elle cherchait, elles sortirent toutes deux de la pièce et se entrèrent dans une salle intermédiaire, une sorte de salle d'attente. Erza, la rousse aux cheveux écarlates se dirigea vers la vitre et entrouvrit discrètement les stores: personne. Puis elle ouvrit la mallette de sa camarade et en fit sortir une sorte de tourne-vis électrique avant de se diriger vers l'un des murs de la salle, qui contenait une grande grille d'aération. A l'aide de son outils, elle la retira rapidement, de manière professionnelle, et invita l'autre rousse à y entrer.

Lorsqu'elles furent toutes les deux à l'intérieur, la femme revissa les vis, ni vu ni connu. Elles s'aventurèrent alors silencieusement dans le conduit d'aération, à quatre pattes, visiblement habituées à ce genre de trajet. Elles n'avaient aucune hésitations concernant leur orientation : elles savaient parfaitement où elles allaient. Après avoir suivi un chemin bien précis, Erza s'arrêta en plein milieu du conduit.

Après avoir échangé un regard, les deux femmes ouvrirent de nouveau la mallette et en sortirent, cette fois-ci, un petit tube noir qui s'avérait être un puissant laser. Erza, qui était en tête, l'utilisa pour créer un trou dans le conduit, avant d'attérir gracieusement dans une petite pièce toute blanche. Le plafond était assez haut, il n'y avait ni fenêtres, ni meubles, si ce n'est une immense porte blindée avec un système codé. La femme faisait face à cette porte, lorsqu'elle entendit: «Plus un geste! Qui êtes-vous?!»

Erza se retourna lentement et regarda les six hommes qui s'avançaient à allure rapide vers elle, en pointant un fusil dans sa direction. Ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents mais ne portaient presque pas de protection.

 _« Encore un peu... Avancez. »_ pensa-t-elle, avant de lever les mains vers le ciel, signe d'abandon. Et lorsqu'elle fit ceci, l'un d'entre eux fut soudainement frappé par la grosseur qui était moulée dans la combinaison. Pas de doute, c'était bien une femme. Mais quelle énorme poitrine...

Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, confiants, mais lorsqu'ils eurent dépassé le trou par lequel elle était entré, la deuxième rousse sortit sans un bruit de sa cachette et frappa d'une incroyable force les six hommes qui tombèrent raides sur le sol carrelé.

«Franchement! Je déteste ce genre de tenue!» pesta-t-elle en tirant sur la combinaison, «ça me colle trop!»

Erza rigola, puis elle laissa son amie s'avancer au devant de la porte blindée. Elle sortit un petit boîtier électronique de sa mallette et le colla au niveau du système codé. Après avoir fait plusieurs manipulations d'un certain temps, elle tourna avec facilité l'imposant volant qui trônait au milieu de la façade, et cette dernière s'ouvrit lentement dans un grincement agaçant.

La laissant ouverte, elles pénétrèrent dans ce qui s'avérait être le coffre fort de la banque et la femme aux cheveux couleur d'agrumes posa sa mallette sur le sol. Elle en sortit quatre énormes sacs pliables complètement vides, et à l'aide de son amie, les remplirent d'argent. A ce moment, personne ne se doutait de ce qu'était en train d'accomplir ces deux femmes, et elles purent finir leur travail sans avoir besoin de se précipiter.

Environ cinq minutes après, elles ressortirent du coffre fort, deux gros sacs chacune sur l'épaule. Erza referma l'énorme porte et se posta au niveau de la bouche d'aération au dessus de leur tête. Sa coéquipière fit apparaître un cylindre métallique d'une vingtaine de centimètres, doté d'un bouton rouge, sur lequel elle appuya. Alors, il se décontracta et en moins de cinq secondes, il s'était transformé en une grande échelle de métal qu'elle posa de manière à ce qu'elles puissent revenir de là ou elles venaient. Se hissant au sommet de l'échelle, Erza attrapa tous les sacs que lui jetaient son amie et les poussa dans le conduit d'aération, avant d'y entrer elle-même. L'autre rousse fit de même, et appuya de nouveau sur le bouton rouge, afin que l'échelle redevienne un simple bout de fer. Ensuite, cette dernière ressouda la partie manquante du plafond à l'aide d'un autre outil futuriste, et elles continuèrent leur progression dans cet étroit tunnel, poussant et traînant les sacs remplis d'argent.

Quelques instants passèrent, et après avoir parcourus une longue distance dans ces couloirs sans fin, les deux femmes ressurgirent enfin à la surface. La moquette était noire, les murs étaient tapissés d'une couleur similaire à celle des cheveux d'Erza. Une immense table entourée d'un grand nombre de chaises avait été disposée au centre de la pièce: sûrement une salle de réunion. Même si les rideaux étaient fermés, la salle n'était pas sombre, loin de là. Les deux rousses posèrent leurs sacs et s'assirent à même le sol.

« Elle ne devrait plus tarder. » affirma l'une d'entre elle.

Et, en effet, quelques instants plus tard, une autre femme entrouvrit légèrement la porte, avant de se faufiler à l'intérieur comme un chat. Elle était métisse, plus grande que les deux rousses, mais toute aussi formée qu'elles. Vêtue d'un jean moulant et juchée sur de jolies bottes noires, elle adressa un large sourire aux voleuses avant de leur jeter un sac. Erza regarda le contenu de celui-ci et constata qu'il était rempli d'habits, comprenant les tenues qu'elles avaient laissé dans le bureau.

Elle posa son regard sur la nouvelle venue: ses longs cheveux violets tombaient sur son visage, passant par son débardeur noir, et s'arrêtant au niveau de ses hanches. Elle était dotée d'un regard captivant, d'une couleur oscillant entre le vert et le jaune, qui aurait pu être comparé à celui d'un félin.

\- Alors, Yoruichi?

\- Je n'ai eu aucun problème, commença-t-elle. Non seulement j'ai réussi à désactiver toutes les sécurités du coffre fort, et en plus, vous n'apparaîtrez sur aucune des vidéos-surveillance de la banque. C'est comme si vous n'étiez jamais venu ici.

\- T'es vraiment trop forte. Moi, je ne serai jamais capable de faire un truc pareil, rigola la rousse « mandarine »

La fameuse Yoruichi rigola. Elle s'adossa contre le mur près de la porte et lâcha: «Et moi, je ne serai jamais capable de me battre comme tu le fais! Chacune sa spécialité.»

Elles se sourirent, puis les deux voleuses commencèrent à se changer.

Tout à coup, la porte se mit à grincer. Erza n'avait qu'un tee-shirt sur elle, et l'autre rousse était encore en train d'enfiler son jean gris. Surprises, elles se mirent sur leur garde, regardant la porte s'ouvrir avec lenteur. Alors, les deux rousses reconnurent le vigile aux yeux bleus, qui était à l'entrée de la banque lorsqu'elles y étaient entré. Celui-ci, les mains dans les poches de son uniforme, avaient les yeux rivés sur la rousse qui n'avait pas de tee-shirt, comme à leur arrivée. Une étrange lueur brillait dans ses pupilles turquoises, et un immense sourire dévoilait ses longues canines. Il la regardait fixement, alternant entre son visage et son immense poitrine. Ils restèrent tous ainsi, immobiles, jusqu'à ce que le vigile ferme la porte et s'avance.

«Et merde...» commença-t-il, «J'vais pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps! Bordel... Mais qu'est-ce que t'es b-»

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever son «compliment» : il se prit un violent coup de poing sur le crâne. Visiblement habitué, il ne regarda même pas la métisse qui venait de le frapper, et se justifia face à cette réprimande silencieuse: «Face à une telle tentation, aussi...»

Erza, qui n'avait pas fait l'objet d'un quelconque regard intéressé de la part du vigile, rigola: «Grimmjow, tu devrais te dépêcher de te changer, ou on part sans toi!»

Le concerné râla, avant de prendre à son tour des habits de rechange dans le grand sac et se déshabiller. Il opta pour un jean clair puis retira son tee-shirt. Il était grand de taille, et très musclé, que ce soit des bras, des pectoros, ou même des abdominaux. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que ses iris, et il n'était pas vraiment coiffé. (Pour vous faire une idée, tenez... : art/Grimmjow-Jaggerjack-412296598 )

Les trois femmes attendaient qu'il ait fini, et visiblement, il ne comptait pas se dépêcher. Cependant, à un moment, la rousse qu'il matait quelques minutes plus tôt eut le malheur de poser son regard sur le torse de l'homme.

«Si tu veux toucher, il suffit d'le dire, 'hime!» Cette dernière sourit, avant de lui ordonner de se la fermer. Quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde était prêt. Après avoir rassemblé leurs affaires, ils prirent chacun au moins un sac et sortirent discrètement de la pièce. Ils se déplaçaient comme des gens ordinaires, sans le moindre problème, et prirent l'ascenseur pour atteindre le parking souterrain. Une fois les sous-sols atteints, ils montèrent dans une sublime voiture de la marque Audi, qui avait sûrement du coûter une fortune, et sortirent du parking.

Dehors, les voitures s'entassaient, et après au moins une heure dans les bouchons, la voiture put enfin rouler librement et Grimmjow, faire rugir son moteur. Quelques temps après, ils s'aventurèrent dans dans des quartiers totalement différents de la rue commerçante, qui contrastaient parfaitement. Ils étaient passé d'un quartier riche et plutôt luxueux à son exact opposé: les bidonvilles du Mexique, appelés les favelas. Les cases de différentes couleurs, toutes en mauvaises états, défilaient derrière les vitres teintées de la voiture. Les rues étaient sales et remplies de déchets, la voiture ne cessait de sauter sur cette route déformée, qui n'en était pas réellement une. La surnommée « 'hime » baissa sa fenêtre et se perdit à regarder les enfants jouer avec de simples bouts de fer. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire triste, repensant à sa propre enfance. Les favelas s'étendaient sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres, et tout au long de cette distance, ceux qui connaissaient les propriétaires de cette voiture se plaisaient à faire de grands signes à la rousse aux cheveux oranges.

Son regard rêveur dirigé dehors, elle admirait tout ce qui passait sous ses yeux ardoises. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle vit un adolescent qu'elle connaissait très bien, jeune, tenir la main d'une fille, sûrement sa petite amie. La femme les regarda, assez envieuse, et il lui fit un signe de la main. En effet, elle n'avait jamais connu l'amour, et même si elle avait aujourd'hui _environ_ 21 ans, aucun homme n'avait jamais posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pourtant, si elle avait voulu, elle aurait très bien pu se trouver un copain, vu son physique. Néanmoins, son passé et ses activités actuelles étaient bien trop sombres pour qu'un homme puisse partager sa vie. Cependant, cela ne l'affectait pas. Elle avait une sœur, des amis et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent dans un quartier un peu moins appauvri, où les cases semblaient avoir été rénovées, où les gens vivaient mieux. Et lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, les acclamations, les saluts et les gestes de remerciements se firent beaucoup plus nombreux.

En voyant un homme, petit, musclé, métis et brun, Grimmjow arrêta la voiture.

Il baissa sa fenêtre, cria: «Eh, Carlos !» et le concerné s'avança.

«Oh, Panthera ! C'est toi!» s'exclama-t-il avec un accent caractéristiquement latino.

\- Tu changes vraiment pas toi, toujours le même! Alors, les affaires marchent bien?

\- Oui, bien mieux qu'avant. Vous avez changé la vie de tout l'quartier, on pourra jamais assez vous remercier pour ça!

\- Ouais, c'est c'que j'disais, toujours le même. J'tai déjà dit d'arrêter d'nous remercier, faut que je te le dise en quelle langue?

Le dénommé Carlos rigola, puis son regard fut attiré par la vitre de derrière.

\- Mais c'est... Erza! Orime! Yoru! Vous êtes toujours aussi belles!

\- Franchement, soupira Yoruichi. Moi, c'est YoruICHI ! Et elle, c'est Ori-HI-me, Carlos ! Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir.

\- Ah oui oui, je sais. Mais c'est trop compliqué pour moi. Au fait, ça fait bien longtemps qu'on vous a pas vu dehors, comme à l'ancienne, vous nous zappez ou quoi?

\- Raconte pas de bêtises, reprit Erza. Tu sais, avec les affaires, on a plus trop de temps. Mais je te promets qu'on essaiera de revenir de temps en temps, ok?

\- Pas d'soucis, chef! Allez, à bientôt, revenez vite!

Et sur ce, Grimmjow redémarra la voiture. Ils roulèrent encore une dizaine de minutes sur les routes cabossées des favelas, jusqu'à ce que le paysage change brutalement. Ils avaient enfin dépassé la dernière maison du bidonville et se trouvaient maintenant face à un énorme portail noir, protégeant une gigantesque propriété elle-même entourée d'immenses arbres verts. De dehors, on ne voyait strictement rien, tout était dissimulé par les végétaux, et l'imposant portail opaque ne permettait aucun coup d'œil.

Yoruichi, à l'avant, sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le système d'ouverture accroché au mur. Elle posta son œil en face d'une caméra, et un rayon vert se mit à détailler, analyser ses pupilles. Lorsque ses yeux furent reconnus, une voix se fit entendre : «Yoruichi ? »

«Oui, c'est moi », affirma-t-elle avant que le portail s'ouvre lentement. Alors, elle remonta dans la voiture et celle-ci s'aventura entre les arbres.

Ils se trouvaient dans une minuscule forêt qui s'étalait sur quelques centaines de mètres, et qui était remplie de caméras. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de ce bois, ils se trouvèrent sur le devant d'une gigantesque bâtisse. Le domaine semblait gigantesque, et il était presque sur que d'autres constructions étaient cachées derrière la villa. La devanture de cette maison était de toute beauté : une sublime fontaine de cristal bleu, si transparente qu'on apercevait l'eau couler, était entourée de petits gravillons et de splendides végétaux. La pelouse était parfaitement tondue, les plantes exquisement taillées et, sur le côté, se trouvaient des palmiers et d'autres arbres tropicaux qui participaient à l'exotisme du jardin.

La voiture se gara précautionneusement sur les petits cailloux qui crépitaient sous les pneus, et les quatre amis sortirent de la voiture. La villa aussi était superbe.

Elle s'étalait principalement en longueur, et il ne semblait y avoir qu'un étage. Les murs étaient d'une couleur blanc cassé voir beige, et le toit de brique était couleur rouille claire. De dehors, la maison ne semblait pas très moderne et avait plutôt un style ancien. Mais, de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir que derrière la bâtisse se trouvaient deux autres bâtiments qui avaient forme d'immeubles. Ils étaient disposés symétriquement sur les côtés de la grande maison, mais ils ne ressemblaient pas à de simple appartements.

Ils montèrent les escaliers de marbre blanc, puis Erza, en tête, poussa les jolies portes de bois qui permettaient d'entrer.

Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma deuxième fan fiction "Les Deux Dragons."

Les personnages principaux sont entrés en scène dès le premier chapitre, et même si nous sommes dans un univers totalement différent de ceux des mangas, j'espère que ma fanfic' vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis pour me faire progresser, qu'il s'agisse de critiques négatives, de conseils ou autres, je suis ouverte à toutes remarques!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2._

La totalité du plafond, qui n'était pas très haut, avait été remplacé par de grandes baies vitrées qui invitaient le soleil à entrer. Ce dernier illuminait superbement la salle en se reflétant sur le sol marbré de couleur beige. En plein milieu du sol était dessiné un imposant symbolequi représentait une lune entourée d'une sorte de «courant d'air», qui pouvait s'apparenter à une couronne de lauriers, représentée étrangement. Les quatre amis s'avancèrent. Sur le mur opposé se trouvaient, à intervalle régulier, trois portes de bois blanc, dont celle du milieu qui comportait deux battants. A gauche, il y avait deux hommes, d'une quarantaine d'années, l'un avec un cigare et l'autre aux cheveux violets. Ils jouaient aux cartes, installés sur de confortables fauteuils autour d'une table où étaient disposés deux verres d'alcool. Sur la droite se trouvait un brun aux cheveux mi-longs qui dormait sur un canapé, ainsi que deux enfants qui regardaient la télévision.

«Vous avez été rapides, dis donc!» s'écria le petit garçon aux cheveux violets.

\- Tu sais, on a l'habitude maintenant. répondit Yoruichi.

\- Et bah moi, plus tard, je serai comme vous!

La métisse rigola et s'avança vers les deux enfants, suivie de la rousse aux cheveux couleur mandarine. Grimmjow, quant à lui, se mit à marcher en direction des deux hommes, plus vieux. Se penchant sur la table basse, il attrapa rapidement de ses deux mains leurs verres et les vida de moitié avant d'exécuter un magnifique rot qui résonna dans leurs oreilles. Sans prêter attention à leurs menaces, il demanda:«Sérieux, vous en avez pas marre de passer vos journées ici, Wakaba, Macao?»

Celui aux cheveux violets commença à répondre, mais son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le beau gosse ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il se rapprochait du brun qui dormait paisiblement sur son canapé, mais il fut stoppé par un petit monstre aux cheveux blonds. La fille qui regardait la télévision quelques instants plus tôt lui avait sauté sur le dos sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir.

«Glimjoooooow!» cria-t-elle, enthousiaste, comme s'il s'agissait d'une célébrité.

«Lôchhhhhe-moa, Lili...ne!» (Lâche-moi, Lilinette) grogna-t-il, pendant qu'elle s'amusait à lui tirer les joues. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Alors, Erza s'avança calmement vers le dormeur, et posta son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, une expression dangereuse sur sa face. Comme si il sentait sa présence, le brun commença à remuer sa bouche et à froncer ses sourcils. Redoutant ce qui allait arriver, il entrouvrit légèrement un œil et se retrouva confronté à la réalité. Rapidement et discrètement, il referma son œil, mais la crispation de son visage fut la raison de sa trahison. Sans avoir le temps de rien dire, Erza agrippa ses cheveux:

«Stark... Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne PAS-DOR-MIR-DANS-LE-SA-LON? HEIN?»

Elle secouait son visage à chaque syllabe qu'elle prononçait et il grimaça de douleur avant de répondre: «Excuse'...» Puis elle le reposa, soupirante. Sa copine rousse s'était approchée du garçon qui avait perdu sa camarade de jeu: «Dis moi, Roméo, tu n'irais pas à la salle de musculation, toi par hasard? »

Elle lui souriait gentiment, et un grand sourire illumina le visage de ce dernier:

-C'est vrai, Orihime?Tu trouves que je suis musclé?

\- Oui, beaucoup plus qu'avant!

Les yeux du petit homme brillaient et il prit la fameuse Orihime dans ses bras.

Puis, après avoir quelque peu discuté, les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers la porte centrale, la plus grande des trois et Grimmjow poussa les deux battants.

A cet instant, l'ambiance changea radicalement. A peine eu-t-il entrouvert la porte, que les tympans du bleuté furent violemment agressés. Une forte musique, ainsi que de nombreux cris animaient la nouvelle salle dans laquelle ils avaient pénétré. A première vue, quiconque aurait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de lieu touristique sept étoiles, mais les quelques hommes armés qui parcouraient la salle démontraient le contraire. La salle était beaucoup plus grande que la précédente, et bien différente. Il y avait une gigantesque piscine en plein milieu de la pièce, remplie d'hommes de tout âge, et de femmes, visiblement payées pour divertir ceux du sexe opposé. Sur le côté droit se trouvaient un grand bar ainsi qu'un DJ qui portait un costume de lapin bleu. A l'instar de la précédente salle, il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, et la lumière pénétrait seulement via le plafond qui s'avérait être une immense baie vitrée. De plus, la piscine était entourée de nombreux piliers, qui soutenaient les murs de pierres. Derrière ces larges poteaux, on pouvait voir plusieurs portes. La piscine était surmontée à son centre, d'un large ponton de bois qui menait à l'opposé de la pièce, où se trouvait une autre grande porte, encadrée par deux hommes armés. Il y avait des palmiers un peu partout, l'endroit semblait vraiment très luxueux.

Lorsque le bruit des portes qui se refermaient se fit entendre, tous les gens présents tournèrent leurs têtes vers les quatre nouveaux venus. Lorsqu'ils furent reconnus, le DJ-lapin arrêta la musique, les cris cessèrent, et la pièce tomba dans un silence assourdissant. Plus aucun homme ne bougeaient, ils ne prêtaient même plus attention aux bimbos de la piscine, qui ne comprenaient visiblement pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Yoruichi s'avança la première, et pénétra sur le ponton de bois, suivie des trois autres. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle: tout le monde les suivait du regard. Elle tendit l'oreille: de nombreux murmures se faisaient à leurs égards, certains plus discrets que d'autres. La métisse esquissa un sourire: comme d'habitude, les deux rousses et elle-même faisaient l'objet d'innombrables compliments, et tout comme elles, Grimmjow ne laissait aucune fille de marbre. C'était toujours pareil, quand ils empruntaient cette entrée. Cependant, Yoruichi fut tirée de ses pensées par l'aboiement d'une des femmes qui dansait autour de la piscine. Blonde platine aux yeux bleus, maquillée et dotée d'une sublime plastique à peine dissimulée par un maillot de bain très extravagant, elle se tenait en appui sur son côté droit, la main sur la hanche, un regard mauvais. Visiblement mécontente, elle avait usé son ton le plus mauvais, et lâché: «C'est qui encore, celles-là?»

Cependant, à peine eut-elle prononcé ses paroles, qu'un homme lui cria: «T'adresse pas sur ce ton aux bras droits du Chef! »

Mais celle-ci continua à cracher son venin sur les trois filles qui ne l'écoutaient même pas, jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow l'interpelle. Conformément à ses ordres, elle s'avança sur le rebord de la piscine, roulant ses hanches du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Un sourire carnassier sur le visage, l'homme lui proposa de le rejoindre, le soir-même, et un accord se fit entre les deux. Alors, Orihime qui était la dernière de la file, poussa le jeune homme pour qu'il avance. Satisfait de la voir agacée, il pouffa silencieusement et reprit sa route, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard particulier à la fameuse blonde, qui se sentait pousser des ailes. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils atteignirent la porte d'en face, et pénétrèrent à nouveau dans un univers totalement différent.

La pièce était de forme ronde et assez grande. Contrairement à celle de la précédente salle, l'ambiance était calme. Le sol était moquetté d'une couleur sombre, les murs tapissés, et en plein milieu du lieu se trouvait un énième bar, également de forme circulaire. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtres, ni baie vitrée, et le plafond était recouvert du même symbole que dans l'entrée: la lune entourée du fameux halo qui restait indescriptible. La pièce était uniquement illuminée de magnifiques lustres qui donnaient un aspect mystérieux à cette grande salle. Il y avait environ une quarantaine de personnes, si ce n'est plus. Certains jouaient aux billards, d'autres regardaient la télé. Il y en avait qui étaient simplement assis près du bar, un verre à la main; ou encore d'autres qui discutaient simplement autour d'une table basse. Il y avait certes un bruit de fond, mais comparée à l'agitation de la précédente pièce, celle-ci se révélait extrêmement calme et silencieuse.

Ils avaient tous commencés à avancer, leurs sacs en main, lorsque quatre autres personnes vinrent à leur rencontre. Il y avait un homme, grand, avec de petits yeux rouges, et de longs cheveux noirs, qui semblaient d'ailleurs se livrer bataille. Il portait un jean foncé ainsi qu'un t-shirt noir qui révélait ses bras musclés. Tout comme ce haut, son visage et même ses bras étaient parsemés de nombreux piercings qui lui donnait un côté étrange. A ses côtés se trouvait une femme pleine de charisme, d'origine asiatique, grande, mince, aux longs et lisses cheveux d'une couleur oscillant entre le brun et le violet. Elle avait de jolies yeux jaunes bridés, une coupe japonaise traditionnelle et un petit ruban sur le haut de sa tête. Elle était habillée d'une chemise et d'une petite cravate rouge surmontée d'un blazer blanc; d'une courte jupe blanche plissée, de fins collants noirs et de jolies bottes blanches. La troisième personne était un homme, lui aussi grand et très musclé. Il portait un simple tee-shirt blanc ainsi qu'un jean clair qui relevait parfaitement le teint doré de sa peau matte et la couleur de ses cheveux mauves. Tout comme Yoruichi, il avait de magnifiques yeux d'une couleur fascinante et une allure de félin. Bref, pour faire court, il s'agissait de son parfait sosie, de sexe opposé. Puis vint la dernière, et plus petite personne. Petit et mince, il avait une apparence enfantine, avec des cheveux blonds mi-longs aux pointes fourchues, des yeux violets et des dents de lapin. Il arborait une expression des plus étranges, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts.

Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs le plus rapide à réagir, et il se précipita à l'encontre des deux rousses qui se tenaient côte à côte, et se colla à elles, comme un petit animal sans défense.

«Bonjour, Wonderwice. » chuchota Erza d'une voix tendre, pendant qu'Orihime s'afférait à lui caresser la tête.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé? Demanda le grand brun aux piercings.

\- Comme d'hab', on a pas eut de soucis, répondit un certain bleuté.

\- Évidemment. Quand on fait équipe avec Orihime et Erza, tout ne peut que bien se passer! Affirma la femme asiatique, une lueur d'admiration dans ses yeux légèrement tirés.

\- Oi, Kagura! S'indigna Yoruichi, véxée. T'insinues que moi je suis inutile?

Mais cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de répondre, ce fut le deuxième métisse qui s'interposa.

«Tu la connais, sœurette. Son dévouement pour les deux sœurs n'a pas de limite.»

Et sur ces paroles, la métisse fit un petit sourire à son jumeau avant de s'avancer plus profondément dans la salle.

Tandis que la fameuse Kagura discutait avec les deux rousses et le brun, Grimmjow cria en direction du bar: «Oh, Giriko! Sers-moi un verre, s'teuplait!»

L'homme, assez âgé, était en train de nettoyer un verre. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son plan de travail, il releva tranquillement la tête et demanda à son interlocuteur, avec une politesse infinie, si celui-ci voulait bien se donner la peine d'aller lui chercher quelques glaçons dans le local dédié aux réserves. Mais, voyant que celui-ci râlait comme à son habitude, Orihime intervint.

«Je vais aller les chercher, moi.» déclara-t-elle, simplement, avec de prendre la direction qui menait à ce fameux local. Cependant, le bleu ne pouvait laisser passer ça. Après avoir soupiré, il se lança à la poursuite de la rousse, qui s'était engagé dans un couloir, sur la gauche de la salle.

\- Pourquoi me suis-tu?

\- Bah, à ce que je sache, l'pépé m'a demandé d'y aller, et pas toi.

Elle ne prêta pas plus attention aux bêtises que proférait cet abruti et continua sa route en silence. Au bout du couloir, ils arrivèrent face à une porte. Mais, à en juger par la lumière qui émanait du bas de la porte, il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce. C'est donc avec précautions qu'Orihime tourna délicatement la poignet et poussa le battant. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dans une situation des plus délicates.

Le corps de la femme s'immobilisa instantanément lorsqu'elle vit ce qui se déroulait dans le local et le visage du bleuté se décomposa. Visiblement, ils ne pouvaient pas tombés plus mal. Devant eux se trouvaient deux de leurs amis, qui étaient apparemment très occupés. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, aucun d'entre eux ne bougeaient. La petite brune, qui était nue et assise sur un homme, roux, les regardait, comme si elle ne voulait pas réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Ses yeux, comme ceux de son partenaire, s'étaient rétrécis à un tel point qu'ils n'étaient maintenant que de petit ronds noirs. Orihime, qui avait exactement la même expression, cligna lentement des yeux comme pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir quelques problèmes de vue. Non, elle ne rêvait pas. Il s'agissait bien de ses deux amis, visiblement en pleine action.

Après quelques instants, ce fut Grimmjow qui rompit le silence. Il éclata de rire, sans aucun tact, et se plia en deux. Entraîné par une force invisible, le roux commença lui aussi à rigoler lentement, puis partit également en fou-rire, sous les yeux de sa partenaire qui semblait gênée. Orihime luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas rigoler, et elle crut bien y arriver. Cependant, lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur Grimmjow qui rigolait, elle explosa à son tour. Ce rire eut un effet assez étrange sur les trois autres personnes, et leurs rires s'estompèrent aussitôt. Ils posèrent des yeux étonnés sur la rousse, qui elle, ne s'arrêtait pas. Orihime rigolait. Non, elle pleurait de rire. Et visiblement, cela surprenait énormément. Puis, la petite brune s'énerva. Elle abattit violemment son poing, à plusieurs reprises, sur le roux en lui criant: «Imbécile! Comment as-tu pu oublié de fermer la porte?»

Celui-ci se passa la main sur la tête, lorsqu'une super idée lui vint. Pour faire taire sa partenaire, à califourchon sur lui, il lui donna un léger coup de bassin, qui eut pour effet de la faire gémir.

Orihime, les larmes aux yeux, commença alors à se calmer. Elle reprit son calme, le visage empourpré et articula avec peine, de peur de repartir en fou-rire: «Ichigo... Passes-moi des glaçons... S'il te plaît.» Il ouvrit le frigo qui se tenait sur sa gauche et lui lança une pochette. Grimmjow se tourna vers son éternel compagnon de chasse, un énorme sourire sur le visage, et ce dernier lui envoya un clin d'œil pleins de sous-entendus. Alors, avant qu'il ne dise une bêtise, la rousse poussa le bleu vers la porte de sortie. Avant de partir, elle échangea un regard complice avec la petite brune, puis s'adressa à Ichigo avec un petit sourire:«Je te préviens d'avance. Si tu fais le con avec Rukia, je me contenterai pas de te frapper, cette fois!» puis ils sortirent tous les deux, en refermant rapidement la porte.

Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma deuxième fan fiction, eheh !

J'espère vraiment vraiment vraiment qu'elle vous plaît, et que je ne suis pas si nulle que ça en écriture ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, de vos conseils ou critiques.

Un immense merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, que ce soit cette fanfic', ou la première du nom de « Nouveau Monde » qui est d'ailleurs toujours en cours.

Merci, et à bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3_

Erza et Yoruichi se dirigeaient, quatre grands sacs sur les épaules, vers le fond de la pièce. Se retrouvant devant un nouveau système de code, Yoruichi posa sa paume sur un cadran, avant qu'un laser ne se mette à l'analyser, comme précédemment dans la journée. Après s'être identifiée, l'épaisse porte de fer s'ouvrit et laissa place à un grand et sombre corridor.

Les deux femmes dépassèrent plusieurs portes en silence et se dirigèrent vers celle qui se trouvait à l'opposé. Elle était similaire à la précédente: d'un matériau épais qui semblait pouvoir résister à tous les assauts imaginables. Une fois devant celle-ci, Erza appuya sur un gros bouton noir qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Un bruit se fit entendre, et quelques instants après, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, dans un étonnant silence.

La rousse et la métisse pénétrèrent dans cette nouvelle grande salle inondée de lumière et de forme rectangulaire. Devant elles se trouvaient deux canapés de cuir beige pâle qui se faisaient face, séparés par une petite table basse en verre. Le sol était fait d'un délicat et clair parquet aux différentes nuances, et un tapis beige était disposé sous ces canapés. Sur l'un d'entre eux était installé un homme dont on percevait uniquement les incroyables cheveux mauves clairs. Contrairement à ceux des précédents pièces, le plafond de celle-ci était banal. Il y avait de grandes fenêtres sur la droite et sur la gauche, décorées par de fins et charmants rideaux qui invitaient la lumière à entrer. Les murs étaient simples, d'une couleur blanc cassé, et non décorés.

Plus au fond dans la pièce, il y avait un grand et joli bureau, encadré par deux hommes, tous deux métis et très costauds. Derrière ce meuble se trouvait un fauteuil, complètement vide, et sur le mur du fond était représenté le même symbole qui apparaissait à plusieurs reprises dans cette même demeure. A peine eurent-elles posé un pied de l'autre côté de la porte que l'homme sur le canapé s'agita. Il se retourna et les deux femmes purent clairement percevoir son visage pâle et son expression rusée, qui lui valait le surnom de «Renard Blanc du Hueco Mundo.»

«Bon retour à la maison, Erza, Yoruichi!» s'exclama-t-il, «Que nous rapportez-vous de bon?»

Les concernées s'avancèrent et posèrent les quatre sacs sur le canapé restant.

\- Un million et demi, déclara naturellement Erza comme si il s'agissait de sa propre routine.

\- Mais c'est parfait, ça! Le chef sera content. Bon boulot.

\- D'ailleurs, où est-il? Demanda-t-elle en questionnant du regard les deux métis qui gardaient le bureau.

\- Il s'est barré, on sait pas où! Gronda le plus musclé.

\- Yammy! Arrête de crier, bon sang. Tu peux pas rester calme comme Chad? Le réprima Yoruichi en désignant le deuxième métis dont on percevait à peine le visage.

Le dit Yammy soupira mais ne répondit pas. Après avoir vérifié le contenu de l'un des sacs, l'homme-renard adressa un grand sourire aux deux femmes, puis il se dirigea vers le bureau et prit un étroit dossier entre ses mains.

\- Yoru', ton frère est ici? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais.

\- Parfait, commença-t-il en lui tendant le dossier. Je veux que Yuushirou et toi preniez un maximum de deux subordonnés avec vous, et partiez dès maintenant. Tout est là-dedans, il s'agit d'un homme d'affaire américain qui, selon les rumeurs, ce serait lié avec l'Akatsuki du Japon.

\- C'est pas vrai. Cette organisation nous donne vraiment du fil à retordre, soupira la jeune femme.

\- Gin, commença alors Erza, les dealers avec qui nous avons fait affaire ne nous ont pas encore payé. On attend, ou on s'en occupe ce soir?

\- Hmm... Ils ne vous ont sûrement pas prises au sérieux. Allez-y, mais ne tuez personne, que **cela serve d'exemple.**

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivie de la métisse.

 _*Pendant ce temps._

Orihime marchait dans le sombre couloir, perdue dans ses pensées. Cette scène entre Ichigo et Rukia l'a perturbait, mais elle était contente pour eux. La situation avait toujours été compliquée entre ces deux amis, alors le fait qu'ils aient trouvé un terrain d'entente ravissait la jeune femme.

Rukia Kuchiki, orpheline d'un quartier pauvre, recueillie par le Hueco Mundo. Récemment adoptée par le célèbre et noble clan Kuchiki, elle est devenue l'agent de liaison entre ces deux organisations qui collaborent. Amie d'Orihime et Erza depuis leurs seize ans, elle était ensuite devenue leur subordonnée lorsque ces dernières avaient gravis les échelons de cette «famille». Ichigo Kurosaki, fils du meilleur médecin du Hueco Mundo et d'une défunte combattante de la même organisation était âgé de vingt-deux ans, tout comme Grimmjow. Il était également l'un des amis d'Orihime, et le «compagnon de chasse» du bleuté, comme ils aimaient se surnommer.

Comme le bleuté, il était un vrai coureur de jupons; mais la différence était qu'il couchait avec des filles, tout en étant en couple avec Rukia. Cette dernière s'est souvent séparée de lui, et il revenait à chaque fois vers elle, avec de nouvelles excuses. Mais, la brune était amoureuse. Alors elle lui pardonnait, priant pour qu'un jour, il comprenne et arrête de la tromper. Leur cirque durait depuis déjà un an. Cependant, il y avait un autre acteur dans ce manège amoureux. Il s'agissait de Renji Abarai, ami d'enfance de Rukia, orphelin tout comme elle, et ancien meilleur ami d'Ichigo.

Pourquoi ancien, me direz-vous? Et bien, parce que depuis longtemps, Renji était amoureux de son amie, mais celle-ci ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Ou plutôt, n'avait-elle pas voulu le voir? Un jour, il avait décidé de se confier à Ichigo, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'à ce moment, son frère de cœur sortait déjà secrètement avec celle qu'il aimait. Alors, quand il l'a découvert, Renji a cru à une trahison, et coupé tous les liens avec ses deux amis. Récemment, Ichigo s'était expliqué avec lui, et les choses avaient été mises au clair. Et même si les deux roux se reparlaient, le tatoué l'avait toujours, d'une certaine manière, en travers de la gorge. Après tout, il n'était pas facile d'oublier le seul amour que l'on ait jamais connu.

Orihime fut tirée de ses pensées par Grimmjow, qui marchait à côté d'elle, les mains dans les poches.

\- Il en a d'la chance, ce roux! Quoi qu'il fasse, il est pardonné!

\- Ça doit être ça, l'amour.

Le bleuté tourna une tête surprise vers la rouquine qui venait de parler. Elle regardait droit devant elle, un petit sourire sur le visage, les yeux quelque peu brillants. Il était rare que la femme s'aventure sur le thème de l'amour. Serait-elle envieuse? Il se passait toujours énormément de choses dans la tête d'Orihime, Grimmjow le savait. Il l'admira encore quelques secondes puis ouvrit la porte qui menait à la salle principale.

Ils se dirigeaient vers le «brun aux piercings» de toute à l'heure qui discutait avec le frère de Yoruichi, et Kagura, quand Erza et la métisse firent leur apparition.

«Yuushirou!» cria-t-elle à son frère, «on a une mission.»

Le jeune homme se leva et rejoignit sa sœur avant qu'elle parcoure l'assemblée du regard et s'exclame: «Soi Fon! Yukino! On s'en va, venez!» Alors, deux femmes se mirent en mouvement, suivant les deux métis qui s'en allaient. A son tour, Erza se dirigea vers sa sœur. Elles échangèrent un regard entendu, et sans même parler, elles partirent aussi, sous les yeux de Grimmjow, Kagura et du «brun aux piercings».

«Elles n'ont même plus besoin de parler» constata la femme, qui s'en alla à son tour avant que l'homme aux cheveux bleus demande à son ami:

\- Gajeel, ça te dirait qu'on sorte un peu dans les fav'?

\- Ouais. Après tout, ça fait bien quatre mois.

Orihime et Erza se garèrent au bord d'un trottoir, ou plutôt de ce qui ressemblait à un trottoir. La rue était rongée par la pauvreté, et complètement remplie de dealers de tout âge, des «voyous» comme se plaisaient à le dire les gens de la «haute société». Bien conscientes qu'une voiture de luxe ne ferait pas long feu dans un tel quartier, les deux rousses avaient emprunté une voiture bien plus modeste, qui convenait parfaitement aux circonstances.

Elles sortirent de la voiture, et en seulement quelques secondes, tous les regards étaient posés sur elles. Effectivement, elles étaient les seules femmes du coin. Quelle fille était assez folle pour s'aventurer seule et sans défense dans un tel quartier? Orihime et Erza s'étaient chacune vêtues d'un large jogging et d'un sweat, malgré la chaleur qui les faisaient transpirer. Bien qu'elles aient également dissimulé leur visage et leurs cheveux sous une capuche, leur poitrine les trahissait et personne n'eut de mal à déterminer leur sexe. Aussitôt, un groupe d'hommes s'avança vers elles.

«Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien de se cacher..» soupira Erza.

Alors, d'un geste synchrone, elles retirèrent leur capuche et jetèrent leur deux sweats sur les sièges de la voiture, avant de la refermer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, mes jolies? Demanda un homme, visiblement très intéressé par ces deux jeunes femmes.

\- On est là pour voir El Tigre, lâcha Orihime, un air de défi dans ses iris couleur ardoise.

\- Le boss? Dis donc, vous êtes des drôles de femmes.

\- J'espère que vous savez à qui vous avez à faire, enchaîna un autre homme, très musclé. Venez.

Et c'est ce qu'elles firent. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à l'antre de ce fameux félin, un dealer connu et réputé dans les favelas, mais de bas étage. Après avoir monté la rue, les hommes s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée d'une case plus grande que les autres, avant d'y entrer. De dehors, on aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'un simple restaurant, mais les activités qui s'y déroulaient étaient toutes autres. Sans hésitations, les deux rousses leur emboîtèrent le pas et pénétrèrent dans la demeure qui semblait être le lieu de résidence du Diable lui-même.

Il y avait un bar et des canapés. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Cependant, la musique qui animait la salle n'arrivait pas à couvrir les dizaines, non, les vingtaines de cris et gémissements qui semblaient provenir de toutes parts. Même si elles ne semblaient extérieurement pas perturbées, Erza et Orihime devaient s'avouer qu'au fond d'elle-même, un tel endroit les dégouttait. Sans un mot, on leur fit traverser différentes pièces, où différentes activités s'exerçaient: proxénétisme, trafic de drogues et même d'organes. Elles furent conduites dans une salle où se trouvait une vingtaine d'hommes. Ils étaient tous debout, mais l'un d'entre eux était assis sur un confortable fauteuil en plein milieu de la pièce, il devait s'agir du chef.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier les reconnut aussitôt: «Oh. Mais vous êtes les femmes dé la dernière fois! Que venez-vous faire dans une tel endroit? Cu n'est pas un liou approprié pour de jolies filles telles qué vous.»

Erza esquissa un sourire: visiblement, il devait usé d'un effort surhumain pour parler correctement. Cependant, son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle entendit la serrure de la porte d'entrée se fermer, et les ricanements des hommes qui les entouraient. Orihime soupira une première fois.

Pas intimidée la moins du monde, elle déclara, un visage impassible: «C'est bien que vous vous rappeliez de nous. Vous devez donc savoir que vous nous devez de l'argent, n'est-ce pas?» Le Chef, un latino d'une soixantaine d'année eut un temps de réaction. Décidément, ces femmes n'avaient plus peur de rien, et encore moins des hommes. A ces pensées, il se mit à regretter l'époque où celles-ci étaient forcées de rester à la maison et d'être soumises à leur mari. « _Ah, le bon vieux temps..._ » pensa-t-il, avant de se rendre compte que tous ses fidèles attendaient sa réponse.

Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre. En effet, comme seule réaction, il se contenta de simuler un effroyable fou-rire, qui parut vrai pour la plus part de l'assemblée, mais qui ne put tromper les deux rousses. Vous savez, ce rire que font toujours les « _perdants-trop-surs-d'eux-mêmes_ » avant de se faire remettre en place. Et bien ce fameux rire se répandit dans la pièce entière, et un brouhaha remplaça le silence de plomb.

«Bon sang, c'est quoi ces femmes?» s'exclama l'un d'entre eux.

«Elles se prennent pour qui?» rigola un brun.

«Elles ont des cojones, j'aime ça!» continua un autre.

«J'me ferais un plaisir de leur donner la punition...» acheva un dernier.

Au bout d'un moment, El Tigre les fit taire. Après quelques instants de silence, il reprit, moqueur: «Je souis désolé, mais je n'peux pas vous donner cet algent. Mais! Ne vous inquiétez pas! Vous n'êtes pas venues pour rien. Mes hommes vont bien s'occuper de vous.»

A ces mots, de nouveaux ricanements furent émis, et on pouvait clairement voir que les deux rousses étaient plus qu'agacées. Ce fut Orihime qui brisa le silence: «Bien, comme vous voulez.» soupira-t-elle de nouveau. Alors, Erza tira sur jogging. Non, non, elle ne tira pas dessus vers le bas, elle étira juste l'élastique qui le maintenait en place. D'un geste rapide et vif, elle en sortit un long sabre, un nodachi, qui avait été dissimulé on ne sait où. Les hommes eurent alors une petite hésitation. Mais bon sang, quel genre de femme cache un katana dans son pantalon sans avoir le moindre problème pour marcher? Cela dit, cela ne les arrêta pas, et leurs pulsions perverses furent plus fortes que leur curiosité. Alors, dans un brouhaha incroyable, ils se jetèrent sur ces deux femmes, sublimes et pulpeuses qui s'avéraient être beaucoup plus dangereuses qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer.

3 minutes et 27 secondes après, c'était fini. Pas besoin de vous préciser que tous les hommes qui s'étaient attaqués à elles étaient à terre, et que leur sang coulait sur le sol, déjà souillé.

«Moins de quatre minutes pour du vingt-trois contre deux. On s'améliore, Erza.» rigola Orihime d'une voix décontractée. Cependant, El Tigre n'arborait pas du tout la même expression relâchée. Les yeux si écarquillés qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient sortir, il articula avec peine: «P-P-Putain... de melde... Mais vous-êtes qui, bordel? Espèce de ******, vous êtes qui? Ha?!»

Ce fut au tour d'Erza de soupirer. Elle s'avança dangereusement de l'homme sur son siège et pointa la lame de son sabre sur son cou. «Pff, quelle plaie. Vous achetez des armes, sans même savoir à qui vous achetez? C'est bien digne d'un dealer dans votre genre, ça.» En mauvaise posture, le latino ne répondit pas et se contenta de chercher un moyen de retourner la situation à son avantage. Mais visiblement, cela n'allait pas être possible. Alors, quand Erza lui ordonna de lui montrer où était stocké leur argent, il obtempéra sans hésiter et lui indiqua le grand tableau qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Après avoir échangé un regard avec sa sœur, Orihime s'avança vers la soit disant «œuvre d'art». Elle le retira et le posa délicatement sur le sol, pour se retrouver face à un coffre fort de taille moyenne, qui mesurait entre un et deux mètres de largeur et de longueur. Elle l'analysa, posa ses mains dessus, toqua doucement sur la façade, puis jeta un coup d'œil au système codé.

Aussitôt, El Tigre commença : «Le code, c'est...» mais il n'eut pas besoin de continuer sa phrase. Orihime propulsa violemment son poing contre la porte blindée en poussant un puissant cri: « **SHANNARO**!» La jeune femme avait une voix des plus douces qu'il soit, en temps normal. Cependant, lorsqu'elle s'animait, cette voix prenait une puissance incroyable qui semblait incompatible avec les premiers sons qu'elle avait proférés. En réaction, le coffre fort se brisa en mille morceaux qui tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Erza ne put retenir un sourire, et de nombreux souvenirs affluèrent dans sa tête.

Elle revoyait Orihime, ce jour de leur enfance, qui fouillait dans les poubelles pour trouver quoi que ce soit qui pourrait leur être utile. Alors, la jeune fille qui devait être approximativement âgée de dix ans était tombée sur plusieurs tomes de la saga «Naruto Shippuden». Ce fut alors Grimmjow qui lui apprit les bases de la lecture, à elle comme à Erza, et ils purent tous les trois s'identifier à un personnage du manga, comme le font les enfants normaux. Pour Grimmjow, un dilemme s'imposa: choisir Naruto et assumer le fait d'être un imbécile, ou choisir Sasuke et devoir jouer le rôle du traître. Le choix se fit, et le bleuté endossa le rôle d'un certain blondinet sans cervelle pris d'affection pour Sakura. Erza, elle, eut du mal à trouver un personnage qui lui correspondait. Hinata était magnifique, mais trop timide. Ino, pas assez forte. TenTen, on la connaissait à peine. Alors, elle s'amusa à jouer le rôle du Hokage, la Princesse Tsunade, et à donner des ordres à ses subalternes. Orihime, quant à elle, n'y avait pas réfléchit à deux fois. Elle s'était rapidement prise d'affection pour Sakura, même si elle détestait son côté un peu égoïste qui surgissait quelques fois. En effet, comme elle, elle était dotée d'une hallucinante force surhumaine. Comme elle, son caractère était aussi bien trempé, et elle ne se laissait pas faire. Elles étaient toutes deux de vraies forces de la nature. Alors, même si de nombreux points les différenciaient, Orihime prit inconsciemment l'habitude de pousser le même cri qu'elle lorsqu'elle usait de son incroyable force. Erza s'y revoyait encore. On pouvait dire que l'enfance qu'ils avaient tous les trois partagés ensemble les rapprochait de manière inimaginable.

Puis la rousse fut sortie de ses pensées par le latino. Ce dernier s'était jeté dans une contemplation de celle qui le menaçait, lorsqu'il remarqua alors le symbole qui dépassait sous la manche de son tee-shirt.

«I-I-Impossible...» commença-t-il d'une voix apeurée, «Ce symbole sur vos épaules... Ne me dis pas que c'est celoui de l'organisation mafiése...»

Erza n'y prêta pas attention et ne daigna même pas répondre. Orihime avait presque vidé le coffre fort de l'argent qui s'y trouvait. Un seul sac avait suffit. Donc, les deux rousses se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la pièce, sans un regard pour celui qu'elles avaient pillé. Cependant, il les arrêta d'un cri: «Attendez! Vous faites partie d'El Hueco Mundo, c'est ça?»

Orihime avait l'intention de sortir sans une réponse, mais Erza l'arrêta. Elle venait de se souvenir des paroles de Gin: «Faites-en un exemple» avait-il dit. Ainsi, elle fit passer ses pensées à travers son regard, et sa sœur hocha la tête. La femme aux cheveux couleur de sang se retourna, tandis qu'Orihime resta de dos. Alors, d'un mouvement parfaitement synchrone elles relevèrent leur tee-shirt, et cette fois, les yeux d'El Tigre manquèrent de sortir pour de bon.

En plein milieu du dos d'Orihime, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, dansait un magnifique dragon d'ambre aux reflets blancs, tandis qu'un même animal courait sur le ventre d'Erza jusqu'à la naissance inférieure de sa poitrine, ayant pour seule différence sa couleur écarlate et ses reflets noirs. El Tigre connaissait très bien ces tatouages qui semaient la terreur dans toutes les favelas, dans tous les ghettos, dans tout le Mexique, et même au-delà de ses frontières: il s'agissait des symboles caractéristiques de ceux qu'on appelait les «Deux Dragons». Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il n'osa dire un seul mot devant ces femmes, qui s'avéraient faire partie des êtres les plus dangereux de ce monde. Cependant, une question qu'il n'osait poser torturait son faible esprit de dealer: Pourquoi personne n'était-il au courant que les Deux Dragons étaient en réalité des femmes, et qui plus est, deux splendides femmes? Et c'est donc en les regardant sortir avec son argent si chéri qu'il se mit à prier pour ne plus jamais croiser leur route.

Voici pour ce troisième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent, même si cette fanfic' n'en est qu'à son commencement.

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, même d'une seule phrase, car je vous avoue que ça motive vraiment celui qui en reçoit.

A bientôt:)


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

La nuit était sur le point de tomber. Le soleil avait déjà dévoilé ses derniers rayons et s'apprêtait à chauffer l'autre face de cette Terre ronde. Après être rentrées et avoir donné l'argent récupéré à Gin, Erza et Orihime s'étaient rendues dans leurs appartements. Les deux jeunes femmes habitaient dans l'immeuble qui était collé à la droite du bâtiment principal. Les six niveaux de cette bâtisse aussi luxueuse que le bâtiment principal avaient été totalement aménagés de façon à ce qu'au moins six personnes puissent aisément y vivre. Car oui, les deux jeunes femmes ne vivaient pas seules dans cette grande habitation: elles partageaient leur vie avec celles de Yoruichi et son frère Yuushirou, Grimmjow et Gajeel.

Chaque étage de cette maison était très vaste et grand. Le deuxième sous-sol servait de local à armes, et était également une salle dédiée aux entraînements quels qu'ils soient: tirs, boxe, combats, simulations, etc. Le premier sous-sol était, lui, un parking où étaient garées toutes leurs voitures de luxe. Contrairement aux garçons, Erza, Yoruichi et Orihime avaient d'abord cherché à refuser les voitures que le chef leur offrait, affirmant qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de Lamborghini pour aller exécuter leurs missions.

Mais ce dernier avait été catégorique: il avait bien assez d'argent pour entretenir ses bras droits qui faisaient tout pour lui, et puis, il fallait savoir se faire plaisir. Le rez-de-chaussée était consacré à toutes sortes de recherches. Il était rempli de bibliothèques, de cartons eux-mêmes débordés de dossiers, d'ordinateurs et de plusieurs tableaux comme on peut en voir dans les séries policières.

Il s'agissait d'un lieu aménagé pour pouvoir permettre aux six agents de mener à bien leurs missions et de les organiser. Le premier niveau avait, quant à lui, un usage bien plus banal. On y trouvait «simplement» une gigantesque cuisine digne des plus grands cuisiniers, ainsi qu'une jolie pièce à vivre, une salle à manger, un salon. Au deuxième étage se trouvaient des pièces à utilités plus relaxantes: source chaude intérieure, piscine de natation, jacuzzi, hammam et une salle de sport. Et pour finir, le sixième niveau et dernier étage accueillait cinq suites luxueuses, chacune reliées à leur propre salle de bain. Cependant, seulement trois de ses chambres étaient occupées, les deux autres servaient à héberger les invités. L'immeuble était impressionnant, et chaque pièce avait été parfaitement aménagée selon l'usage qu'ils en faisaient.

Épuisées par cette longue journée, Erza et Orihime s'étaient allongées sur le grand canapé qui trônait dans leur salon, en face d'un gigantesque écran plat. La salle était en forme de Ͻ, grande, chaleureuse et accueillante. En effet, la cuisine et le salon étaient reliés entre eux par la salle à manger. Sur tout le flanc de ce C à l'envers se trouvaient de grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient une vue imprenable sur la piscine extérieure, la cour de la villa qui se trouvait derrière le bâtiment, sur la forêt et au lointain, les favelas. Depuis l'intérieur, on ne pas pouvait voir tout cela, il fallait s'avancer sur l'immense terrasse de parquet foncé. Le sol était, à l'instar de la plupart des pièces ici, fait de marbre blanc, avec quelques légers filets de couleur noire.

Dans la «partie salon», ce dernier était recouvert d'un grand tapis blanc fait de laine et de deux longs canapés gris/taupe clair qui formaient un angle droit. Les murs étaient simplement blancs, et deux petites tables basses de verre blanc avec des pieds noirs séparaient les canapés de l'écran géant accroché au mur. En dessous de celui-ci se trouvait un petit meuble posé sur le sol d'une couleur grise un peu plus foncée que celle des canapés, où reposaient de nombreuses télécommandes. Il y avait également quelques petites décorations qui ne valaient pas réellement la peine d'être citées. Dans la partie centrale de la pièce, la salle à manger, se trouvait une grande table de bois noir, surmontée d'une fine couche de verre transparent et entourée d'une dizaine de chaises beiges rembourrées, avec des pieds métalliques.

Et ensuite, en bas du Ͻ se trouvait la cuisine. Cette dernière était ouverte sur le reste de la pièce, il n'y avait aucune porte ou séparation, si ce n'est une moitié de mur qui servait de bar. C'était une cuisine très moderne, avec un îlot central ou étaient disposées les plaques de cuisson, la hôte d'aération et où on pouvait voir de nombreux tiroirs. Tous les meubles étaient surmontés de panneaux habillés stratifiés noirs, et le dessus de la table du bar, ainsi que le plan de travail était recouvert d'une solide couche de verre blanc. En clair, tout était aussi luxueux dans ces trois pièces qui n'en formaient en réalité qu'une seule, que dans une villa de vacances dotée de nombreuses étoiles.

Les deux sœurs furent rejoints sur le canapé par une immense panthère noir avec un museau blanc. Imposante, grande, musclée et avec un regard sérieux, elle n'en restait pas moins mignonne. Elle s'installa entre les deux sœurs, l'air de dire « _Caressez-moi._ » Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Erza. C'était toujours pareil avec Lily, la panthère de Gajeel, qui était en fait de sexe masculin. Elle, ou plutôt il, faisait partie d'une rare espèce de félins: les Exceeds, apparus vers les années 2020. Tout le monde l'adorait, et en particulier Grimmjow et Yoruichi. En effet, «La Pantera» et «El Gato» du Hueco Mundo avaient clairement de vraies tendances félines.

D'ailleurs, le propriétaire de cet animal et le bleuté concerné pénétrèrent à cet instant dans la pièce. Ils posèrent leurs achats sur le bar de la cuisine, et en entendant le bruit, les deux femmes devinèrent qu'il s'agissait de bouteilles, sûrement de l'alcool. Orihime regarda le réveil posé sur l'une des tables: 21h34. Bon sang, qu'est-ce le temps passait vite. Alors, elle se leva et s'adressa à sa sœur:

«Je vais dans la source chaude. Tu viens?» Mais cette dernière affirma qu'elle devait faire le repas et qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas le temps de la rejoindre, alors la jeune femme du s'y rendre seule. Elle monta par l'escalier à l'étage supérieur et arriva dans une petite pièce de forme circulaire où se trouvaient cinq portes, chacune marquée d'une petite planche de bois.

Elle pénétra dans l'une d'entre elle, celle qui était marquée de la plaque «Source Chaude», tout en commençant à retirer ses habits. Elle venait d'entrer dans un splendide endroit, qui ressemblait en tout point à un petit paradis que l'on ne trouvait que dans la nature. Un énorme bassin prenait la plus grande partie de l'espace. Son eau semblait d'un bleu naturel, et on pouvait même voir la vapeur qui s'en échappait. Le bassin était entouré et parsemé de grosses pierres lisses, ainsi que de nombreux végétaux, qui donnait un véritable côté exotique à la pièce.

Les murs étaient en pierres, et le sol, en galets. En prenant son temps, elle retira le dernier de ses habits qui restait sur son corps et les posa sur un banc, avant d'attacher ses cheveux en un rapide chignon. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer, nue, dans l'eau, lorsqu'elle se ravisa. Prudente, elle se décida alors à renfiler ses sous-vêtements noirs et basiques puis à pénétrer dans la source. A peine y fut-elle entrée qu'elle poussa un petit soupir. L'eau chaude la revigorait, la détendait, et à chaque fois qu'elle y entrait, elle ne voulait plus en sortir.

C'était sûrement le meilleur aménagement de tout l'appartement, selon elle. Apaisée, Orihime marcha jusqu'au bord de la source et posa ses deux bras sur l'un des grands galets lisses qui l'entouraient. Elle y posa également son menton et ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était reposant, toute cette chaleur! La jeune femme resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'au bien-être que lui procurait ce lieu. Elle n'entendait rien d'autre que le clapotis des petites vagues qu'elle créait elle-même, et ne sentait qu'une délicate odeur reposante, propre à ce lieu qu'elle aimait tant. Orihime adorait venir ici le soir, cela lui faisait oublier la fatigue qu'elle ressentait tout au long de la journée.

Cependant, cette tranquillité ne dura pas. Elle était quasiment sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'elle sentit des mains bien familières, et visiblement douées, lui dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Son visage se crispa instantanément. Il n'y avait évidemment aucun doute quant à l'auteur de cette stupide farce, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait préféré garder ses sous-vêtements, par pure précaution. Elle aurait du s'en douter, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable d'une telle chose.

Orihime se retourna vers l'homme qu'elle n'avait pas entendu entrer dans l'eau, tout en maintenant son haut en place. Lorsqu'elle reconnut, sans une once de surprise, les canines typiquement félines de Grimmjow, un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas ce tendre sourire qu'on dédiait à un être aimé, non, il s'agissait plutôt d'un de ces sourires qui traduisaient la colère, et l'envie de vengeance. Vous savez! C'est ce fameux sourire que font tous les personnages de manga lorsqu'ils sont vexés, et qu'ils ont cette drôle de croix sur le côté du front. Oui, oui, voilà, celui là! Enfin bref.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Orihime prépara son poing. Elle se rapprocha de Grimmjow dans le but de le frapper, mais il semblait qu'elle avait oublié que son soutien n'était pas accroché. Sentant que sa poitrine était sur le point d'être dévoilée, elle se ravisa brutalement sous les ricanements du bleuté et fronça les sourcils. Ainsi, un vrai combat s'engagea entre Orihime qui cherchait à tout prix à remettre son soutien-gorge en place, et Grimmjow qui cherchait à tout prix à l'en empêcher. Jusqu'à l'instant où la panthère, profitant du fait qu'elle ne puisse pas user de ses bras, attira la rousse contre son torse. Visiblement très fier de lui, il lui fit ce fameux sourire dont lui seul avec la recette, et lui susurra à l'oreille: «Je-t'ai-eue, 'hime.»

La concernée grinça des dents, mais resta silencieuse. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses magnifiques iris l'avaient toujours fascinée, et elle se perdait facilement dedans. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception. Elle se noyait dans cette mer turquoise, tandis qu'il admirait les prunelles grises de sa camarade. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment: leurs jambes enroulées, leur torse collés, leurs yeux capturés par ceux de l'autre. Un pesant silence s'installa, et les joues d'Orihime se teintèrent d'une légère couleur rosée, chose que son ami ne manqua pas de remarquer. Depuis quand rougissait-elle à sa vue? Grimmjow sourit. Après tout, même si il se connaissait depuis leur enfance, Orihime était une femme, avec sa propre pudeur.

Rompant cet instant très intime, cette dernière prit Grimmjow de court. Il se trouvait que pendant ce laps de temps, elle avait réussi à rattacher son sous-vêtement, et sa vengeance n'était toujours pas assouvie. Alors, d'un geste rapide comme l'éclair, elle plaça son pied derrière le mollet de Grimmjow, puis elle attrapa fermement, malgré ses fins doigts, sa large gorge. Aussitôt, elle le fit tomber à la renverse et lui plongea tout le corps dans l'eau. En quelques fractions de seconde, il se retrouva plaqué au sol de la source et dut retenir sa respiration. La femme lui fit un large sourire qui se voulait narguant, avant de remonter à la surface, et de se hisser sur le ventre sculpté de son ami.

Elle soupira, mais son répit ne fut que de court instant. Également prise par l'effet de surprise, elle se retrouva hors de l'eau, dans les bras musclés de cet étrange homme aux cheveux bleus. Visiblement pas intéressé par les menaces qu'elle lui adressait, ce dernier ne s'occupait que du corps de la jeune femme. Il le détaillait, passant le plus de temps à admirer ses atouts proéminents, avant de remonter jusqu'à son visage. Elle dardait sur lui un regard noir, qui se voulait effrayant, mais qui le faisait plus rire qu'autre chose.

\- Lâche moi.

\- Non.

\- Lâche moi, je te dis.

\- Et pourquoi?

\- Parce que, c'est tout. 'Pas besoin d'une raison.

\- Montre-moi tes seins et j'te fais descendre. Ou embrasse-moi, ça me va aussi.

Orihime regarda attentivement le bleuté. Elle chercha une once d'ironie dans ses prunelles, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'y trouverait rien: il était sérieux. Bon sang, quel genre d'homme était-il? Un monstre, une vraie bête de chasse. Elle soupira fortement et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Quel choix avait-elle? Prenant sur sa personne, elle entoura le cou de Grimmjow de ses bras et commença à rapprocher son visage. Arrivée à quelques centimètres seulement du sien, le temps sembla se suspendre. Le jeune homme paraissait aussi déstabilisé, allait-elle vraiment l'embrasser? En était-elle réellement capable? A chaque millimètres que franchissaient les lèvres de la belle, il sentait son cœur s'accélérer.

 _«C'est pas bon.»_ pesta-t-il intérieurement.

Mais, à cet instant, alors que le baiser semblait être sur le point de se réaliser, la situation se renversa. A une vitesse hallucinante, Orihime se recula brutalement et attrapa les cheveux de Grimmjow. Elle cria un puissant: «Te fous pas de moi!» avant de lui plonger la tête sous l'eau. Visiblement, le couler lui faisait beaucoup plaisir et elle n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de l'état du jeune homme. Lorsque ce dernier refit surface hors de l'eau, leur jeu commença. Ils se coulaient chacun leur tour, se frappaient, s'éclaboussaient, grimpaient sur l'autre, en bref, ils s'amusaient comme des enfants. Le calme et le silence de la pièce avaient été remplacés par de bruyants éclats de rire et le bruissement des vagues. Même si son instant de tranquillité avait été perturbé, Orihime ne semblait plus fâchée. Elle s'éclatait réellement et on pouvait lire sur leurs deux visages une sorte d'intense épanouissement.

Longtemps après, lorsqu'ils eurent assez joué, la femme se dirigea vers la sortie du bassin. Comme hypnotisé, Grimmjow la suivait du regard et admirait le spectacle, qui semblait se passer au ralenti. A l'instar d'une scène de film hollywoodien, Orihime monta gracieusement les marches de l'escalier. Ses fines jambes, qui n'étaient pas très grandes et ses hanches qui roulaient, joliment moulées par son boxer noir tout trempé. De nombreuses gouttes d'eau glissaient sur son magnifique corps encore mouillé, et particulièrement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. A ce même endroit dansait le tatouage de la rousse, ce fameux dragon couleur ambre qui ornait son dos parfaitement sculpté. Et pour couronner le tout, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et d'un geste, son chignon disparut et sa touffe rousse retrouva sa liberté. Grimmjow hallucinait. Avait-elle prit des cours? Le faisait-elle exprès?

Mais le regard qu'elle lui jeta lui démontra qu'il se trompait. «Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?» demanda-t-elle, une expression dubitative sur sa face. Le bleuté reprit alors ses esprits. Il trouva rapidement une excuse à lui donner, avant de la regarder prendre ses habits. Il en était sur. Cette femme, Orihime Inoue, elle allait le rendre fou, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

La suite de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Les quatre gens s'installèrent autour de la grande table à manger. Comme d'habitude, Erza avait beaucoup trop cuisiné, et ils se retrouvaient maintenant avec de grosse quantité de riz et de saumon sauvage sur la table, alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'un petit nombre. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, comme toujours, et lorsqu'ils eurent fini, une nouvelle confrontation démarra, cette fois-ci, à l'aide de manettes de jeux vidéos. Un match de foot. Deux équipes adverses. Erza et Grimmjow vs Orihime et Gajeel. Les cris, les rires fusaient, ces colocataires s'amusaient vraiment.

En les voyant ainsi, qui aurait pu imaginer que ces jeunes amis faisaient partie d'une étrange organisation mafieuse à l'influence mondiale, qui utilisait des moyens ô combien non conventionnels pour arriver à ses fins, si justes soient-elle?

C'est alors que quelqu'un sonna à leur porte. Alors que Gajeel se levait pour aller répondre à l'interphone, Grimmjow le devança et décrocha: «Ouais? Ouais, entre. Prends l'ascenseur, monte au sixième étage. J'arrive.» Sa voix était claire, à la limite de l'indifférence. Puis il s'adressa à ses amis, avec un tout autre ton, teinté de provocation:

\- J'vous laisse, mon gibier a fait son entrée. A d'main, les gars!

\- Oh, Grimmjow, t'es chiant! On était en pleine partie, là! Se plaignit Erza.

\- C'est pas comme si il était indispensable, lâcha Orihime, qui connaissait très bien la nature de «ce gibier.»

\- Je suppose que j'dois aller dormir dans la chambre d'à côté. Soupira Gajeel, qui n'avait même pas besoin de réponse.

Et sur ces mots, le Don Juan salua ses amis avant d'emprunter les escaliers.

(Mettre cette musique: watch?v=VRpUG7ZsZQw )

 _J'étais à genoux, écroulée sur le sol. J'avais peur. Je sentais la mort se rapprocher de moi._

 _Une main chaude et rassurante vint se glisser dans la mienne. C'était ma meilleure amie, ou plutôt devrais-je dire ma sœur. Même si elle ne montrait rien, je sentais qu'elle avait peur. Les gardes courraient à notre rencontre, nous, les rebelles qui avions lancé une révolte, du haut de nos neuf ans._

 _C'était la fin. Nous allions mourir. J'étais pleine de regrets. Même si, grâce à nous, beaucoup d'esclaves avaient pu s'enfuir, notre ami restait prisonnier des gardes, et nous n'avions pas pu le sauver. J'étais triste._

 _J'avais mal. Mon corps blessé et engourdi, la douleur de mon œil qui me torturait, la fatigue qui ne me laissait aucun répit: je n'étais pas en forme._

 _Les gardes levèrent leurs armes sur nous. Une larme roula sur ma joue. Alors, je pris ma sœur dans mes bras et posai ma tête dans le creux de son cou, attendant que la mort nous prenne. Son odeur m'enivra, ce parfum si familier qui me réconfortait, qui m'apaisait. Le dernier parfum qui pénétrerait dans mes narines._

 _«Erza... Merci pour tout.» me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, d'une petite voix, qui était quelque peu tremblante et teintée de tristesse._

 _Je sentis alors quelques perles d'eau tomber sur mon visage. Ma sœur pleurait. Pour la première fois, depuis que nous nous connaissions, je la voyais pleurer. Aussitôt, mes larmes se firent beaucoup plus nombreuses, la tristesse m'envahit, ma volonté fut brisée. Si elle craquait, comment pouvais-je ne pas craquer?_

 _«J-Je... T'aime.» sanglotai-je, avant de fermer mon œil, le seul qui me restait._

 _Les détonations des armes se firent entendre, mais étonnamment, je ne souffrais pas. Je ne sentais rien, c'était étrange. Était-ce ça, la mort? C'était ce que je pensais, jusqu'à ce que je sente ma sœur s'écarter de moi et étouffer un cri. A mon tour, je rouvrais mon œil, geste que je regrettai aussitôt._

 _Les gardes avaient bien tirer sur nous, en effet, mais quelqu'un s'était interposé. C'était un vieil homme, aux longs cheveux blancs, qui écartait ses frêles bras pour nous protéger. La lumière des explosions m'empêchait de bien voir, mais je reconnus Rob, un vieil homme qui avait toujours veillé sur nous. Il était torse nu, blessé, et c'est alors que je vis, pour la première fois, la marque bleue sur son dos, un croissant de lune entourée d'un étrange halo._

 _Ma sœur cria son nom, mais moi, aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma bouche. Rob tourna lentement sa tête vers nous, rassemblant ses dernières forces pour esquisser un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je vis ses lèvres remuer, mais je n'entendais rien. C'était comme si la rage que je ressentais m'empêchait de réfléchir, d'écouter, de parler. Alors, Rob tomba au sol. Il était mort. Mes larmes coulaient toutes seules, je n'osais bouger. Mon cœur battait la chamade, le sang chaud me montait à la tête. Mon œil restant semblait sur le point de sortir de son orbite, lorsque je vis ma sœur se jeter sur les gardes, son visage crispé par la haine._

 _Puis, ce fut le noir total, avant qu'une nouvelle scène d'horreur se produise._

 _Un petit garçon, que je connaissais très bien, me caressait le visage. Sa main était froide. Froide comme celle d'un cadavre._

 _«La liberté? Mais la liberté n'existe pas!» cria-t-il, un sourire effroyable sur ses lèvres._

 _Il m'effrayait. Ses yeux, son regard m'effrayaient. Sa bouche, son rictus m'effrayaient. Sa présence elle-même me faisait peur. Il avait changé. La sensation que j'éprouvais en le regardant, jamais je n'ai pu l'oublier. De la peur. De la pure et vraie peur. Je reculai, il s'avança._

 _Apeurée, je cherchai des yeux ma sœur, la seule qui puisse me sauver d'une telle situation. Et elle du sentir qu'on la demandait, car aussitôt, elle s'interposa entre le petit garçon et moi._

 _«La liberté que vous recherchez est factice, inutile. Ce n'est pas la vraie liberté.» continua-t-il._

 _«Arrête! Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes. On a peu de temps. Dépêchons-nous, vite, on doit s'enfuir!» cria-t-elle._

 _Mais je sentais que quelques chose n'allait pas. Et elle aussi._

 _Lorsqu'elle prit la main de notre ami dans la sienne, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Alors, dans un geste que personne ne comprit, il lui lécha subitement la lèvre, la joue et l'oreille avant de s'écrier: «Vous ne comprenez pas, évidemment! Je suis l'élu, le seul à pouvoir entendre sa voix! Je suis l'élu! Je le ressusciterai!»_

 _Il partit dans un inquiétant fou-rire, avant de brutalement frapper ma sœur et l'éjecter à une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Je hurlai son nom. Je m'apprêtais à la rejoindre, quand il s'approcha de moi. Son visage était démoniaque, rien ne m'avait jamais aussi déstabilisé. Comment un simple humain pouvait-il être aussi épouvantable?_

 _Il avait été mon meilleur ami, mon frère, le seul garçon que j'aimais, et aujourd'hui, il devenait mon pire cauchemar. Je voulais qu'il reste le plus loin possible de moi._

 _Une aura malsaine émanait de lui, une des plus horribles que j'eus jamais vues. Je cherchai à m'éloigner de lui, lorsque je heurtai quelque chose, et tombai au sol. Automatiquement, je cherchai à identifier l'objet, chose que je regrettai aussitôt._

 _Un cadavre ensanglanté. Et quelle fut mon horreur lorsque je reconnus ce mort, qui s'avérait être l'une de mes amies. Je n'arrivais pas à décoller mon regard de son visage fendu et déformé, de ses yeux exorbités, de son cou tranché, de ses membres détachés._

 _Cette fois-ci, les larmes ne coulèrent pas. Non, c'était bien trop traumatisant pour qu'une seule goutte puisse glisser depuis le coin de mon œil, qui avait perdu son double. J'étais encore dans la contemplation de cet épouvantable corps, si l'on pouvait encore appeler cela un corps, lorsqu'une main bien réelle me gifla._

Enfin, je me réveillai en sursaut, dans mon immense lit. Comme à l'accoutumée, je me jetai dans les bras de ma sœur, celle qui m'avait sauvée de cet épouvantable cauchemar, que je faisais depuis l'âge de neuf ans. Depuis ce jour, les souvenirs foraient mon esprit, comme les paradoxes écorchaient ma conscience. Elle était assise sur le rebord du lit, visiblement inquiète, me caressa les cheveux et demanda: «Encore _lui_ , hein?»

Je hochai la tête. Mes yeux étaient humides, j'avais sûrement du pleurer durant mon sommeil. Ma respiration était rapide, j'entendais mon cœur battre rapidement, j'avais chaud. Elle me tendit un verre d'eau que j'avalais d'un trait. Heureusement qu'elle était là.

Alors, quand j'eus retrouver l'usage de tous mes sens, ainsi que mon calme, je pus entendre de drôles de bruits. Au début, ces sons étaient infimes et saccadés, mais plus je me concentrai, plus je pouvais les entendre précisément. Je tendis l'oreille et plissai mes yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Un animal? Non, Lily ne faisait pas ce genre de bruit. Des plaintes? Des gémissements?

Aussitôt, mon regard se posa sur Orihime et à sa tête, je compris aussitôt ce qui se passait.

«Il est incorrigible, ce Grimmjow.» soupirai-je.

Ma sœur pénétra alors dans mon lit et s'installa à mes côtés. Son odeur familière avait comme effet de me rassurer, de m'apaiser. Elle était sans aucun doute la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire l'indestructible lien qui nous unissait. Ainsi, je remarquai aussitôt son air tourmenté, ainsi que les raisons de son chagrin. Alors, à mon tour, je la pris dans mes bras. Visiblement, nous étions deux à avoir besoin de réconfort. Et c'est l'une dans les bras de l'autre que nous nous rendormîmes, remerciant Dieu de nous avoir donner une telle sœur.

Voilà!

Merci de m'avoir lu, et en espérant que ma fanfiction vous plaise!


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5_

 _Driing!_

[…]

 _Driing!_

Orihime tapa sur le réveil sans plus de précautions. Quel bruit insupportable! Il devait être dix heures, si ce n'est plus, alors elle se leva du lit de sa sœur. Cette dernière se réveilla à son tour et s'étira. Pour les deux sœurs, la fin de la nuit avait été beaucoup plus reposante, et aucune d'entre elles n'avait été hantée par quelconque autre cauchemar. Nombreuses étaient les nuits qui prenaient cette tournure. Erza cauchemardait, Orihime la réveillait, et tout redevenait calme. Mais les esprits et les consciences restaient tourmentés.

Débutant leur journée, elles attachèrent toutes deux leurs longs cheveux, en un chignon en bataille pour l'une, et en une queue de cheval toute aussi peu disciplinée pour l'autre. Habillées d'un simple pyjama composé d'un short et d'un tee-shirt, elles quittèrent leur chambre et commencèrent à descendre.

Sur le chemin, elles croisèrent Gajeel et ses longs cheveux noirs emmêlés qui émit un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Celui-ci avait dormi dans l'une des chambres inoccupées, vu que son camarade n'appréciait pas les plans à trois. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au premier étage, ils furent accueillis par Lily, leur fidèle compagnon. Mais quelle fut leur surprise lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à une femme, blonde platine aux yeux bleus, simplement vêtue de sous-vêtements extravagants blancs et en dentelle.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était la bimbo de la veille, celle qui avait été accostée par Grimmjow à la piscine. La plus étonnée fut Orihime. Visiblement, celle-ci se croyait chez elle. Non seulement elle avait poussé des gémissements toute la nuit, mais en plus elle se permettait de s'installer comme bon lui semblait, et en plus à moitié nue? La rousse serra les dents.

Échangeant un regard entendu, ils soupirèrent avant de décider de ne pas y prêter attention et de continuer leur petit rituel matinal. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, Orihime passa à côté d'elle sans même lui adresser un regard, avant de s'affairer à préparer un petit déjeuner à chacun. Pendant ce temps, Gajeel et Erza s'installèrent autour de la grande table de bois noir, et se mirent à discuter comme si de rien n'était.

La blonde hallucinait. Comment osaient-ils l'ignorer, elle? Pour qui se prenaient-ils? Une veine battit sur sa tempe, et son visage recouvert de fond de teint se crispa. S'adossant sur le bar de la cuisine, elle dévisagea la rousse qui cuisinait, de haut en bas, avant qu'un sourire mauvais étire ses lèvres maquillées.

S'approchant d'Orihime, elle tira sur son tee-shirt de pyjama et beugla d'une voix aiguë, hautaine et insupportable: «Non mais regardez-moi ça! Pouahaha! C'est quoi, ces fringues? T'es une clocharde ou quoi? Je comprends même pas pourquoi mon Grimmjow perd son temps à traîner avec des mochetés comme vous!»

Son rire résonnait dans la pièce, tandis qu'elle continuait à tirer sur son habit. Quelle peste. Mais Orihime restait de marbre face aux critiques de la femme et continuait sa cuisine. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle disposa les trois plateaux remplis sur ses bras telle une serveuse, passa de nouveau devant la blonde et s'installa avec ses deux amis.

Confortablement installés, ils commencèrent chacun à déguster le contenu de leur plateau, qui différait pour les trois. La bimbo eut un temps de réaction. Se sentant humiliée, elle revint alors à la charge.

«Non mais tu te prends pour qui à m'ignorer comme ça? Tu peux pas me voir parce que _mon_ Grimmjow me préfère à toi? Laisse-moi rire! Comme si un déchet comme toi pouvait goûter au bonheur d'être comblée par un tel homme! Si tu savais... C'était tellement magnifique! Ah, mais oui, j'oubliais, tu n'y auras jamais droit, toi!»

Puis, elle s'arrêta quelques temps, attendant une quelconque réponse, une réaction. Mais rien ne vint. Les critiques et les mots empoisonnés qui sortaient de sa bouche plastifiée n'atteignaient pas la jeune femme qui continuait à manger. Voyant que personne ne l'écoutait, elle tira avec peine la chaise sur laquelle était assise Orihime et se planta en face d'elle.

\- Oh, rouquine! Tu m'écoutes? Et puis j'te signale que tu m'as pas préparé de déjeuner, à moi! Fais m'en un! Sinon...

\- Sinon quoi? Demanda simplement Erza qui ne daigna même pas lui jeter un coup d'œil.

Son ton était calme, mais la menace qui y planait était bien présente, quoi que dissimulée. A cet instant, la blonde poussa un cri qui se voulait colérique et renversa le plateau d'Orihime. Geste stupide. Sa tasse de thé se brisa, libérant son contenu, ses tartines se collèrent au sol et son yaourt explosa sur le marbre. Bordel, mais c'était quoi, cette femme? Que cherchait-elle?

Gajeel jeta un coup d'œil à son amie. Même si elle n'en montrait rien, il savait très bien qu'elle prenait énormément sur elle pour ne pas lui refaire le portrait, mais qu'elle pouvait craquer à tout moment.

Alors, lorsque cette femme des plus insupportables lui lança une nouvelle insulte, une nouvelle salve de venin, le brun ouvrit brutalement la bouche et lui cracha de se la fermer. Cependant, au lieu d'avoir pour effet de la calmer, ce cri ne fit qu'attiser la colère de la blonde qui en devenait pathétique.

Énervée, elle prit un vase qui trônait sur un meuble et le jeta au sol. Ce dernier se brisa dans un fracas et les morceaux de verres s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle empoigna la carafe de thé posée sur le bar et se dirigea vers Orihime.

Celle-ci était de dos, et elle ne vit rien venir. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle sentit le liquide chaud pénétrer son chignon et couler sur son visage qu'elle comprit. Alors, elle se leva, se retourna brutalement, mais n'eut besoin de rien faire. On l'avait devancée.

En effet, Erza avait été la plus rapide. Le visage crispé, une expression effrayante, elle avait balancé un puissant coup de poing dans la face de cette femme, qui se retrouvait maintenant contre un mur, à terre, le nez en sang, son maquillage ruiné.

Erza nettoya rapidement sa main tâchée de fond de teint avant d'attraper la blonde par le col.

«Ecoute-moi bien, blondasse. Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends, mais tu vas rapidement redescendre sur Terre. C'est la dernière fois que tu manques de respect à quiconque ici. Recommence, et je t'arrache les yeux.»

Le visage autrefois si méprisant de la blonde s'était transformé en un masque de peur. Sans même répondre, elle courut jusqu'à l'escalier en criant de nouvelles insultes, avant de glisser sur une marche. Une chose était sûre: jamais plus elle ne reviendrait ici.

C'est alors que Grimmjow apparut. Il avait vu la femme tomber dans les escaliers, puis se relever et partir en courant. Bien que perplexe, il affichait toujours cet air carnassier qui le rendait si sur de lui, mais qui lui donnait aussi tout son charme. Se passant une main dans ses cheveux rejetés en arrière, il soupira: «C'est pas cool, les gars. Vous avez fait fuir mon déjeuner.»

Puis, il s'avança mais s'arrêta aussitôt. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Les morceaux de verre, les tartines et la tasse sur le sol, le sang sur le mur, les cheveux sales d'Orihime et son tee-shirt qui devenait presque transparent, et le visage colérique d'Erza. Tout lui indiquait qu'un conflit avait eut lieu.

Alors, il questionna Orihime du regard, mais aucune réponse ne sortit de sa bouche, il se tourna donc vers Gajeel. Ce dernier, qui s'était levé pour ramasser les morceaux de verre lâcha, sans aucune animosité: «Ton repas n'a pas su se tenir tranquille.»

Puis Orihime, visiblement énervée, se dirigea à son tour vers l'escalier. Grimmjow lui attrapa le poignet, mais elle se défit aussitôt de son emprise et commença à monter les marches, sans lui adresser un seul regard. Mais que s'était-il passé, ici?

La fin de la matinée fut banale. La salle à manger fut totalement nettoyée, et aucune trace de cet incident ne resta dans la pièce. Lorsqu'Erza entra dans sa chambre, Orihime sortait de la salle de bain. En robe de chambre, elle se séchait les cheveux, qui avaient retrouvés leur propreté et leur éclat naturel. A son tour, elle se passa rapidement à la douche, avant de se rendre dans le bâtiment principal.

Comme la veille, la salle était remplie d'une quarantaine de personnes, ou peut-être un peu moins. Après avoir salué leurs amis, elles s'installèrent près du bar et discutèrent avec le vieil homme qui le tenait. Quelques instants plus tard, elles furent rejoints par deux femmes aux cheveux verts.

La première était grande, fine et parfaitement courbée. Elle avait de longs cheveux verdâtres ondulés, de jolis yeux noisettes et portait un chemisier avec un short noir. Elle semblait à première vue calme et mûre, mais la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux la trahissait.

Il s'agissait de Neliel Tu Odelshwhanck, au nom de famille imprononçable.

La deuxième était beaucoup plus petite et fine. De courts cheveux verts fluo, de grands yeux hazel et une moue enfantine. Contrairement à la première, elle ne cachait pas du tout son côté énergique qui la rendait si mignonne. Elle portait une combinaison blanche avec des chaussures et une écharpe orange, ainsi que de drôles de lunettes qui trônaient sur ses cheveux.

\- Orihime! Erza! S'écria cette dernière, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- Salut, Mashiro! Répondirent-elles.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en mission, aujourd'hui? Demanda Neliel.

\- Non, on ne nous a rien dit, pour l'instant.

Une discussion des plus banales commença entre les quatre femmes. Parlant de tout et de rien, elles passaient le temps. De sujets sérieux aux sujets beaucoup moins importants, elles disaient tout ce qui leur passait par la tête, comme des femmes normales, ce qu'elles n'étaient évidemment pas.

Tout allait pour le mieux, lorsque la porte blindée qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce s'ouvrit. Aussitôt, toutes les personnes présentes laissèrent leurs activités et tournèrent leur tête vers celui qui venait d'arriver. Il s'agissait du Renard Blanc, qui affichait toujours la même mine et la même expression.

Après avoir balayé l'assemblée du regard, il fit un signe à Erza et Orihime qui comprirent immédiatement. Sous les regards des autres personnes, elles suivirent Gin et s'enfoncèrent dans le sombre couloir qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

Comme la veille, ils dépassèrent toutes les portes avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de celle qui se trouvait au bout du corridor. Gin en tête, ils pénétrèrent dans la grande pièce inondée de lumière qui était loin d'être vide.

Sans compter les trois nouveaux arrivés, il y avait déjà sept autres personnes présentes. Les deux mêmes métis qui encadraient le bureau, Yoruichi et Yuushirou assis sur les canapés, deux personnes installées de dos sur deux chaises en face du bureau, ainsi que l'homme qui occupait le fauteuil principal du meuble.

A leur arrivée, les deux personnes se tournèrent dans leur direction et les deux femmes ne purent s'empêcher d'être surprises à la vue du visage de l'une d'entre elles. Il s'agissait d'un homme et d'une femme. Cette dernière était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale.

Une frange coupée en deux avec deux fines mèches qui tombaient de chaque côté de son visage, de longs cheveux noirs tressés, avec des reflets violets, de fins yeux verts et un air mélancolique qui la rendait à la fois mystérieuse et jolie.

Mais, concernant cet homme, la description était plus compliquée. Des yeux et des dents jaunes, un visage blanc coloré de bandes noires, un casque dorée qui l'entourait, et une crinière bleue.

Les deux rousses étaient surprises de voir une telle chose dans la réalité. Évidemment, cela devait être un masque. Mais quelle genre de personne se cachait derrière un objet pareil pour sortir, dans la vie de tous les jours?

« _Sûrement un savant fou._ » pensa Erza, qui ne pensait pas être si près de la réalité.

Alors qu'elles étaient encore dans la contemplation de cet étrange homme, une voix claire et détachée prit la parole.

«Merci d'être venues, Orihime, Erza. Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour vous délivrer une mission.»

La voix de l'homme qui avait proféré ces paroles était comme envoûtante, donnait envie d'écouter. Ses brillants cheveux châtains étaient relevés en arrière, avec une seule et unique mèche qui tombait sur son visage. Un visage qui était fin et de jolis yeux marrons qui lui donnait un certain charisme. Son expression à la fois impassible et mystérieuse, ainsi que son petit sourire le rendait menaçant, voir effrayant pour certaines personne.

«Comme le savez, reprit-il, l'organisation mafieuse du Japon, du nom d'Akatsuki nous pose pas mal de problèmes en ce moment, et il est presque sûr qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils s'en prendront à nous directement. Pour cela, j'ai décidé de recueillir le maximum d'informations sur eux, ou sur leur environnement, tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à leurs affaires. La plupart de ces missions seront évidemment attribuées à ceux de la Section de Yoruichi et Yuushirou, mais on aura également besoin de l'aide de votre Section à toutes les deux et de celle de Grimmjow et Gajeel. J'en toucherai également un mot aux autres Q.G. qui s'occuperont de leurs territoires. J'en viens donc aux faits. Hier, j'ai, ou plutôt Gin a donné pour mission aux deux Shihoin d'enquêter sur un homme d'affaire américain, qui était soupçonné d'avoir passé des accords avec l'Akatsuki. Yoruichi, Yuushirou, à vous.»

A ces mots, le frère prit la parole en premier: «En nous introduisant chez lui et sur son lieu de travail, nous avons réussi à apprendre qu'il s'était bel et bien lié avec eux et que des accords ont été conclus. Mais on n'a pas pu en savoir plus, car visiblement, ils prennent beaucoup de précautions.»

«Cependant, enchaîna sa sœur aînée, on a apprit qu'il se rend dans un club d'hôtesses ce soir-même, dans lequel il a ses petites habitudes, et c'est là que vous entrez en action. Vous allez vous rendre dans ce club et vous faire passer pour des danseuses. Cet homme y vient régulièrement, il connaît donc toutes les femmes qui y travaillent. Ainsi, il saisira sans doute l'occasion de s'entretenir avec de nouvelles danseuses.»

«En effet, reprit l'homme sur son fauteuil, vous êtes les mieux qualifiées pour ce type de travail. Cependant, on ne peut pas être surs qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un piège. Vous serez donc accompagnées de Grimmjow, qui se fera passer pour un simple client, de Gajeel, qui endossera le même rôle, et de l'une de vos subordonnées, qui sera la serveuse chargée de s'occuper de lui. Cette dernière devra introduire une puissante drogue dans son verre, et vous, lui soutirer des informations.»

«Des vêtements adéquats vous ont été préparés, continua Gin. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de danser comme des Déesses, et le reste glissera comme sur des roulettes. N'oubliez surtout pas de dissimuler vos marques du Hueco Mundo. Et pour finir, ne vous attardez pas, une voiture viendra vous chercher.»

«Des questions?»

«Oui, dit Orihime. Si il ne nous choisi pas, que fait-on?»

«Débrouillez-vous pour qu'il vous choisisse. Sinon, utilisez une autre méthode.»

«Bien.»

Gin leur tendit un fin dossier qu'Erza se chargea de récupérer. En gros, leur mission consistait à danser dans un club de strip-teaseuse, ou quelque chose du genre, et faire la causette à un homme d'affaire qui parlait anglais. Elle avait connu bien pire, comme mission.

Puis son regard se posa sur la femme et l'homme qui n'avaient pas dit un mot et remarqua que l'homme au masque les regardait étrangement.

«Ah oui! Excusez-moi, je manque à mes bonnes manières. J'ai oublié de vous présenter ces deux personnes, nos nouveaux associés. Déclara de nouveau l'homme aux cheveux châtains. Voici Mayuri Kurotsuchi, un talentueux scientifique chinois, accompagné de Nemu Kurotsuchi, son assistante. Ils seront dorénavant nos fournisseurs en terme de matériels médicaux, et dans bien d'autres domaines; domaines sur lesquels je ne m'étalerai pas, car vous savez déjà la chose.»

Bien que dérangées par le regard qu'il portait sur elles, elles s'inclinèrent:

«Enchantées.»

Puis, après s'être assurées d'avoir tous les documents en main pour leur mission, elles sortirent de la pièce, accompagnées de leurs deux amis métis.

Le dénommé Mayuri ne les quitta des yeux que lorsque la porte se referma sur elles. Ces regards... Ces cheveux... Était-il possible qu'elles soient...?

Alors il se tourna vers l'homme, qui était visiblement le chef du Hueco Mundo.

«Aizen, qui sont ces femmes?»

«Ces femmes... hein? Et bien... Elles sont...»

Il ferma les yeux, ce même petit sourire sur le visage. Après un certain moment de silence, il les rouvrit, regarda Gin et reprit: «Deux sœurs de cœur au passé très douloureux et étrange qui viennent de loin. Elles sont vraiment spéciales, ces deux-là... Deux forces de la nature au caractère de feu, avec une force et une volonté sans pareilles. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vu de femmes telles qu'elles le sont, et c'était également la première fois que je voyais deux personnes aussi proches qu'elles. Quiconque s'en prend à l'une se retrouve froidement égorgé par l'autre. Elles sont liées comme personne. Dès leur plus jeune âge, elles me surprenaient, et elles continuent encore aujourd'hui d'éveiller ma curiosité.»

Mayuri le regardait avec attention, visiblement captivé par ce qu'il disait.

«Serait-elles-?»

«Oui, vous avez vu juste. Elles sont les «Deux Dragons» dont on entend beaucoup parler. Le **Dragon d'Ambre** , et le **Dragon** **de Rubis**. »

«Intéressant. Mais comment cela se fait-il que personne ne soit au courant que ces deux légendes sont en réalité des femmes?»

«Ah, et bien, c'est simple. Tous ceux qui ont été mis au courant en dehors du Hueco Mundo sont soit morts, soit trop traumatisés.»

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Mayuri, dévoilant ses fausses dents jaunes. Il était réellement intéressé par ces deux jeunes femmes qui éveillaient sa curiosité. Comme l'avait dit Aizen, elles semblaient spéciales.

Pendant tout ce temps, la jeune Nemu était restée silencieuse et immobile, si bien que cela en devenait presque inquiétant. Droite et toujours avec cet air mélancolique qui lui était propre, elle écoutait les conversations, sans toutefois y prendre part.

«Sont-elles là depuis longtemps?» questionna de nouveau celui qui portait le même nom de famille qu'elle.

«Oui. Elles sont arrivées au Mexique en même temps que Grimmjow et Gajeel, elles n'avaient que quinze ans, si je me souviens bien. Mais avant, elles faisaient déjà partie de l'équipe du Brésil.»

«Ah, vous vous étalez jusqu'au Brésil?»

«Oui, vous ne le saviez pas?»

«Non.»

«Et bien, Gin va vous expliquer.»

Le concerné s'avança alors et prit la parole, de sa voix si spéciale au teint provocateur.

«Nous avons en effet des contact dans le monde entier. Les pays dans lesquels nous sommes complètement ancrés sont le Brésil, la Russie, le Japon, l'Italie, le Nigéria, les Etats-Unis, la France et l'Inde. Chacun de ces Q.G. est dirigé par un chef, qui reste toutefois sous le service d'Aizen: Gildartz Clive au Brésil, Hitsugaya Toshiro en Russie, Zaraki Kenpachi au Japon, Luxus Drear en Italie, Kaname Tosen au Nigéria et dans d'autres pays d'Afrique, Isshin Kurosaki aux Etats-Unis, Ultear Milkovich en France et Unohana Retsu en Inde. Chacun de ces chefs ont un nombre de six bras droits, répartis en duos, qui ont eux-mêmes un maximum de dix subordonnés, qui ont eux aussi des hommes à leur service. Concernant le Mexique, dit «Q.G. Principal», les bras droits sont Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Gajeel Redfox, qui s'occupent de la contre-façon, de la vente de stupéfiants, d'armes et d'alcool, et de plein d'autres choses. Entre autre, ils sont chargés d'amasser de l'argent pour l'organisation. Ils ont pour sous-fifres Hiyori Sarugaki, Renji Abarai, Elfman Strauss, Hisagi Shuhei, Shinji Hirako, Sting Youclif et son frère Rog Chenny. Ensuite, il y a Orihime Inoue et Erza Scarlet. Elles sont chargées de missions de toutes sortes car elles excellent dans absolument tout: cambriolages, assassinats, ventes d'armes, infiltrations, etc. Ces deux dernières ont un nombre de huit subordonnés à leur service: Rukia Kuchiki, Kurosaki Ichigo, Neliel tu Odelshwanck, Bacchus Groh, Stark Coyote, Lilinette Gingerback, Wonderwice Margela et Kagura Mikazuchi, qui ont eux aussi des soldats à leur service. Et pour finir, il y a Yoruichi Shihoin et Yuushirou Shihoin qui s'occupent de la sécurité, de l'espionnage et des infiltrations. Leurs subordonnés sont Soi Fon, Mashiro Kuna, Uryu Ish-»

«Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir connaissance de tous ces prénoms.» le coupa le scientifique.

Le sourire de Gin s'étira.

«Je vois. Que souhaitez-vous savoir, alors?»

«Avez-vous des problèmes avec les services de l'État, par exemple? Vos activités ne passent pas inaperçues et pourtant, vous n'avez pas l'air de vous inquiéter de cela.»

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le fameux Aizen qui prit la parole.

«Et bien, disons que nous débarrassons l'État de certains problèmes, et aussi, qu'ils n'ont jamais réussi à s'en prendre à nous. De plus, certains de mes bras droits utilisent beaucoup d'argent pour tenter d'améliorer et rénover les favelas, ce qui enlève une grosse épine du pied au gouvernement. En échange, ils ferment les yeux sur nos activités et nous innocentent. Nous sommes... Comment dire... **Intouchables**.»

 _Merci infiniment de m'avoir lu!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6_

\- Il fait chauuuud!

\- C'est un hammam, je te signale, Erza.

Les femmes rigolèrent. Elles étaient toutes trois en tenue d'Eve, assises dans une salle entièrement composée de planches de bois. La vapeur avait envahie la pièce et une immense chaleur y régnait. Toutes les trois pleines de sueur, elles discutaient entre elles.

\- Ah, ce que ça fait du bien, soupira la rousse aux cheveux couleur mandarine.

\- Sinon, Orihime, commença la métisse. Comment ça se passe, avec Grimmjow?

\- Yoruichi, soupira la concernée, tu recommences. Ça doit bien faire cinq ans que tu me harcèles avec ça et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter.

\- Ouais, je sais... Mais je pourrais mettre ma main à couper, vous êtes destinés à finir ensemble.

\- Et toi, Yoruichi, tu es avec quelqu'un? Intervint une autre rousse aux cheveux bien différents de ceux de la première.

Orihime jeta un regard reconnaissant à l'interlocutrice qui venait de la sortir d'affaire.

\- Ah, moi... Ce ne sont que des va-et-viens, rien de concret. Et puis, comment voulez-vous qu'on trouve des hommes compatibles avec les occupations qu'on a?

\- C'est tout bonnement impossible, conclu Orihime. Mais, avant, n'étais-tu pas tombé amoureuse d'Urahara, l'associé d'Aizen?

\- C'est une histoire compliquée. Et puis, je ne sais même pas où il est, aujourd'hui. Enfin bref. J'aimerai bien vous voir avec un homme, vous, un de ces quatre. Vous n'allez pas rester seules toute votre vie, non? Surtout toi, Erza. Tu as maintenant vingt-et-un ans, il serait peu-être temps que tu _l'_ oublies, tu ne crois pas?

\- Oui... Je sais, répondit-elle. J'y arriverais. Mais-

\- Attends, la coupa Orihime. Vous avez entendu ça?

En effet, un grincement de porte se fit entendre, et une lumière apparut au fond de la pièce, à travers la vapeur. Quelqu'un venait d'entrouvrir la porte. D'un mouvement vif et rapide, elles attrapèrent chacune une serviette et l'attachèrent autour de leur buste.

\- Tss, ces garçons, grinça Yoruichi.

\- Allons-y, s'écria Erza, comme si elle se rendait sur un champ de bataille.

Alors, elles se mirent à traverser la vapeur. Erza se dirigea en premier vers la source de cette lumière, source qu'elle atteignit en quelques secondes, avant de subitement disparaître aux yeux de ses deux camarades qui étaient encore dans la salle de hammam, entourées de vapeur.

«Kya!» entendirent-elles, avant de se précipiter à leur tour.

Orihime fut la dernière à arriver, et la dernière à tomber. En effet, à peine avait-elle posé un pied en dehors de la salle, qu'elle glissa, perdit équilibre et se vautra au sol, tombant brutalement sur le dos.

Alors qu'elle était allongée, fixant le plafond et se demandant pourquoi et comment elles étaient toutes tombées, elle entendit une voix d'homme qu'elle connaissait très bien: «Erza... Elle a dit... Kya?»

Alors, elles se redressa et vit Grimmjow, Gajeel et Yuushirou qui les regardaient, d'immenses sourires étirant leurs lèvres. Erza était étalée sur son ventre, dans toute sa splendeur, sa serviette légèrement détachée qui dévoilait une partie de son dos. Puis, son regard se posa sur Yoruichi, et elle fut surprise. Visiblement, cette dernière était aussi tombé, mais elle était allongée sur le côté, dans une position très sensuelle qui semblait quasi-impossible à reproduire en tombant.

Mais comment faisait-elle, bon sang? En toutes circonstances, cette femme restait fidèle à elle-même, c'est à dire sexy et attirante. Mais Orihime ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était également dans une position embarrassante. En effet, lorsqu'elle s'était redressée, la serviette s'était légèrement baissée au niveau de sa poitrine, dévoilant l'imposant décolleté qui était sien.

Évidemment, les trois garçons n'avaient pas manqué ce plaisant détail et s'étaient penchés, pour mieux voir. Mais, alors qu'ils étaient complètement obnubilés par les atouts proéminents des trois jeunes femmes, ils virent Erza se relever lentement, sans prendre conscience de la menace qui planait au-dessus de leur tête. Celle-ci avait remarqué que le sol du couloir tout entier avait été recouvert de savon, et elle avait comprit que toute cette mascarade n'avait pu être commanditée que par ces trois abrutis. Alors, elle s'avança lentement vers eux, doucement, silencieusement, dangereusement, puis leur fit face, tête baissée.

Mais, au moment où elle releva son visage vers eux, ils comprirent alors l'erreur qu'ils avaient fait. Une aura noire, des cheveux qui semblaient se mouvoir comme des serpents, des yeux qui avaient subitement prit une teinte rouge et un regard effrayant: la transformation d'Erza en monstre se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

S'en suivit alors d'une épuisante course poursuite au sein même de la maison, et de nombreuses bagarres générales qui prirent toutes des tournures des plus originales et des plus comiques. En effet, les trois garçons se retrouvèrent tous attachés sur une chaise, avec trois grosses bosses sur le crâne et des marques de mains sur les joues. Et pour couronner le tout, Grimmjow se retrouva avec des œufs écrasés sur la tête, Gajeel avec une balle dans la bouche et de la farine dans les cheveux, et le dernier, Yuushirou, avec des épingles sur les oreilles et le nez.

Et oui, voilà comment se déroulait le quotidien au sein de cet appartement.

De nombreuses heures plus tard.

00:34, Acapulco, Mexique.

Il y avait de l'ambiance. De la musique, un bar, des fauteuils remplis et des estrades sur lesquelles se mouvaient des danseuses, voilà ce à quoi pouvait être résumé le lieu. Mais, contrairement aux autres club de strip-tease, les clients qui se trouvaient dans celui-ci étaient bien différents. N'importe qui n'était pas accepté, et on pouvait y voir de nombreux hommes politiques, hommes d'affaires, ou encore de grands mafieux qui venaient prendre du bon temps.

Alors, évidemment, les danseuses n'étaient pas des femmes de bas-étages. Toutes plus formées les unes que les autres, elles se déhanchaient sur leurs petites scènes surélevées, sous les yeux admiratifs des clients plus ou moins importants. Les serveuses étaient, elles aussi, toutes attirantes et sur leur trente-et-un. En bref, toutes les femmes de ce club étaient des plus belles qui soient.

Il n'y avait de lumière précise, juste des petits halos colorées de lumière qui éclairaient la pièce et plus particulièrement les danseuses et le bar. Il n'y avait aucun problème, et les hommes présents semblaient énormément apprécier le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et la lumière des fards d'une voiture inonda la pièce l'espace de quelques secondes. Un blond charismatique d'une trentaine d'années, vêtu d'un magnifique costume, venait d'entrer, encadré par deux autres hommes, beaucoup plus grands et costauds.

A peine eut-il posé un pied dans le club, que deux serveuses vinrent le débarrasser de ses affaires. Alors qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce, une nouvelle femme vint à sa rencontre. Grande, pulpeuse et avec de longs cheveux émeraudes, elle portait un micro-short noir et une chemise de la même couleur qui couvrait seulement sa poitrine.

\- Bienvenue dans notre club, Monsieur Miller, annonça-t-elle d'une voix douce et claire.

\- Bonjour. Oh, vous êtes nouvelle?

\- Oui, mon nom est Nill Ackermann. Je suis enchantée de faire votre rencontre.

\- Moi de même, Nill. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle, ici, c'est parfait.

\- En parlant de cela, nous avons récemment accueilli deux nouvelles danseuses, qui sont très compétentes et très appréciées des clients. Regardez.

Sur ces paroles, elle lui indiqua du regard deux danseuses qui faisaient leur show sur deux estrades différentes, mais à proximité. Tous les hommes bavaient à leurs pieds, et les billets ne cessaient d'affluer.

L'une avait de longs cheveux bouclés noirs, de sublimes yeux gris et une poitrine des mieux formées que le fameux Miller eut jamais vu. Elle arborait un soutien-gorge triangle bleu électrique couvrant et un shorty de la même couleur. Son ventre était recouvert d'un magnifique bracelet de taille assez large, et elle avait autour de l'arrière-bras et de la cuisse des bijoux. L'autre avait de longs cheveux châtains clairs, aux reflets blonds et de fins yeux bleus qui valaient le coup d'œil. Elle portait un soutien-gorge de couleur vert émeraude qui sublimait ses atouts, doté de petits diamants, avec de longues ficelles noires qui lui couvraient le ventre, une culotte assortie, et comme l'autre, un bijou qui masquait une partie de son arrière-bas.

Elles dansaient toutes deux divinement bien, et donnaient énormément de fil à retordre aux autres danseuses. Lorsqu'il les vit danser, Miller n'hésita pas:

\- Je les prends, annonça-t-il à la serveuse.

\- Bien, je m'en charge. Je vous laisse vous rendre dans votre petit salon, vous connaissez le chemin. Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir?

\- Un verre de bacanora.

\- Et vous, Messieurs, demanda-t-elle à ses sbires.

Pour réponse, elle n'obtint qu'un secouement de tête. Sur ce, la serveuse se rendit au bar, pendant que les trois hommes se dirigeaient vers un petit rideau au fond de la salle. La dite Nill s'accouda sur le bois du comptoir et adressa sa commande au barman. Toujours en regardant droit devant elle, elle parla à l'homme qui était assis à un mètre d'elle:

«Alors, t'en penses quoi? Elle est exceptionnelle, hein?»

Celui-ci ne la regardait pas non plus. Il avait d'étranges cheveux bleus qui lui tombaient sur le visage, visage qui était d'ailleurs plutôt renfrogné, comme si quelque chose de déplaisant était en train de se passer.

\- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles. T'as mis la drogue, au lieu de m'faire la causette?

\- Ne change pas de sujet. Moi je trouve ça plutôt mignon, tu sais. Grimmjow, le célèbre chasseur de prime, qui a finalement succombé aux charmes d'une seule et unique femme.

\- La ferme. T'es complètement cinglée, Nell, tu l'sais, ça?

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais je te connais, Grimmy. Et en plus, tu la dévores des yeux depuis toute à l'heure, n'importe qui aurait vite compris.

\- La ferme, j'tai dit. Un chasseur ne vit que pour la chasse.

Sur ces paroles, il avala son verre cul-sec. Elle le regarda, et un mignon sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne quitte le bar pour se rendre près des deux danseuses tant convoitées. Le présumé Grimmy la suivit du regard et la vit chuchoter aux oreilles de la brune et de son amie blonde, avant de les mener sur les traces du client, à la grande déception des autres habitués du club.

Alors, il quitta le bar à son tour, échangea un regard avec un homme brun qui était assis sur un fauteuil, et se dirigea vers une danseuse, bien décidé à oublier cette discussion et la cause de son tracas.

Nill en tête, les trois femmes pénétrèrent dans le couloir qui suivait derrière le rideau de velours. S'engageant dans ce sombre corridor, elles toquèrent à une porte avant d'y entrer. L'homme du nom de Miller était affalé sur un canapé de cuir, toujours encadré de ses sbires, eux aussi assis sur de confortables fauteuils.

La serveuse posa le verre sur une petite table basse aux côtés de l'homme, avant de s'incliner et de disparaître derrière la porte d'entrée. Il détailla de haut en bas les deux danseuses, avant d'intimer à ses hommes, d'un simple geste, de les laisser seuls. S'exécutant, ils prirent le même chemin que la fameuse Nill et disparurent à leur tour.

«Bien, mes jolies. Qu'avez-vous à me proposer?»

Sans même répondre, elles contournèrent la table basse et s'approchèrent de lui. L'une d'elles prit le verre en main et le lui tendit, tandis que l'autre commençait à danser à ses devants. D'une traite, il avala le contenu de son verre. Grosse erreur. Se plaçant à l'arrière du fauteuil, la deuxième danseuse se mit à appuyer sur un point bien précis dans la nuque de l'homme.

«Un massage? Bonne idée chérie.»

Mais, d'un coup, il vit sa vision se voiler, comme recouverte d'un film, et ses yeux devinrent humides. Il ferma les yeux, emporté par les bras de Morphée. La fatigue l'envahissait, et il plongea dans un demi-sommeil des plus étranges en à peine quelques secondes.

Alors, la brune le saisit par les épaules et le redressa face à elle. Elle lui tapota la joue, et échangea un regard entendu avec sa coéquipière. Heureusement pour elles que les drogues d'aujourd'hui étaient beaucoup plus rapides et pratiques que celles d'il y a quelques années.

\- Que savez-vous sur l'Akatsuki, demanda-t-elle, d'une voix claire, détachée et lente.

\- Hmm... C'est un peu une sorte de... Mafia... Ou plutôt un gang... Hm... Comme le Hueco Mundo...Nhhh...

\- Avez-vous passé des accords avec l'Akatsuki?

\- Hhhhuu... Oui... Des accords...

\- Quels accords avez-vous conclus avec l'Akatsuki, interrogea-t-elle de nouveau, tout en pressant délicatement les épaules de l'homme à moitié endormi.

\- Ils avaient besoin d'un... homme pour couvrir... leurs transferts d'argents... et leurs fonds... Snif.

\- Quels sont ces transferts d'argent qui avaient besoin d'être dissimulés?

\- Huh... les transactions concernant... le Projet T...

\- Quel est ce Projet T?

\- … C'est-

Mais à ce moment, il fit un brusque sursaut. Ses pupilles s'ouvrirent brutalement et l'homme se convulsa sous les yeux des deux danseuses qui s'en écartèrent aussitôt. Du liquide commençait à couler de sa bouche et son visage se crispa. D'un coup, il poussa un violent cri qui alerta ses sbires. Ces derniers se précipitèrent et braquèrent aussitôt leurs armes sur les deux danseuses qui arboraient des visages choqués.

Mais lorsqu'ils virent leurs expressions effrayées, ils rangèrent leurs pistolets et se penchèrent vers l'homme qui avait maintenant fermé les yeux. Après avoir tâté son pouls, ils en conclurent qu'il était mort.

«Que s'est-il pass-» commença l'un d'eux, avant de recevoir un brutal coup dans la tête qui l'envoya valser contre le mur. Son coéquipier se retourna aussitôt, mais il reçut à son tour un coup de coude dans le cou qui eut raison de lui. A cet instant, Nill, ou plutôt Neliel, arriva à son tour et tendit un gros sac aux deux danseuses.

Rapidement et en deux trois mouvements, elles retirèrent leurs habits et se vêtirent plus simplement, arborant un simple jean pour l'une et un sobre pantalon noir pour l'autre. Ensuite, d'un geste commun, elles tirèrent sur leurs cheveux, cheveux qui s'avéraient être une perruque. Alors, deux longues tignasses rousses furent dévoilées, et elles se précipitèrent sans attendre dans le couloir.

Sans échanger un mot, elles traversèrent silencieusement le corridor et poussèrent les portes d'acier qui se trouvaient au fond. Alors, elles se retrouvèrent à l'arrière du club, dans une sombre, petite et puante ruelle où se trouvaient nombre de déchets.

Elles continuèrent leur route jusqu'à la rue principale, où se trouvait l'entrée du club. Toujours silencieusement, elles montèrent alors dans une luxueuse voiture qui démarra aussitôt.

A peine eurent-elle poussé les portes de la pièce que les deux rousses furent aussitôt remarquées. Un homme aux cheveux noirs attachés en un chignon et recouvert d'un tissu blanc s'approcha d'elles. Il avait les joues légèrement rosées, sûrement par l'alcool, et d'étranges dessins sur les joues. Il détailla alors l'une des rousses de ses yeux rouges avant de s'approcher dangereusement de son visage maquillé pour l'occasion.

\- Woaaaaah, Erza, t'es carrément sexy, aujourd'hui, siffla-t-il de sa voix grave. Mais je te préfère quand tu n'as pas ces yeux bleus.

\- Bacchus, tu devrais arrêter de boire, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

Puis, aussitôt, d'autres vinrent à la charge. Ichigo, une blonde vénitienne très pulpeuse, ainsi qu'un autre roux tatoué accompagné d'une fille menue aux couettes blondes s'approchèrent à leur tour.

\- Mon Dieu, je rêve! Orihime et Erza sont maquillées! Rigola la blonde vénitienne qui était presque rousse. Vous êtes vraiment belles comme ça.

\- C'est vrai que c'est plutôt rare de vous voir comme ça, enchaîna Ichigo, ça vous va vraiment bien.

\- Merci Rangiku, Ichigo, mais ce n'était que pour une mission, répondit Erza avec un sourire.

Mais, alors qu'Orihime s'apprêtait à se joindre à la conversation, elle sentit des mains se promener sur sa poitrine. La fille aux couettes blondes fixait étrangement ses atouts proéminents et se plaisait à appuyer dessus à l'aide de ses petits doigts.

«Euh... Hiyori... Tout va bien?» Demanda-t-elle, un peu gênée qu'on la touche comme ça.

Mais ce ne fut pas la concernée qui répondit. Un second roux s'approcha et posa sa main sur la tête de la dite Hiyori. Adressant un énorme sourire à Orihime, il dit d'un ton amusé: «T'occupe pas. Elle n'a juste pas trop l'habitude d'en voir d'aussi gros.»

A ses paroles, la concernée sembla reprendre ses esprits et se redressa brutalement. Une veine battit sur sa tempe, son visage se crispa et elle se retourna brusquement pour faire face au roux.

«Renji... Enfoiré... Je vais te tuer!» Cria-t-elle, avant de se jeter sur lui et de le mettre au sol.

Amusée, Orihime ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu, avant d'être entraînée par Erza dans l'entre d'Aizen. Comme toujours, elles firent analyser la pupille de leur œil, traversèrent le couloir, puis appuyèrent sur le gros bouton rouge avant de pouvoir pénétrer dans le bureau du chef du Hueco Mundo.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce dernier ne se trouvait pas derrière son bureau, mais confortablement installé sur le canapé, en face de Gin. Yammy et Chad manquaient à l'appel.

\- Erza, Orihime, comment s'est passé votre mission? Demanda-t-il de sa voix si captivante.

\- On en a apprit plus. L'Akatsuki avait besoin de cet homme pour couvrir leurs transactions d'argents. Selon lui, ils voulaient dissimuler les fonds douteux de leur «Projet T».

\- Mais quelque chose d'étrange s'est produit, enchaîna Erza. Alors qu'il allait nous révéler ce qu'était ce fameux projet T, il s'est soudainement mit à convulser, et il est ensuite mort en quelques secondes.

\- Je vois, murmura Aizen, sceptique. Il semblerait qu'ils prennent d'immenses précautions pour ce fameux Projet T.

\- Je suis curieux de savoir ce dont il s'agit, continua Gin.

\- Bon travail, reprit Aizen, sans savoir dans quelle affaire il s'embarquait.

Grimmjow poussa lentement la porte de la chambre d'Orihime et Erza. La lumière était éteinte, dormaient-elles? Silencieusement, il pénétra dans ce lieu si familier et referma la porte derrière lui.

«Oi, vous dormez?» chuchota-t-il.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Alors, il se dirigea à pas de velours vers le lit d'Orihime et s'y assit. Elle avait les yeux fermés et dormait sur le côté, visiblement plongée dans un paisible sommeil. Ses longs cheveux étaient étalés autour de sa tête, comme un halo, et son beau, doux et tendre visage était légèrement éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui pénétrait par la baie vitrée.

En la voyant ainsi, Grimmjow eut un sourire d'attendrissement, chose rarissime chez lui. Elle était indéniablement belle, il devait se l'avouer. Et puis, elle n'avait pas tant changé, depuis ce jour-là. Alors, à cette pensée, le jour de leur première rencontre lui revint en mémoire. La scène l'avait marqué, et il s'en souvenait dans les moindres détails. Ce jour qui avait radicalement bouleversé sa vie.

[ Mettre cette musique : watch?v=x_ZjU7DIfgQ ]

Ce jour-là, comme tant d'autres, Grimmjow avait été voler de quoi manger chez un marchand de poisson, chez qui il avait l'habitude de faire «ses courses». Et, pour la énième fois, il se fit prendre. Cependant, contrairement aux autres jours, le marchand ne prit pas la peine de lui courir après. Non, à la place, il fit signe à cinq hommes beaucoup plus jeunes et costauds qui se lancèrent à la poursuite du petit voyou.

Grimmjow courrait du plus vite qu'il pouvait, deux maigres poissons dans les mains. Mais, lui qui connaissait pourtant ces quartiers par cœur, se retrouva face à un cul-de-sac.

«Merde!» jura-t-il, conscient de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, il fit face à ses pourchasseurs. Lorsqu'il se mit à les détailler, il vit que deux d'entre eux portaient une batte, et qu'un autre avait un pistolet. Visiblement, il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple correction. Mais Grimmjow n'était pas étonné, ni même apeuré. Après tout, le monde dans lequel il vivait était impitoyable, et même si il n'avait pas de réelle raison de vivre, il se battrait jusqu'au bout, pour ne pas mourir comme un de ses stupides chiens sans convictions.

Alors, Grimmjow se jeta rapidement sur l'homme le plus proche et lui assena un violent coup de poing dans le visage. Ce dernier eut mal, mais évidemment, la force d'un gamin de dix ans n'était pas comparable à celle d'un adulte. Mais le bleuté n'abandonnait pas. Profitant du fait d'être petit, il se glissa sous ses jambes et lui flanqua un magistral coup de pied dans l'entrejambe. Hurlant de douleur, l'homme s'écrasa au sol.

«Alors, à qui le prochain?» cria Grimmjow sur un ton provocateur.

Et oui, son côté stupide, sûr de lui et son sourire carnassier ne dataient pas d'hier, il avait toujours été comme ça, pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne. Alors, il s'était précipité sur un deuxième homme et, usant à nouveau de sa petite taille, il le fit renverser à terre.

Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le frapper au visage, Grimmjow se prit un violent coup de pied dans les côtes qui l'envoya valser contre le mur. Il toussa et cracha du sang, faisant tomber ses poissons à terre. Il sentait sa force le quitter petit à petit. Putain, mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas la force ou l'endurance d'un adulte? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se battre plus sérieusement et mettre une bonne flanquée à ce groupe d'imbéciles?

Et, à cet instant, lorsque Grimmjow rouvrit ses yeux bleus, il vit à une vingtaine de mètres derrière deux petites filles rousses. L'une se jeta dans une poubelle, et l'autre se tourna vers eux. Puis un homme se plaça au-dessus de lui, armé d'une batte de base-ball. Il arborait un sourire aussi carnassier que ceux que faisait le bleuté en temps normal, un sourire qui ne valait rien de bon.

«Alors, on fait moins le malin, sale gosse! Tu vas crever ici même, et on entendra jamais plus parler de toi.»

Grimmjow grinça des dents. Il était foutu, entouré de cinq hommes beaucoup plus âgés et forts que lui, contre lesquels il n'avait visiblement aucune chance.

«Bande d'enfoirés» siffla-t-il, en adieu à ce monde qui ne lui manquerait certainement pas.

Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à recevoir un coup mortel, quelque chose d'inconnu se produisit. L'homme qui se préparait à le tuer tomba sur le côté, raide mort, sous les yeux écarquillés du bleuté qui n'y comprenait rien. Alors, il vit la petite fille rousse qui se rapprochait en courant d'eux. Putain, mais elle voulait se faire tuer, ou quoi? Et puis, d'où venait ce couteau qui avait tué son bourreau?

Mais Grimmjow n'eut pas le temps de parler, car cette dernière sauta dans les airs, à une hauteur inimaginable pour un enfant de son âge. Poussant un cri hargneux, elle se jeta sur un second homme et lui planta un couteau dans le crâne. Du sang gicla sur son visage et sur ses vêtements encore plus sales que ceux d'un clochard.

Grimmjow hallucinait. Sans perdre une seconde, elle retira son arme, sauta et s'attaqua à un troisième. Mais, cette fois-ci, elle préféra jeter son couteau sur lui. La lame ensanglantée traversa clairement le torse de l'homme avant de venir se planter sur le sol.

Trois corps étaient tombés en seulement quelques secondes. Alors, les deux restants choisirent la fuite, priant pour que cette enfant ne se jette pas à leur poursuite.

La concernée retira son couteau du sol et l'empoigna. Sa «robe» n'était qu'un bout de tissu sale, déchiré et tâché de sang. Ses pieds nus étaient rouges et abîmés, et il y avait de nombreux hématomes sur ses mollets.

Bordel, mais c'était quoi, cette fille? Comment pouvait-elle être dotée d'une si grande force? Comment pouvait-elle être si dangereuse? Que voulait-elle? Allait-elle le tuer? Mais, alors que les questions assaillaient son esprit troublé, il se contenta d'un brusque «T'es qui, toi?», fidèle à lui-même.

A cet instant, la petite fille se retourna et le cœur de Grimmjow fit un bond. Bordel de putain de merde. Il devait sûrement rêver. Putain!Putain! Putain, mais c'était quoi, ça?! La première image qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celle d'un ange. Mais bordel, cette assassin avait un putain de visage d'ange! Comment était-ce possible?!

Grimmjow perdait la raison. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda de nouveau. Non, il ne rêvait pas, elle était vraiment sublime. Ses grands yeux gris, ses joues et ses lèvres légèrement rosées, ses sourcils relevés et son air étonné. Mais dans quel monde vivait-il? Comment pouvait-on être à la fois si belle et si dangereuse? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il faudrait vraiment penser à interdire la création de tels enfants.

Il hallucinait et cela devait clairement se voir sur son visage. Il était perdu, et la seule chose dont il était sûr, était que cette fille n'était pas humaine. Alors, ne voulant pas passer pour un idiot, il tenta de contenir sa surprise et examina la situation plus sereinement. Et oui, il en était capable, sous ses airs de fou furieux.

La beauté de cette enfant n'était pas celle d'un mannequin, bien évidemment. Non, même si du sang coulait sur son visage, elle dégageait quelque chose de rassurant, de chaleureux. Sa beauté était pure, simple, elle rayonnait.

Mais, alors qu'il était encore dans sa contemplation, elle s'avança et se pencha vers lui.

\- Oi, c'est quoi cette façon de s'adresser à sa sauveuse, cria-t-elle en lui assenant un coup sur la tête, BA-KAAAA!

\- Aie aie aie! Mais t'es complètement tarée! Et puis c'est quoi, ça, ba-ka?

\- Ça veut dire «idiot».

\- Heeein? La ferme! En plus, j'men serai très bien sorti sans toi, pauvre folle!

\- Ah ouais, t'en es sûr? Rigola-t-elle.

\- Carrément!

Alors, un innocent sourire éclaira son visage, et elle lui tendit la main.

«Je m'appelle Orihime Inoue.»

Il la fixa, sceptique et méfiant, puis finit par demander: «T'es chinoise?»

Sur un ton nonchalant, elle répondit, toujours en souriant: «Je sais pas.»

Alors, après l'avoir de nouveau détaillé, il posa sa main dans la sienne, sans jamais penser que cette fille bouleverserait sa vie.

«Grimmjow Jaggerjack.»

Puis Grimmjow fut sorti de ces pensées lorsqu'il entendit:

«Tu veux quoi, baka?»

Orihime le regardait du coin de l'œil. Il rigola. Onze ans après, elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil.

\- Ça va? S'enquit-il.

\- Tu te soucies de moi, comme c'est gentil, ironisa-t-elle en se redressant pour lui faire face. Oui, je vais bien.

\- Au fait, tu sais, tu danses pas si mal, finalement, rigola-t-il.

\- Oh! Un compliment! Mon Dieu, mais Grimmjow, tu es malade?

Alors, pour seule réponse, un rictus apparut sur son visage, il fondit sur elle et lui enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller. Quand il eut fini de l'étouffer, il s'adossa sur le mur derrière le lit, les jambes étendues et elle se redressa à son tour.

Alors, les deux amis d'enfance se mirent à ressasser les faits du passé.

\- Tu t'souviens de notre première rencontre? Demanda-t-il.

\- Comment pourrais-je oublier? Même à dix ans, tu avais l'habitude de te mettre dans le pétrin, rigola-t-elle.

\- T'étais pas mal non plus dans ton cas, 'hime.

\- Ouais. On peut pas dire qu'on ait eu une enfance des plus ordinaires.

A ces mots, Grimmjow saisit le petit cadre à photo qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit à ses côtés et se mit à l'étudier. Il y avait en tout onze personnes, un adulte et dix adolescents. La photo était belle, bien prise, colorée, et on pouvait clairement ressentir tous les sentiments et tout l'amour qui en émanait.

Au centre de la photo se trouvait Orihime, environ âgée d'une quinzaine d'année qui avait prit sous ses bras Grimmjow et un autre adolescent aux cheveux roses. Elle faisait un grand sourire et regardait l'objectif. Mais, contrairement à elle, les deux garçons qu'elle tenait n'étaient pas du tout concentrés. Grimmjow était en pleine moquerie concernant son ami Gajeel. En effet, une petite adolescente aux courts cheveux bleus avait grimpé sur son dos, le prenant par surprise. Quant à l'autre adolescent, il était en pleine dispute, front contre front, avec un autre garçon du même âge, torse nu, avec des cheveux noirs qui se livraient bataille. Par ailleurs, un peu plus loin, il y avait une autre fille, à la peau pâle et à la longue chevelure bleue qui regardait timidement ce même adolescent aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Ensuite, juste derrière cette jolie brochette, il y avait Erza ainsi que deux autres filles et un homme. On voyait le visage agacé d'Erza qui s'apprêtait clairement à frapper les deux adolescents qui se faisaient face. A ses côtés se tenaient deux autres adolescentes qui étaient dans les bras d'un grand homme, adulte, aux cheveux châtains rejetés en arrière. L'une avait une éclatante chevelure couleur chocolat, attachée en une queue de cheval et faisait une tête un peu gênée, tandis que l'autre, aux longs cheveux immaculés de blanc fixait l'objectif, un sourire mignon étirant ses lèvres.

Grimmjow passa un pouce sur la photo, la tête remplie de souvenirs nostalgiques.

\- Ça fait vraiment longtemps, commença Grimmjow.

-Oui. J'espère qu'on pourra bientôt aller les voir.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. On n'entendait que la respiration calme d'Erza qui dormait. De sa place, Grimmjow la voyait dans son lit, plongée dans un sommeil réparateur et apaisant. Elle aussi, elle avait joué un rôle incroyable dans sa vie et il lui devait beaucoup. Même si ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang, Grimmjow se sentait incroyablement lié à elle, et Erza était devenu sa sœur.

\- Elle est toujours hantée par ce type, Erza? Demanda-t-il à intention d'Orihime qui s'était mise dans une position similaire à la sienne.

\- Oui, malheureusement, répondit-elle.

Alors, Orihime se laissa tomber sur son gigantesque lit et étala ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Eh, Grimmjow?

\- Ouais?

\- Tu as déjà pensé à ce qu'auraient été nos vies si on avait eu des parents... Disons... «normaux»?

Le bleuté fut surpris. Il regarda la rousse d'un air perplexe. Elle fixait le plafond, la lune se reflétant alors dans ses yeux gris. L'imitant, il se laissa à son tour tomber sur le matelas et posa son regard sur ce même plafond.

«Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si ils ne m'avaient pas abandonné, je ne vous aurai jamais rencontré. Et ça...»

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Orihime, qui était agréablement surprise. Elle tourna sa tête dans sa direction et se mit à admirer son profil, sa mâchoire imposante et typiquement masculine, son nez droit et sa bouche parfaitement dimensionnée. Il avait grandi, depuis ce jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés et il avait un tantinet mûri, aussi. Mais Grimmjow restait Grimmjow, et finir de tels aveux restaient comme impossible pour un fier type comme lui qui ne devait pas dévoiler ses sentiments.

Orihime était contente qu'il soit là, avec Erza et elle. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir rencontré.

Alors, sur cette dernière, pensée, elle enfonça sa tignasse rousse dans son oreiller, rassurée, souriante et apaisée.

Merci de m'avoir luuuu! En espérant que ma fanfiction ne soit pas trop nulle!

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je reste ouverte à n'importe quel avis!

A bientôt.:)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Les rayons du soleil réchauffaient légèrement sa peau, et coloraient doucement chacune des parties de son visage. La chaleur montait tranquillement et la lumière, devenue plus forte, perçait maintenant les boucliers qu'étaient ses fines paupières. Orihime ouvrit paresseusement ses yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt, agressés par une vive luminosité qui inondait sa chambre.

Prenant le temps de se réveiller en douceur, elle étira ses jambes et serra son oreiller contre elle, oreiller d'ailleurs très confortable qu'elle entourait de ses bras. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, sa nuit avait été très paisible et encore plus agréable qu'à l'accoutumée.

«Réveillée?» entendit-elle.

La jeune femme rouvrit légèrement ses yeux, et vit que ceux-ci s'étaient habitués à la clarté. Puis lorsqu'elle les ouvrit complètement, elle reconnut Erza qui se tenait debout sur la terrasse, près de la baie vitrée ouverte, une expression amusée sur le visage. Un petit bâillement s'échappa de sa bouche et elle l'interrogea du regard concernant la raison de son sourire.

Pour toute réponse, la femme aux cheveux écarlates lui indiqua alors de la tête l'oreiller sur lequel elle s'appuyait. Orihime se frotta les yeux et lorsqu'elle redressa légèrement sa tête, son visage prit aussitôt une teinte cramoisie. Cet oreiller n'était en réalité autre qu'un certain bleuté du nom de Grimmjow Jaggerjack qui dormait encore paisiblement.

Une jambe enroulée autour de celle du concerné, une main posée sur son torse sculpté, la poitrine plaquée contre ses côtes, et la tête confortablement installée sur ce torse musclé, on pouvait dire que la jeune femme était intimement collée au corps de cet homme qui était encore dans les bras de Morphée.

Étouffant un petit cri de surprise, Orihime éloigna lentement ses membres de ceux de Grimmjow et quitta discrètement le lit, priant pour que ce dernier ne l'ait pas vu dans une telle position. Puis elle souffla, et son visage put reprendre sa teinte normale. Elle répondit à l'amusement de sa sœur par un petit sourire ainsi qu'un soupir de soulagement, avant de pénétrer dans cette grande et luxueuse salle de bain qui était sienne.

Aizen ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Lorsque Grimmjow, Gajeel, Erza et elle-même étaient devenus ses bras droits, il avait vu les choses en grand et leur avait construit ce sublime immeuble pour eux tous-seuls. Toutes les pièces avaient été pensées pour satisfaire chacune de leurs envies et elles étaient toutes plus luxueuses et plus grandes les unes que les autres.

Orihime fit coulisser la vitre de sa douche avant de s'y avancer. La salle était presque aussi grande que sa chambre, à Erza et elle, et elle était équipée d'une gigantesque baignoire, d'une douche et de tout un tas de gadgets électroniques. Une baie vitrée s'étendait sur la gauche, avec une vue imprenable sur la forêt qui les entourait.

Orihime fit alors couler l'eau, une fine vapeur commença à envahir la douche. Puis, la femme appuya sur une petite partie du mur qui s'avérait être une dalle, dalle qui s'enfonça aussitôt au contact de sa main. Alors, un pan mur se recula et pivota sur lui-même, faisant apparaître un écran plat au sein même de la douche. Ainsi, la rousse put faire tranquillement sa toilette tout en suivant les actualités du pays. Ah, la technologie!

Lorsqu'elle eut fini et qu'elle sortit de sa salle de bain, sa chambre était vide. Plus d'Erza et surtout, plus de Grimmjow. Elle se rendit alors dans le dressing commun qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur, dressing qui faisait évidemment la taille d'une petite salle de classe, et s'habilla rapidement d'un vieux jean clair et d'un simple tee-shirt.

Ensuite, elle s'approcha des commandes de la climatisation qui étaient accrochées au mur et souleva le boîtier. Derrière celui-ci se trouvait un système de sécurité dans lequel elle entra un code. Aussitôt, deux parties «penderie» du dressing s'avancèrent d'elles-mêmes, dévoilant un arsenal d'armes à feu pour l'une: fusils, kalachnikov, carabines, kriss, pistolets, munitions et une série d'armes blanches pour l'autre: baïonnette, naginata, tantô, sabre, matraque électrique, poing américain, etc, dissimulées derrière des chemisiers.

Après les avoir inspectées, elle dit à voix haute, bien qu'étant seule dans la pièce:

«Hmm... Il nous faudrait un nouveau lance rocket, trois revolver, des grenades, des munitions et d'autres lames.»

Puis elle les referma avant de sortir et de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner.

L'heure suivante, les deux rousses se rendirent dans le bâtiment principal. Il devait être onze heures, et la pièce n'était pas aussi remplie qu'à un moment plus tardif de la journée. Comme souvent, à la vue de ces deux femmes, le petit Wonderwice se jeta sur les sœurs et les prit dans ses bras.

C'était un enfant des plus attentionnés qui soient, quoi qu'un peu étrange sur les bords. Il ne parlait jamais et se contentait de petits «Ohh», «Ahh» qui avaient souvent eu pour effet d'énerver les gens. Mais Erza, Orihime, et même Kagura, n'avaient vu en lui qu'un petit être perdu et rejeté qui ne demandait qu'un peu d'affection. Ainsi, il était devenu le petit protégé de ces trois combattantes.

«Tu n'as pas vu Kagura?» demanda Erza au petit blond, qui se contenta de secouer la tête.

Alors, elle lui caressa la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie, accompagnée d'Orihime. Mais, à peine eurent-elles fait un pas qu'il leur attrapa un morceau d'habit pour les empêcher d'aller plus loin. La bouche entrouverte, il les regardait de ses grands yeux, comme pour demander «Où allez-vous?»

Semblant comprendre cette interrogation silencieuse, Orihime s'agenouilla et déclara: «On va faire un peu les magasins, tu nous attends ici?»

Mais, à l'instant où elle prononça ces mots, deux paires d'yeux brillants apparurent dans la pénombre de la pièce. Erza et Orihime échangèrent un regard. Mais, lorsque les deux détenteurs, ou plutôt détentrices, de ces yeux sortirent de l'obscurité, elles se relaxèrent. Il ne s'agissait que de Rangiku et Lucy, deux femmes pulpeuses aux différentes nuances de cheveux blonds.

Lucy Heartfilia, grande héritière de la célèbre famille Heartfilia, avait intégré le Hueco Mundo simplement pour pouvoir vivre sa propre vie (Étrange, non?), car elle ne se sentait pas à sa place dans la riche famille qui était sienne et voulait échapper aux problèmes. Elle avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs et de grands yeux marrons qui lui donnait un air innocent. Elle était fine, de petite taille, la peau claire et avait une bonne poitrine. Rangiku Matsumoto, quant à elle, était une orpheline ayant longuement vécue avec Gin Ichimaru, associé d'Aizen. De nombreux points restent à éclaircir sur son passé et son histoire avec ce renard. Elle était grande et fine, avec une poitrine aussi imposante que celle d'Orihime, de longs cheveux blonds vénitiens ondulés et de magnifiques yeux d'un bleu clair et glacial.

\- Vous allez faire les magasins?! S'écria Lucy les yeux brillants, agréablement surprise.

\- O-Oui.

\- Mon Dieu! Erza et Orihime vont faire les boutiques! Renchérit sa camarade qui les prit dans ses bras. Vous êtes enfin devenues des femmes.

\- Je ressens la même chose que toi, Rangiku! Enchaîna l'autre blonde en se joignant au câlin collectif. Je suis si fière!

Les deux rousses se laissèrent faire, dubitatives et loin de comprendre de quoi il retournait. Elles allaient souvent faire les courses, alors pourquoi autant d'agitation aujourd'hui? Mais, ce que les deux blondes ignoraient, c'était qu'il était en réalité question d'un tout autre type de magasin.

Alors, dans la demi-heure qui suivit, les deux blondes préparèrent leurs affaires, avant de monter dans le 4x4 des Deux Dragons, accompagnées de Yoruichi qui avait également souhaité se joindre à la sortie.

Et c'est ainsi que les cinq femmes sortirent du domaine, dans la grosse voiture blindée qui était leur. Erza aimait beaucoup conduire, et elle aimait surtout accélérer. Alors, lorsqu'elle passa à 100 km/h en pleine ville, zigzagant entre les différents véhicules, l'intérieur de la voiture se transforma en une véritable attraction, avec les cris plus ou moins enthousiastes qui vont avec.

Une vingtaine de minutes après, Lucy se précipita dehors et dégringola, le ventre tout retourné. Elle fut suivie d'une Rangiku plus énergique que jamais et d'une Yoruichi tout aussi exaltée. Mais, lorsqu'elles virent qu'elles étaient bien loin des magasins, et qui plus est, dans un quartier malfamé, leur ardent élan les abandonna, elles en restèrent bouche bée.

Tout sourire ayant disparu de son visage, Yoruichi s'adressa à Erza : «Oi... Je peux savoir ce qu'on fiche dans le quartier le plus dangereux du Mexique... Alors qu'on devrait être au centre commercial?»

Mais c'est Orihime qui répondit nonchalamment, avec une expression innocente qui lui allait si bien:

\- Oh, vous ne le saviez pas? C'est le meilleur coin pour acheter des armes, ici! On y trouve des mitraillettes de bonne qualité, des fusils, des pistolets et même des-

\- Attends une seconde, Orihime, soupira Rangiku en lui coupant la parole comme si elle avait du mal à réaliser, tu veux dire que... Vous aviez prévu dès le début... D'acheter des armes?

\- Oui, évidemment! Répondit sa sœur, un immense sourire étirant ses lèvres.

A ces mots, comme celui d'un seul homme, les visages de Lucy et Rangiku se décomposèrent brutalement et leur mâchoires se décollèrent. Toute couleur quitta leurs corps et les iris de leurs yeux disparurent pour ne devenir que de gros ronds blancs qui les fixaient avec stupeur: elles étaient tombées de haut.

Puis, contrairement aux autres, Yoruichi partit dans un fou-rire des plus sincères, la larme à l'œil, tandis que Lucy, déprimée, fixait le sol de sa tête livide, au-dessus de laquelle on pouvait clairement apercevoir les quelques traits et l'aura sombre qui en émanaient.

«On aurait du s'en douter!» S'exclama Yoruichi, pleurant de rire.

«Elles sont terribles...» Renchérit Rangiku qui s'était reprise.

«Des monstres...» Acheva Lucy, qui elle, ne s'en remettait pas.

Puis la blonde vénitienne se précipita et prit la place d'Erza au volant, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire.

«Je vais vous conduire à un VRAI centre-commercial, où on achète des VRAIS VETEMENTS, pas des ARMES!» s'écria-t-elle, en insistant bien sur ce qui devait être les mots-clés.

Puis, lorsque tout le monde fut à bord, elle démarra, à une vitesse beaucoup plus rassurante que celle d'Erza. Les deux blondes de la voiture étaient plus que déterminées et on pouvait même voir une intense lueur briller dans leurs yeux. Lucy et Rangiku étaient les gérantes des bars à hôtesses et des clubs que possédaient le Hueco Mundo, et elles s'occupaient également de fournir quelques uniformes aux membres de l'organisation pour certaines missions spéciales, ou autre.

Et, selon elles, les tenues que les deux rousses arboraient au quotidien n'étaient pas convenables. C'est-à-dire que leur style vestimentaire était assez... Hm... Particulier, pour les deux jolies femmes qu'elles étaient. En effet, Erza était une fanatique d'armures et de protections en tout genre, et elle portait presque toujours sur elle un gilet pare-balles noir qui était devenu comme une seconde peau à ses yeux.

Et Orihime, quant à elle, ne portaient que des habits simples, vieux et sobres, qui ne la mettaient pas du tout en valeur. Bien qu'elles sachent se faire belles, sexy ou classes quand il le fallait, les deux jeunes femmes ne s'habillaient de façon féminines que très rarement.

Elles ne se maquillaient jamais, à part lorsque cela s'avérait être nécessaire, et avaient énormément de mal à accorder leurs habits, chose qui, d'après les deux stylistes de l'organisation, n'était pas concevable pour des femmes d'une telle beauté. Ainsi, leur façon de se vêtir était devenue un sujet de débat au sein même du Hueco Mundo.

Certains se plaisent à dire, sans toutefois les critiquer, qu'elles étaient presque des garçons manqués, et que c'était pour cela qu'elles étaient si proches des hommes, tandis que d'autres préféraient dire qu'elles aimaient la simplicité et n'accordaient juste pas plus d'importance que cela à leur vêtements. Mais pour les deux blondes, il n'était pas question de les laisser dans cet horrible pétrin, et à ce moment-ci, elles choisirent de s'investir corps et âme dans cette tâche qui s'avérait être un véritable défi pour elles.

Dans la demi-heure suivante, elles débarquèrent au centre commercial, sans passer inaperçues, comme toujours. Évidemment, une métisse au physique exotique et à l'éclatante chevelure violette foncée, accompagnée de deux blondes aux courbes pulpeuses et aux visages d'anges, ainsi que deux autres femmes dotées d'exceptionnels cheveux et de corps tout aussi extraordinaires ne pouvaient qu'attirer l'attention.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux rousses furent traînées dans une bonne centaine de magasins tous différents les uns des autres. Les heures qui suivirent furent d'ailleurs tout aussi intenses qu'une séance de sport à la salle. Après s'être occupées des sous-vêtements, du maquillage et des chaussures d'Erza et d'Orihime, tout en se choisissant également des ensembles pour elles, Yoruichi, Lucy et Rangiku décidèrent de soumettre à leurs amies un défilé dans un grand magasin de vêtements.

Laissant leurs deux cobayes à l'entrée, les trois femmes se précipitèrent sur les différents articles du magasins. A une vitesse ahurissante, elles avaient chacune confectionner bon nombre de tenues destinées à leurs deux amies. Alors, elles revinrent les prendre par les mains et les menèrent à deux cabines d'essayage différentes où trônaient deux gigantesques montagnes de vêtements et d'accessoires.

«Erza, tu seras la première. Fais-nous rêver.» Affirma Rangiku, jouant à fond son rôle de styliste de luxe.

Quelques minutes après, la femme aux cheveux écarlates ressortit de sa cabine, sous les yeux éblouis de sa propre sœur et des trois juges qui n'étaient autres que ses proches amies.

Sa première tenue était constituée d'une longue robe bleue marine des plus magnifiques qui soient. Le haut de l'habit était fait d'une matière différente du reste, plus satinée, et il ne couvrait que la poitrine de la jeune femme. Ses côtes et le bas de son dos étaient joliment dévoilés, tout en restant classe. Sur le devant du haut, à l'emplacement du milieu de ses seins, démarrait un petit bout de tissu qui faisait la jonction entre le haut et le bas de la robe, une jupe en voile de la même couleur.

Elle s'avança sur ses hauts talons -qu'on ne voyait absolument pas tant la robe était longue- et commença à défiler devant ses amis qui n'en revenaient tout bonnement pas.

«Wow...» chuchota Rangiku.

«Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de ma sœur.» Rigola Orihime, une expression de fierté sur le visage.

Puis Erza dévoila sa seconde tenue. Après s'être changée en cabine, elle refit son apparition dans une tenue totalement différente et bien plus banale. Elle était vêtue d'un simple jean clair moulant qui sublimait ses hanches, juchée sur de fins talons ouverts noirs, avec un chemisier blanc légèrement fendu sur le devant, dévoilant une infime partie de son décolleté, et d'un joli perfecto noir en cuir. Cela lui allait à merveille, et les quatre juges semblaient du même avis. Elle marcha devant ses amies et arrivée au bout, elle fit-même une de ces poses qu'on voyait régulièrement dans les défilés de mode.

«Simple. Efficace. Classique.» affirma Yoruichi, avec un air satisfait.

Erza attirait beaucoup de monde. Les vendeuses s'étaient toutes réunies autour de la scène et même certains clients restaient pour admirer le spectacle.

Puis vint le troisième assortiment. Il s'agissait d'une robe courte de couleur jaune flashy qui lui donnait tout de suite un côté gaie. La robe d'abord serrée sur le haut s'évasait au niveau de son nombril pour venir caresser le milieu de ses cuisses. Elle portait avec ceci des sandales noires avec une petite décoration dorée sur le dessus.

«Ça fait très été. J'adhère.» déclara Lucy, suivie de Rangiku qui opina de la tête.

La quatrième tenue revint sur le thème de la soirée très chic. Erza arborait une longue robe totalement blanche qui lui donnait des allures de sirène. De longues manches en mousseline qui se terminaient avec de petits diamants autour des poignets, un col en V plongeant qui prenait fin à hauteur de son nombril, un dos nu, et une cascade de diamants qui marquait ses hanches et ses épaules. Erza s'avança au devant de ses juges qui avaient les yeux pétillants. Elle fit tourner sa traîne blanche, faisant voleter ses longs cheveux rouges, sans même se rendre compte que nombre d'hommes s'étaient rassemblés derrière le vitrage, envoûtés par les charmes de la jeune femme.

Erza, tu es...» commença Lucy.

Les larmes aux yeux, Orihime se jeta sur sa sœur et cria: «On dirait une vraie mariée!» avant d'être subitement tirée par Yoruichi qui affirmait qu'elle ne devait pas salir la robe.

De nombreuses tenues toutes différentes les unes des autres défilèrent sous les yeux des hommes et des juges, passant de la plus extravagante à la plus discrète, du cosplay à la femme d'affaire, du kimono à la robe de soirée, etc. Erza semblait s'amuser, et elle faisait l'unanimité au sein de tout le public, quand vint la dernière tenue.

La jeune femme fit dépasser une jambe nue derrière le rideau, créant du suspens au sein de son assemblée. Puis, d'un geste sensuel, elle tira le tissu qui la séparait de son public et dévoila son ultime tenue. A cet instant, la mâchoire de Lucy et Rangiku se décrochèrent et leurs yeux rétrécirent à un tel point qu'ils ne devinrent que de tout petits points noirs. Une étincelle d'admiration apparut dans les yeux de Yoruichi et Orihime.

Erza était vêtue d'un maillot de corps bustier aux imprimés tigrés violets. Elle avait accessoirisé sa tenue avec des poings blancs de chat, une queue blanche, un collier au ras du cou et la touche finale, les oreilles de chat qui trônaient sur sa tête.

«Oi... Je ne me souviens pas que l'une d'entre nous ait choisi cette tenue...» marmonna Lucy, dubitative.

Mais encore une fois, le charme naturel de la rousse ravit toute l'assemblée et des cris d'approbation retentirent de derrière le vitrage.

«C'est... Sublime, Erza! C'est l'essence même de la beauté! S'écria une Yoruichi toute émue, la larme à l'œil, avant de se lever et de prendre les mains de son amie dans les siennes. Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de goût, vraiment! Je suis si fière, si touchée!»

«Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de ma sœur.» répéta l'autre rousse, assise sur son fauteuil, le même air de fierté sur sa tête.

Alors Rangiku éclata de rire, pendant que Lucy se demandait avec quelle genre de femmes est-ce qu'elle traînait.

\- Orihime, c'est à toi! S'exclama Rangiku en la prenant par la main.

\- Euh... D'accord.

Puis, lorsqu'elles furent toutes deux seules dans la cabine, la blonde vénitienne la prit par les épaules.

\- Écoute-moi, Orihime, commença-t-elle. Erza a fait une sublime prestation, mais tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre pour autant! Tu dois montrer de quoi tu es capable et même si il s'agit de ta sœur, tu te dois de la surpasser! Est-ce que tu m'as bien comprise?

\- Oui! Répondit sa camarade, déterminée, qui se demandait tout de même à quel moment cette simple sortie entre amies s'était transformée en un concours de mode.

Alors son amie retourna s'asseoir à sa place, laissant sa petite protégée se préparer.

Tout le public était en suspens, attendant patiemment que la deuxième rousse fasse son apparition. Et elle ne se fit pas attendre. Sa première tenue fut constituée d'un jean bleu moulant légèrement retroussé et d'un joli haut blanc, surmontée d'une splendide veste blazer de la même couleur. Elle portait de hauts talons vernis en forme de sandales de couleur taupe, assortie à la petite pochette vernis qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle s'avança devant son public, étonnement à l'aise, et secoua sa longue et éclatante chevelure. Même si ce n'était que la première tenue, tout le monde semblait apprécier le charme que dégageait la rousse. Telle sœur telle sœur.

«Parfait.» commenta Yoruichi.

Puis ce fut au tour du second assortiment. Elle sortit, cette fois-ci vêtue d'une longue robe stretch de couleur jaune orangé, ou plutôt jaune safran. La robe, moulante sur le haut jusqu'à ses hanches, tombait comme une longue cascade sur ses pieds, fendue sur les deux côtés de ses jambes jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses. Orihime tourna sur elle-même et ses cheveux roux volèrent, dévoilant le plongeant dos nus qui se trouvait derrière.

«Tu es vraiment magnifique!» S'écria Lucy, de petites étoiles scintillant dans ses yeux.

«Évidemment, c'est ma sœur, quand même.» Renchérit Erza, qui adoptait exactement la même attitude qu'Orihime quelques minutes plus tôt.

La troisième tenue se composa d'une nouvelle robe rose saumon, s'arrêtant mi-cuisse. La robe se séparait en deux morceaux de tissus qui démarraient aux bretelles. Les deux morceaux de voile cachaient chacun un sein de la Demoiselle avant de se croiser au niveau de son ventre et de tomber sur ses cuisses. Juste en-dessous de son imposante poitrine se trouvaient deux petites bandes dorées, assorties aux bretelles, qui soutenaient ses atouts proéminents et qui marquaient sa taille de guêpe. Elle portait avec ceci une petite pochette dorée en accord avec sa tenue et des talons roses saumon assortis.

«Tu as le don de sublimer tout ce que tu portes, Orihime!» commenta Rangiku, qui avait visiblement l'accord de tous les hommes et femmes présents.

Vint ensuite la quatrième composition. Orihime portait un court débardeur gris dont les bretelles se resserraient autour de son cou, sublimant sa magnifique poitrine qui lui était propre. Elle arborait avec une jupe taille haute moulante noire en simili-cuir qui lui arrivait en dessous des genoux. La jupe comportait, au niveau du nombril de la jeune femme, une partie «volante» qui s'évasait sur ses hanches. Orihime marcha sur ses talons pointus noirs, telle une vraie femme d'affaire, sans hésiter et sans même rougir.

«Si Grimmjow la voyait comme ça...» ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Yoruichi, une lueur malicieuse dans ses iris jaunes.

Et ce fut enfin le tour de la dernière et ultime tenue, celle qui eut encore plus de succès. Orihime tira lentement sur le rideau et glissa sa main sur sa hanche, tout en passant son autre main dans ses cheveux. Les hommes environnants se mirent à crier leur enthousiasme, hypnotisés par les charmes de la rousse. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire en forme de sirène, c'est-à-dire moulante jusqu'à ses genoux, puis évasée, avec un décolleté en forme de cœur. La robe était simple, mais des plus exquises qui soient. Les bretelles tombaient sur ses bras, laissant ses épaules nues et il y avait sur la longue traînée de la robe une partie beige sur laquelle étaient cousus et emperlés de magnifiques motifs noirs.

Elle s'avança fièrement, tout en jouant avec ses jambes, scotchant sur place tous les hommes de la pièce. Arrivée au bout de la «scène», elle fit volte-face avant d'adresser un éclatant sourire à ses juges et aux vendeuses.

«Orihime...» commença Lucy, plus admirative que jamais.

«C'est... splendide...» continua Rangiku, émue aux larmes.

«Je n'ai plus les mots.» renchérit Yoruichi, tout aussi épatée.

Puis Erza se leva et se précipita sur sa sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle aussi très fière. Elles se ressemblaient vraiment.

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, quand les cinq femmes ressortirent du magasin, les mains remplies d'une bonne trentaine de sac, elles furent accueillies par un tonnerre d'applaudissement et un brouhaha sans pareille. En effet, tous les spectateurs de ce petit défilé de mode improvisé les avaient attendus à la sortie du magasin pour les féliciter et les acclamer.

Ainsi se termina cette longue escapade au centre commercial. Rangiku et Lucy étaient plus fières que jamais, elles avaient accompli leur mission du jour. Et c'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'elles remontèrent dans le 4x4 rempli de sacs de shopping.

La demi-heure qui suivit, les cinq amis rentrèrent au Q.G. les mains pleines. Pour aller plus vite, Lucy et Rangiku prirent directement la direction de leur appartement, tandis qu'Orihime, Erza et Yoruichi se rendaient également dans le leur.

Il était environ quatre heures de l'après-midi, et les trois femmes n'avaient pas encore mangé. Il fut donc décidé qu'Erza préparerait le repas, pendant que les deux autres s'occupaient d'aller ranger les habits dans leurs chambres respectives. Orihime et Yoruichi se séparèrent donc pour chacune se rendre dans leur suite attitrée.

Cependant, alors que la rousse s'approchait de sa chambre, de petits bruits gênants lui parvinrent aux oreilles. C'était étrange. Erza était en bas, il ne devait donc y avoir personne dans la pièce. Sceptique, Orihime se dépêcha un peu plus et ouvra non sans peine -ses mains étant remplies de sacs- la porte de sa suite.

Mais a peine eut-elle posé un pied dans la pièce que tout son corps se pétrifia et qu'elle fit tomber au sol la totalité de ses affaires. Elle hallucinait. Un cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Devant elle, dans sa chambre, se trouvait Grimmjow allongé sur son lit à elle, surmonté d'une femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui sautait, tout en poussant des gémissements à en perdre la raison.

Aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de la rousse. Elle restait immobile, pendant qu'une guerre éclatait au sein de son esprit. Comment osaient-ils...? Que cherchaient-ils? Que leur avait-elle fait pour être traitée de la sorte...? Puis, alors qu'elle fixait Grimmjow, qui s'amusait à donner des coups de bassin de plus en plus violents à la femme, elle entendit celle-ci crier d'une voix haletante, tout en continuant ses mouvements:

«Putain... Mais tu veux... Quoi toi!? Dégage... Dégage d'ici, emmerdeuse!»

A ces mots, les yeux d'Orihime s'écarquillèrent. «Dégage d'ici»? «Emmerdeuse»? Aussitôt, la colère lui monta à la tête et elle sentit son visage prendre des couleurs. Son cerveau bouillonnait, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et automatiquement, elle serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ses paumes. Orihime tenta de se calmer, elle chercha à garder son calme, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se rabaisse à son niveau, il ne fallait pas.

Mais, quand elle entendit de nouveau: «T'attends quoi, salope?!» Sa rage explosa subitement et envahit son corps. Sa vision se troubla légèrement, elle voyait rouge. Son cœur lui criait de refaire le portrait de cette idiote qui avait pénétré sur son territoire, et pour une fois, son cerveau ne s'y opposait pas. Alors, dans un élan de colère, elle s'avança dans sa chambre, traversa les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de son lit et empoigna violemment les cheveux de la femme à leurs racines. Puis, avec une facilité déconcertante, d'une seule main, elle la jeta avec force en direction de la porte, sans se soucier de savoir si l'engin du bleuté était encore à l'intérieur.

La corps nu de la femme s'écrasa violemment contre le mur du couloir, mur qui se fissura légèrement, dans un gémissement de douleur. Orihime n'avait visiblement pas maîtrisé sa force, une fois de plus. Puis, cette dernière se dirigea dangereusement vers elle, le visage déformé par la colère. Une fois dans le couloir, elle la prit par la gorge.

Orihime était effrayante dans ces moments, il fallait se le dire. Sans un mot, elle la fixa, tout en resserrant petit à petit la pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa gorge. La rousse ne savait pas réellement ce qu'elle faisait, elle était aveuglée par la colère. Un peu excessif comme réaction, me diriez-vous. Certes, mais elle relâchait simplement la colère qu'elle avait encaissé pendant presque une décennie.

Depuis que Grimmjow avait atteint l'âge de quinze ans, Orihime avait sans cesse été confrontée à ce genre de scènes. Depuis son plus jeune âge, le bleuté avait toujours été un Don Juan qui changeait de fille comme de chemise. Et pas n'importe quel Don Juan, non, Monsieur ciblait principalement les filles refaites, plastifiées, idiotes et faciles, jamais il ne s'était réellement posé avec une vraie femme digne de ce nom. Orihime avait donc l'habitude de le voir s'amuser avec des filles qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Elle avait l'habitude de ressentir l'étrange envie de tuer -ou au moins défigurer- chacune de ces filles faciles qu'il prenait. Et elle avait également l'habitude de chasser ces émotions qu'elle ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt qu'elle ne souhaitait pas comprendre.

En temps normal, Orihime ne réagissait pas comme cela, elle gardait son ressenti au plus profond de son cœur, sans jamais exprimer son mécontentement. Mais aujourd'hui, il l'avait fait dans sa chambre à elle, sur son lit à elle, sous ses yeux à elle, et en plus, il n'avait même pas bougé le petit doigt lorsque l'autre putain de femme publique lui avait manqué de respect. Cela avait été la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase, et le sang d'Orihime n'avait fait qu'un tour. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Mais, alors qu'elle repassait toute sa haine accumulée sur la brune, une main vint fermement agripper son poignet. Sans même se retourner, elle reconnut la poigne de Grimmjow et sa haine s'intensifia davantage. Elle laissa alors tomber la femme et s'attaqua donc au bleuté, la source du problème.

Le visage crispé, les dents serrées, elle le plaqua au mur, s'apprêtant à lui envoyer un coup de poing magistral dans la tête. Mais, lorsqu'elle vit le sourire carnassier de Grimmjow et son air satisfait, elle comprit le véritable but du jeune homme. Alors, elle prit de nouveau sur elle et baissa son poing, se mordant la lèvre.

Elle se détourna de lui et ordonna d'une voix impassible et stricte: «Sors de ma chambre.»

Amusé, il répondit: «Oi, 'Hime, tu-»

Mais à cet instant, elle darda ses yeux gris sur lui, ce qui eut pour effet de le refroidir et d'effacer tout sourire de son visage. Son regard... Son expression avait radicalement changée. Ses prunelles n'étaient plus remplies de colère, non, il ne pouvait lire en elle que de l'écœurement. Oui, c'était ça, elle le regardait avec dégoût.

Grimmjow était surpris. Orihime ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi. Était-il allé trop loin? L'avait-il trop provoqué? Mais, alors que le bleuté se posait des questions sur ses faits et gestes, il entendit de nouveau, d'un ton beaucoup plus dur: «Sors... De ma chambre.»

Alors il s'exécuta, en jetant un dernier regard à la rouquine qui lui tournait de nouveau le dos. Il avait foiré, et il en avait prit conscience un peu trop tard.

«Et merde.» jura le jeune homme en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui me lisent:), en espérant que mes quelques fan fiction vous plaisent!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Paseo dela Reforma, 13:48, Mexique.

Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds, vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'un chemisier blanc marchait dans la rue. Devant elle se déroulait l'immense allée de la Paseo dela Reforma, longue d'une dizaine de kilomètres. La route était encadrée d'arbres derrière lesquels s'élevaient d'incroyables buildings comparables à ceux de Manhattan. C'était l'un des quartiers d'affaires du Mexique où se trouvaient de nombreux sièges d'entreprises, etc. La blonde rentra alors dans l'un des immenses immeubles qui la surplombaient et se rendit au comptoir de l'accueil.

«Alonzo Perez est-il dans son bureau?» demanda-t-elle sans même prendre le temps de se présenter ou de retirer ses lunettes de soleil. Elle s'était adressée à la femme de l'accueil avec un certain mépris dans la voix, révélateur de sa personnalité. Cette dernière leva de grands yeux brillants vers elle et demanda d'une voix timide:

\- Qui... Le demande?

\- Adriana Sanchez, sa cousine.

\- Oh! V-Vous êtes de la famille de Monsieur?

\- Je viens de te le dire, il me semble. Tu es sourde, ou stupide? Et puis je t'ai demandé si il était là.

\- Ah... Euh... Oui, il est là, mais je crois qu'il a de la visite.

\- Et bien dépêche-toi de m'inscrire sur la liste des visiteurs pour que je puisse monter.

\- C-Compris. Veuillez poser votre pouce sur cette mousse et y déposer votre empreinte sur cet appareil.

Accordant ses gestes à ses paroles, elle lui montra respectivement un petit bac où se trouvait une sorte de mousse remplie d'encre ainsi qu'un petit appareil qui ressemblait à une tablette transparente. Après s'être exécutée, tout en râlant sur le fait de devoir se salir les mains, elle quitta le comptoir sans même un remerciement pour la femme qui l'avait aidée.

\- Ma-Madame! Voulez-vous que je vous accompa-

\- Je connais le chemin, la coupa la concernée. Et ne le prévenez pas de ma petite visite surprise, sinon, je vous fais virer, continua-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha d'un ascenseur et posa son pouce sur un petit écran collé au mur. Un système de sécurité doté de laser lui scanna son empreinte d'ADN avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Elle monta jusqu'au troisième étage, avant de s'engager dans un large couloir beige à la moquette rouge. Puis, après avoir dépassé de nombreuses portes, elle s'arrêta près d'un petit local technique et s'adossa au mur. Là, elle sortit son téléphone et le porta à son oreille, sans toutefois appuyer sur une touche quelconque.

Quelques instants après, une femme apparut au bout du couloir, vêtue de la typique tenue de secrétaire et chargée de nombreux dossiers, qui venait dans sa direction.

«Oui, tu sais, je te l'ai dit» dit la blonde qui feignait d'être en ligne.

Quand la secrétaire d'origine européenne se rapprocha d'elle, elle pu lire sur son badge: «Mlle Petit.»

«Non, pas celui-là. Tu ne retiens vraiment rien.»

Puis, quand la femme passa à son niveau, elle rangea rapidement son téléphone. Et après avoir regardé si elle était seule, elle asséna un puissant coup dans un point bien précis de la nuque de la secrétaire qui s'écroula aussitôt sur le sol.

Sans plus de délicatesse, elle la traîna jusqu'au local qui se trouvait à côté et ferma la porte à clé. Et quand elle en ressortit, quelques minutes plus tard, elle arborait la tenue de sa victime et portait ses dossiers. Elle jeta ensuite un bref coup d'œil aux documents qu'elle possédait avant de rebrousser chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur et de monter au cinquième étage.

La minute qui suivit, elle frappait tout doucement à une grande porte de bois et ornée d'une plaque d'or sur laquelle on pouvait lire: «M. Perez.»

«Quoi encore?!» entendit-elle à travers les murs.

Alors, elle poussa timidement un battant de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir le détenteur de cette voix. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux gris et à la moustache parfaitement dessinée, assis sur un fauteuil derrière son bureau. Quand il vit le visage de la nouvelle arrivante, il fut un tantinet surpris et d'un geste, il l'invita à entrer.

Ainsi, elle ouvrit la totalité de la porte et entra dans une grande pièce inondée de lumière et joliment décorée. Il y avait, en face de cet homme, un autre monsieur chauve et obèse qui buvait une coupe de champagne. Les deux hommes costumés étaient chacun encadrés de deux hommes armés, il y avait donc un total de six personnes dans la pièce, sans la compter.

Derrière le bureau se trouvait une gigantesque baie vitrée, prenant la place du mur entier, qui devait donner en temps normal une vue imprenable sur l'allée «Paseo dela Reforma». Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait deux laveuses de carreaux qui faisaient leur métier, debout sur une estrade.

A peine fut-elle entrée qu'elle remarqua le regard intéressé que tous les hommes présents lui portaient. Évidemment, ses longs cheveux dorés, son corps plus qu'avantageux et ses fins yeux marrons faisaient effet.

\- Et on peut savoir t'es qui, ma jolie? Demanda l'homme derrière le bureau.

\- Euh.. Et bien... E-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, commença-t-elle d'une toute petite voix hésitante. Je viens juste d'arriver et... On m'a assigné à-

\- Ok, c'est bon. Viens.

Les joues rouges, la blonde fit quelques pas. Tout le monde la regardait pendant qu'elle se dandinait timidement sur ses petits talons. Et lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, elle posa ses dossiers sur le bureau et il lui ordonna: «Assieds-toi.»

Alors elle parcourut la pièce des yeux, puis, après quelques instants, elle réalisa enfin quelque chose.

«M-M'asseoir? Demanda-t-elle. Mais... Il n'y a plus de chaises pour moi...»

Pour seule réponse, le vieil homme tapota ses genoux, ce qui eut pour effet d'intensifier la rougeur des joues de la blonde. Elle le regarda d'un air choqué et confus qui fit rire toute l'assemblée, visiblement composée uniquement d'hommes pervers. Mais, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il l'attrapa fermement par le poignet et la fit monter de force sur ses genoux.

«Et bien, et bien, intervint le gros lard qui se tenait de l'autre côté du bureau. Toujours aussi brutal, Perez.»

Ledit Perez rigola avant de glisser une main baladeuse sur le ventre de la blonde, main qui allait sûrement commencer à monter un peu plus haut.

«T'es vraiment très belle, jeune fille. J'ai envie d'être généreux aujourd'hui. Alors, dis-moi, ça te dirait d'obtenir une promotion facilement?»

Alors, les rougeurs de la concernée disparurent d'un coup. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dehors, admira les buildings environnants, la vue imprenable et les deux femmes qui nettoyaient avant de brusquement se mettre à genoux. Puis, elle passa de genoux à quatre pattes et se glissa sous le bureau de l'homme.

Celui-ci fut très surpris. Il partit dans un horrible fou-rire pervers, avant de chuchoter: «Et bien, t'es rapide, toi. Tu as plutôt vite compris.»

Alors il s'affala un peu plus sur son fauteuil et commença à défaire son bouton de pantalon. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'une des laveuses de carreaux qui brisa d'un seul coup de poing la baie vitrée. Pris par surprise, tous les hommes présents reçurent des bouts de verre un peu partout sur le corps. Automatiquement, les deux hommes se protégèrent la tête et fermèrent les yeux. D'étranges bruits de déchirures retentirent, et lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils virent avec stupeur que leurs quatre gardes du corps, aussi forts soient-ils, avaient été tranchés par l'une des nettoyeuses de carreaux, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs armée d'un long sabre qui semblait d'ailleurs de très bonne qualité.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe i-» commença Monsieur Perez, avant de voir la deuxième nettoyeuse, la brune qui avait brisé les fenêtres, s'approcher de lui et lui tordre le cou en une fraction de secondes.

L'autre homme, le gros tas de graisse, renversa lui-même son fauteuil en arrière et se retrouva sur le dos, incapable de bouger comme une tortue. Aussi n'eut-il pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'il vit la secrétaire blonde marcher vers lui et lui trancher la gorge d'un geste.

Ils étaient tous morts.

Alonzo Perez, homme d'affaire, directeur des finances d'une grande entreprise, mais aussi un célèbre proxénète connu sous le nom de «Joe».

Marc Williams, second d'une grande entreprise d'électronique, et violeur à ses heures perdues. Tous deux à la tête d'un grand réseau de trafic de femmes, tous deux de vraies ordures. Et ces trois femmes avaient débarrassé le monde de ces parasites.

Alors, sans un mot, elles sortirent toutes les trois par la fenêtre et montèrent grâce à l'estrade des deux nettoyeuses. Les étages défilaient sous leurs yeux, et elles finirent par arriver sur le toit. Ici, la vue était des plus incroyables qui soient. On avait une vue directe sur tout Mexico et plus loin encore, c'était sublime. Mais les trois tueuses n'avaient pas le temps.

Elles ouvrirent la porte qui menaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment et y pénétrèrent. Là, elles se déshabillèrent en deux trois mouvements et enfilèrent de nouveaux habits de citadines normales. Elles rangèrent leurs habits dans un sac que tenait l'une des pseudos nettoyeuse de carreaux, avant de descendre un escalier, puis de prendre l'ascenseur, ascenseur qui s'ouvra automatiquement en reconnaissant l'ADN de la blonde.

Dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent, elles sortirent du building après être passées par le rez-de-chaussée. Une fois dehors, elles traversèrent la route, les arbres, et encore une autre rue, avant de s'engager dans une petite ruelle plus sombre et plus étroite. Là était garée une sublime voiture noire dans laquelle elles montèrent.

Lorsqu'elles furent à l'intérieur, elles purent enfin souffler et commencer à parler. D'un geste rapide, deux d'entre elles tirèrent sans plus de précautions sur leurs cheveux, blonds pour l'une et bruns pour l'autre, dévoilant d'éclatantes chevelures rousses qui avaient été dissimulées. La pseudo secrétaire retira également une étrange couche qui avait été rajoutée sur sa main, si fine qu'elle ne pouvait être vue à l'œil nu.

«Yosh, Erza, allons-y!» s'exclama l'une des rousses à intention de la conductrice, l'ancienne secrétaire blonde.

Le trajet dura environ une heure.

\- Kagura, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas vivre dans notre appartement? Commença Erza. On s'amuserait encore plus.

\- Eh bien... Je n'y avais jamais songé, répondit celle qui avait tranché les sbires des deux hommes d'affaires. Mais ai-je le droit? Cela ne va-t-il pas créer des tensions, étant donné que je ne suis pas l'un des bras droits d'Aizen?

En effet, depuis la création du bâtiment, les bras droits avaient toujours logés ensemble dans leur appartement, tandis que les hommes au service de ces mêmes bras droits habitaient dans le deuxième immeuble, beaucoup plus grand que le premier car plus d'effectif, qui était également collé au bâtiment principal. Ils étaient alors séparés en trois compartiments qui correspondaient au escouade des bras droits: la Section des deux chats métis, celle de la Panthera et de l'homme d'Acier et celle des deux Dragons.

\- Mais non, c'est bon si on lui demande, rétorqua Orihime, celle qui avait brisé la vitre.

\- J'adorerais... Mais je ne peux pas laissé Nell seule, non?

\- C'est décidé, s'écria la conductrice, vous allez toutes les deux venir vous installer avec nous!

Le reste du trajet se passa bien. Les trois femmes avaient monté le son, elles s'éclataient, chantaient sur des rythmes endiablés et riaient aux éclats. En les voyant ainsi, personne n'aurait pu imaginé qu'elles avaient tués six hommes quelques instants plus tôt, et des milliers en quelques années.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au Q.G, les trois jeunes femmes se rendirent directement au bureau de leur supérieur pour y faire leur rapport. La mission avait été réussie dans de bonnes conditions, et personne n'avait interféré, comme prévu. Lorsque les deux dragons lui firent part de leur projet d'héberger Kagura Miakzuchi et Neliel Tu Odelschwank dans leur gigantesque appartement qui pouvait bien accueillir deux personnes de plus, ce dernier eut une réponse qui les interpella.

«Oui, il n'y a pas de soucis, répondit-il. Elles vous rejoindront, une fois que vous serez revenues.»

Hein? Revenues? Mais revenues d'où? A leur connaissance, les deux rousses n'avaient aucun voyage de prévu. Voyant leurs airs dubitatifs, Aizen reprit: «Vous partez dans quelques heures, avec Grimmjow et Gajeel, pour Rio de Janeiro, à la base de G.»

A cette annonce, les visages des deux concernées s'illuminèrent et d'éclatants sourires se mirent à courir sur leurs visages. Elles étaient heureuses, il n'y avait aucun doute.

«Néanmoins, vous n'êtes pas en vacances, continua-t-il avec une expression amusée. Ce voyage a pour but une rencontre avec l'Akatsuki.»

A ces mots, les visages décontractés des deux jeunes femmes se renfrognèrent immédiatement.

\- Ils nous ont en effet contacté, pour que des accords soient créés entre nous et que nous n'empiétions pas mutuellement sur le territoire de l'autre.

\- Mais pourquoi devons-nous aller jusqu'au Brésil, ceux de G ne peuvent pas s'en occuper?

\- Et bien, si. Mais je serai plus confiant si vous y alliez vous, et puis, ils nous ont personnellement fait la demande de s'entretenir avec vous, pour des raisons que j'ignore. La possibilité que ce soit un test, ou même un piège, n'est pas exclue, au contraire. Faites très attention et préparez vous en conséquence. Et surtout, n'oubliez pas que vous faites partie du Hueco Mundo, alors imposez-vous et si cela tourne mal, **vous savez exactement quoi faire.**

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête et lui tournèrent le dos. Elles s'approchèrent de la porte, suivie de Kagura qui comptait prendre la même direction. Mais cette dernière fut interpellé par son chef et elle du rester dans le bureau.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux femmes étaient en plein milieu de la grande forêt qui encerclait le Q.G, prêtes à partir. Devant elles s'étendait une longue piste de décollage ainsi qu'un jet privé, celui qu'Aizen avait légué à ses bras droits.

Elles s'apprêtaient à monter dans son enceinte, quand elles entendirent: «Oi, Erza, t'étais vraiment obligée de prendre autant d'affaires?»

Il s'agissait de Gajeel, accompagné de Grimmjow, qui avait surgit d'entre les arbres. En effet, Erza portait sur ses épaules un gigantesque sac qui faisait plus de trois fois la taille de son propre corps.

«C'est toujours comme ça, avec elle.» Répondit Orihime avant de pénétrer dans l'engin.

L'intérieur était luxueux, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Le voyage se déroula sans encombres et ils arrivèrent aux alentours de onze heures du matin dans un petit aéroport sécurisé du Brésil, que leur chef avait spécialement réservé ce jour-là pour leur éviter toutes sortes de contraintes.

Les quatre amis débarquèrent sur le sol bétonné et s'étirèrent. Il faisait déjà chaud à cette heure-ci, mais une légère brise caressait leurs joues, c'était agréable. Sans qu'ils aient à lever le petit doigt, une voiture vint se poster devant eux, prêts à les accueillir.

Cependant, comme toujours, Grimmjow fit preuve de cette superbe amabilité qui le caractérisait. Il ouvrit brutalement la portière et ordonna au chauffeur de «dégager car ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un majordome et qu'il savait très bien conduire». S'exécutant, ce dernier les laissa, un tantinet effrayé par l'agressivité du bleuté, bleuté qui s'empressa de s'asseoir et de démarrer la voiture.

Fidèle au fanatique de voitures qu'il était, il fit rugir le moteur de ce superbe véhicule pendant de longs instants avant de partir en trombe et de faire crisser les pneus sur le béton. Erza devant, ils s'éclataient comme de vrais enfants, comme les amateurs de vitesse qu'ils étaient. Ils quittèrent l'enceinte de l'aéroport quelques instants plus tard.

«Mais Grimmjow, tu te rappelles du chemin? Demanda Orihime. Ça fait presque cinq ans que nous ne sommes pas revenus, après tout.»

Un pesant silence s'installa alors dans la voiture, et à la vue du visage renfrogné du jeune homme, tous soupirèrent. Il avait démarrer le véhicule sans même prendre le temps de se renseigner sur le lieu où ils étaient censés se rendre. Bon sang, ce Grimmjow. Alors Erza, sauveuse de la situation, proposa de s'arrêter à la plage qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres, d'y demander leur chemin et d'en profiter pour faire une petite pause. Ils étaient tous d'accord.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils débarquèrent sur une gigantesque plage touristique qui était bien remplie alors qu'il n'était même pas midi. Après avoir garé la voiture, Erza et Orihime ouvrirent le coffre pour y prendre les affaires dont elles avaient besoin, quand soudain, les clés de la voiture que Grimmjow avait en sa possession quelques instants avant furent balancées dans le coffre.

Mécontente, Erza se retourna, prête à enguirlander les deux hommes qui lui avaient jeté les clés à la figure, mais ils n'étaient plus là. Ils avaient disparus. Ils s'étaient volatilisés. Alors elle soupira et après avoir fermé la caisse, elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers le restaurant de la plage pour y demander leur chemin.

Une fois ces informations recueillies, elles se changèrent, louèrent des transats et y installèrent leurs affaires. Il ne leur avait fallu que quelques secondes pour remarquer Grimmjow et Gajeel qui se défonçaient sur le terrain de beach volley, non loin de leur petit coin de soleil. Ils avaient jetés leurs habits par terre et s'amusaient comme des fous, comme de jeunes hommes tout à fait normaux, qui passaient de simples vacances d'été au Brésil.

\- Tu penses pas qu'on devrait en profiter, nous aussi, Erza?

\- Oui, allons-y.

Sur ce, les femmes se levèrent. Grimmjow remarqua très vite ce qu'étaient en train de faire ses deux amies, et les conséquences se firent vite ressentir. En effet, alors qu'il les regardait, il en oublia même le match et un ballon lui tomba sur le visage.

«Bon sang, Grimmjow, tu fous quoi?» s'écria un joueur.

Mais ce dernier ne répondait pas. Gajeel vint à ses côtés et chercha la cause de son visage renfrogné. Et il comprit aussitôt lorsqu'il vit Erza et Orihime retirer leurs habits, sous les yeux éblouis et intéressés de nombreux hommes qui les entouraient. Comme à l'accoutumée, elles ne se rendaient pas compte que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elles et qu'elles étaient désirées de tous.

Gajeel fut le premier à réagir. Sans demander son reste, il abandonna sa partie de volley et se précipita vers ses deux amies. Et aucune des deux n'eut le temps de réagir lorsqu'il prit Erza dans ses bras comme une princesse et se mit à courir en direction de la mer.

Puis, alors qu'elle regardait sa sœur et son ami s'éloigner vers l'eau, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, Orihime sentit ses pieds se décoller du sol et en quelques secondes, elle se retrouva le ventre sur une épaule qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille, les jambes emprisonnées par des bras musclés. Contrairement à Gajeel, Grimmjow l'avait attrapé comme un vulgaire sac à patates et prenait la même direction que son ami Homme de Fer.

Sachant très bien que toute résistance était vaine, Orihime se laissa emporter et jeter à l'eau par celui qui s'avérait être son «ami». Lorsqu'elle refit son apparition à la surface, elle fut aussitôt confrontée à un visage dur ainsi qu'une mâchoire carrée et contractée qui laissait clairement apparaître l'agacement du jeune homme. Elle le regarda d'un air innocent et demanda:

«Pourquoi t'as fais ça?»

Une folle veine battit sur sa tempe et pour toute réponse, il se contenta d'appuyer sur la tête de la rouquine et de l'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'eau salée. S'en suivit d'une course poursuite et d'une bagarre au sein même de la mer.

Gajeel et Erza, quant à eux, étaient moins violents, plus posés.

\- Grimmjow, je comprends... Mais toi? Rigola Erza.

\- Tu crois tout d'même pas que j'vais laisser ma frangine se faire reluquer comme ça? Rétorqua Gajeel.

Alors, les deux amis rigolèrent, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à leurs deux amis. Orihime et Grimmjow formaient vraiment un drôle de duo. Ils étaient si différents l'un de l'autre, comme chien et chat, et pourtant, ils entretenaient un lien indescriptible et indestructible et ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre, comme des âmes sœurs. Erza eut un sourire attendrissant en les voyant s'amuser comme des enfants.

Les éclatants sourires qui courraient sur le visage de sa sœur bien-aimée lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensembles la remplissait de bonheur. La voir heureuse était son plus grand souhait et elle était prête à tout pour que ce sourire ne disparaisse pas. Elle était l'être le plus important à ses yeux, sa partenaire, son ombre, son sang, celle qui la comprenait et l'aimait quoi qu'il arrive, celle qui resterait à ses côtés même si tout le monde lui tournait le dos, celle qui la suivrait même en Enfer. Évidemment, l'inverse était aussi vraie, et c'était pour cela qu'elles étaient imbattables tant qu'elles restaient ensembles. L'une ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre, elles étaient la force de l'autre, tout en étant sa faiblesse. Car quiconque tentait de séparer l'inséparable en subissait les représailles, aussi horribles soient-elles.

Puis Erza fut sortie de ses pensées par Gajeel qui lui prit le poignet. Enflammé, il l'entraîna vers Grimmjow et Orihime qui se battaient toujours, avant de prendre à son tour part au combat. La baignade dura plus d'une heure, une heure de pur plaisir durant laquelle les quatre bras droits se lâchèrent et profitèrent un peu du monde qui s'offrait à eux.

Vinrent ensuite les bains de soleil pour bronzer un peu et se sécher. Les deux hommes s'étaient tous deux transformés en de vrais «body-guard» qui empêchaient quelconque homme de baver sur les deux rouquines qui se doraient au soleil. Mais cela ne faisait qu'attirer plus de regards, plus de concurrents attirés par ces deux femmes au charme surnaturel.

Puis, aux alentours de quatorze heures, ils se désaltérèrent avant de se rhabiller et de reprendre la voiture. Le chemin fut un peu plus long, dû au fait qu'aucun ne savait réellement où ils étaient, mais ils arrivèrent quand même à destination au bout de trois quarts d'heure. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans une épaisse forêt remplie d'arbres tropicaux typiques du pays avant de rencontrer un portail blanc similaire à celui qui bloquait l'accès du Q.G, au Mexique.

Gajeel sortit et appuya sur un interrupteur. La minute qui suivit, ils traversaient le bois, plus petit que celui qu'ils avaient l'habitude de côtoyer, avant de déboucher sur une nouvelle villa, toute aussi magnifique que celle d'Aizen. Erza fut la première à sortir précipitamment. Devant la bâtisse, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un sourire étira ses lèvres, elle était heureuse.

«On est de retour» chuchota-t-elle, en prenant sa sœur par la main.

Puis, pendant qu'elles se précipitaient vers les marches de l'entrée, Gajeel s'écria: «Eh, vos valises! J'compte pas tout m'trimballer moi-même, bande de feignasses!»

Mais alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à répondre, quelqu'un le fit à leur place:

«Alala, vous ne changerez donc jamais. Et bien, je suppose que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose.»

Les quatre personnages firent aussitôt volte-face pour voir cet homme qu'ils connaissaient tant. Malgré leurs âges avancés, leurs yeux brillaient d'une petite lueur comme ceux d'un enfant fier admirant son héro. Il était grand et musclé, avait un teint plutôt mat, environ la quarantaine, mais souriait comme un jeune homme qui avait retrouvé ses camarades. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs couleur rouge-orangé rejetés en arrière, une barbe bien tracée et des yeux noirs. Un de ses bras était recouvert d'un bandage, tandis que l'autre semblait être constitué de fer, et il arborait une longue cape marron déchirée.

«Content de vous revoir, les jeunes.»

A ces mots, il s'avança et prit les rousses dans ses bras tel un père l'aurait fait avec ses deux filles. Leurs joues se colorèrent légèrement et elles savourèrent pleinement cette marque d'affection et d'amour.

\- Vous m'avez manqué, chuchota-t-il.

\- Oh, mais c'est le papy, commença Grimmjow.

\- Viens nous aider avec les valises, vieil homme, continua Gajeel sur un ton moqueur.

Ledit papy était en réalité le dirigeant du Q.G. du Brésil, l'associé de longue date d'Aizen, si bien qu'on se prêtait souvent à dire qu'ils étaient frères. Il se nommait Gildarts Clive, aussi appelé Gildarts de l'Est, car il était supposé être né en Europe de l'Est, ce qui n'avait pas été confirmé, comme le lieu de naissance de beaucoup d'autres membres du Hueco Mundo. De nombreuses légendes -toutes plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres- circulaient encore aujourd'hui à son sujet, lui qui était réputé et craint dans le monde entier. A première vue, il était accueillant, un peu bête et compatissant mais lorsqu'un combat se déclenchait ou que ses proches étaient mis en danger, il devenait un monstre sanguinaire au pouvoir destructeur qui n'arrivait pas à se retenir et réduisait tout en poussière.

Ce dernier éclata d'un rire sincère en voyant comme ses enfants avaient grandis, puis il examina avec plus de précision les deux femmes qui se tenaient devant lui. Aussitôt, une lueur étrange illumina ses yeux et sa voix se fit un peu plus aiguë, teintée d'un léger vice:

«Qu'est-ce vous avez changé, vous deux, je n'en reviens pas, commença-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Vous êtes réellement devenues des femmes, et magnifiques, en plus. Et dire que j'ai élevé d'aussi belles créatures, ohlala, je suis si fieeeeeer! Non mais regardez-moi ces visages, et ces sublimes poitr-»

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un poing s'abattit violemment sur son crâne, le coupant dans ses compliments. Une voix fit aussitôt échos à ce coup, et une femme sortit de l'ombre.

«T'en a pas marre, pervers?!»

Elle était mince, de taille moyenne, et affublée de longs cheveux bouclés de couleur chocolat ainsi que de jolis yeux noirs. Elle n'arborait qu'un simple haut bleu de bikini ainsi qu'un pantacourt marron qui dévoilait son tatouage noir. Il était situé sur son ventre bronzé et représentait ce même croissant de lune entouré d'une sorte de barrière indescriptible qui caractérisait les membres du Hueco Mundo. Elle était indéniablement sublime et l'éclatant sourire qu'elle afficha lorsqu'elle vit les deux femmes qui se tenaient sous le perron la rendit encore plus attirante.

Il s'agissait de Cana Alberona, fille et bras droit de Gildarts. Elle avait vécu quelques années avec sa mère, en Italie, avant que celle-ci ne meure. En lisant son testament, elle apprit enfin l'identité de son père et se mit à sa recherche en franchissant tous les obstacles. Ainsi, elle devint membre du Hueco Mundo, mais les années passèrent et à cause de son manque de confiance en soi, elle n'avait jamais osé dire à quiconque qu'elle était la fille du grand, du magnifique, du respecté Gildarts, à la réputation mondiale. Et ce n'était qu'à l'âge de ses seize ans, en partie grâce aux encouragements de ses amis, qu'elle avait osé franchir le pas. Elle était la reine des jeux de hasard et n'avait jamais été battue en concours d'alcool.

Elle dévala les quelques marches d'escalier et se jeta sur les deux rousses qui lui tendaient les bras. S'en suivit d'un long câlin collectif qui arracha un sourire attendrissant à l'homme aux cheveux couleur cuivre. Puis, après quelques minutes et paroles échangées, elle se précipita sur Grimmjow et le serra également.

\- Mais c'est ma compatriote alcoolo que voilà! S'écria le bleuté.

\- Oh, j'te signale que t'es tout aussi alcoolique que moi, Grimmjow!

Puis ce fut au tour de Gajeel d'être prit dans ses bras, mais tout le monde avait remarqué que celui-ci était distrait, déconcentré. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Et évidemment, tout le monde connaissait très bien la cause de sa perturbation et de son impatience.

«T'inquiète, elle arrive» lui chuchota Cana, d'une voix malicieuse.

Alors elle passa son bras autour du cou de Grimmjow avant de s'avancer vers le perron de la porte. Et en effet, elle n'avait pas menti. Pendant qu'elle avait parlé, la concernée avait dévalé les marches pour sauter sur ses amies rousses, et elle se dirigeait maintenant vers lui. C'était une femme menue et assez petite, qui avait une tignasse de cheveux bleus ondulés et de jolis yeux noisettes. Elle portait un jean blanc ainsi qu'un simple haut de maillot de bain orange, comme Cana. A sa vue, l'attitude de Gajeel changea radicalement.

Elle s'arrêta en face de lui, un éclatant sourire sur le visage, les joues un peu roses.

\- Gajeel-

\- Oi! Cria-t-il en lui coupant la parole et en pointant d'un air outré son maillot de bain, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?! C'est quoi cette tenue?!

\- Euh... C'est Cana qui m'a dit que ça m'allait bien. J'aurais du m'en douter...

\- Cette enfoirée de Cana, grommela-t-il.

\- Et puis, s'exclama-t-elle, c'est quoi cet accueil que tu me fais? Tu devrais être content de me revoir, et tout ce qui t'intéresse, ce sont mes vêtements!

\- Mais non, c'est-

\- Tu es le pire, Gajeel!

Grimmjow soupira. C'était toujours ainsi lorsqu'on mettait ces deux-là ensemble, incapables de se tenir correctement. Enfin, il n'était pas mieux. Cette petite femme de nature optimiste et joyeuse portait le nom de Levy MacGarden. Elle était une orpheline, comme beaucoup d'autres, qui avait été accueillie par le Hueco Mundo. Levy ne se battait jamais, sauf en cas d'urgence. Si Gajeel était la terre, la force, elle incarnait le ciel, le cerveau, l'esprit. Elle était l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes de l'organisation, avec Uryuu Ishida, Szayel Apollo Grant et pleins d'autres, ils étaient les têtes pensantes de cette grande famille aux tendances mafieuses.

Orihime, Cana et Erza regardèrent avec attendrissement les deux camarades qui se retrouvaient après de longues années de séparation. Et d'ailleurs, quelque chose leur disait que cette fois-ci, un rapprochement un peu plus intéressant aurait peut-être l'occasion de voir le jour. Puis les Deux Dragons furent tirés de leurs pensées par un énième caractère qui fit son apparition.

Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un homme. Accompagné d'une sublime panthère de couleur bleue, il était assez mince, de taille moyenne et doté d'un éclatant visage qui rayonnait. Il ne portait qu'un jogging noir, laissant son torse musclé dorer sous le soleil. Lorsqu'il les vit, son visage n'en devint que plus étincelant, et sa beauté, plus évidente. Il marcha en premier vers Grimmjow pour lui donner une accolade comme les hommes avaient l'habitude de faire. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles, visiblement heureux de se retrouver après de nombreuses années, avant que l'homme ne se tourne vers Erza.

En la voyant, il se souvint automatiquement des colères d'Erza La Terrifiante, et il eut une petite hésitation. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, et comme une grande sœur, elle l'attira contre elle. Emprisonné par la poigne de fer de la jeune femme, autrefois nommée Titania, il tenta de dire quelque chose, sans grand succès. Sa tête se cogna contre son gilet pare-balle -car oui, elle le portait en ce moment même- mais il finit par se détendre et rendit son étreinte à la rousse qui semblait émue.

«Tu m'as manqué...» avoua la guerrière en le serrant un peu plus contre elle.

Puis vint le tour d'Orihime. Contrairement aux autres, il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

Les lèvres étirées en un immense sourire, il dit de sa voix enjouée: «Ça faisait vraiment longtemps, Orihime!»

Celle-ci, incrédule, ficha ses grands yeux gris dans les siens, marrons. Elle tenta de sonder son esprit, sans grand succès, avant de se rendre compte que ses joues avaient légèrement rougi. Il avait énormément changé et grandi, c'était incontestable. Il s'était aussi musclé, il avait prit des couleurs et son visage autrefois si enfantin était devenu celui d'un homme, tout en gardant son côté mignon qui le caractérisait tant. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, il était vraiment devenu beau.

Après tout, combien d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils étaient partis d'ici? Quatre? Cinq? Six? Orihime ne le savait pas, mais il était clair qu'en revenant après autant de temps, leur relation aurait changée, elle aussi. Elle échangea un regard entendu avec sa sœur, avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme qui lui faisait face, un peu tendu. Alors, soudainement, elle se propulsa vers lui -avec beaucoup trop de force- et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Étant donné sa puissance, ils s'écrasèrent contre le mur de derrière et l'homme se cogna quelque peu la tête. Et bien, il en avait prit des coups, en seulement quelques secondes, on voyait bien que les Deux Dragons avaient fait leur come-back. Mais, tout à coup, ses joues s'empourprèrent encore plus lorsqu'il sentit Orihime se coller à lui et le serrer contre elle.

Doucement, elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui ordonna: «Fais pas le coincé avec nous, **Salamander.** »

Puis elle déposa sa tête dans le creux de son cou comme pour lui témoigner de tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Alors, il se détendit instantanément, ses rougeurs disparurent, et il l'entoura de ses bras.

Il les avait retrouvées, ses deux amies de toujours, Erza et Orihime, les femmes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Merci de m'avoir lu! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, conseil, critique ou autre, je suis ouverte à toutes remarques!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

«Rien n'a changé, ici!»

Grimmjow se trouvait dans une grande pièce, très illuminée, moderne et chaleureuse. Il y avait un grand bar sur la gauche ainsi qu'un escalier collé à un ascenseur, un immense salon sur la droite et une baie vitrée en face de lui qui menait à un superbe jardin.

Les nombreuses tables et les canapés qui donnaient un côté «auberge» à la villa, le bar aussi rempli que celui d'une boîte de nuit, l'ambiance familiale qui y régnait, tout était resté comme avant.

Dans la pièce se trouvait une trentaine de personnes ayant différentes occupations, mais la plupart d'entre eux semblait s'amuser. Il y avait aussi un grand tableau proposant de nombreuses affiches devant lequel se tenaient des membres de l'organisation. Aux côtés du bleuté se trouvait Erza qui discutait avec Cana et Levy ainsi que Gildarts et Gajeel. Ils étaient vraiment de retour, après toutes ces années d'absence.

Il y avait aussi Orihime, qui était déjà occupée à taquiner celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère, Natsu Dragneel, aussi appelé Natsu la Salamandre. Il était le bras droit de Gildarts et le combattant le plus fort du Brésil, non en terme de puissance pure, mais plutôt grâce à sa détermination. Son passé était un vrai mystère. En effet, Natsu avait été trouvé par Gildarts dans la rue, un jour, et il avait toujours affirmé avoir été élevé par un dragon. En grandissant, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient lu dans sa manière de vivre et de combattre l'âme d'un dragon, et c'est ainsi qu'on lui donna le surnom mondial de «Salamander.» Tout le monde l'adorait, mais celle qui le portait le plus dans son cœur était Orihime. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils avaient toujours entretenu cette relation étrange qui laissait souvent croire qu'ils étaient en couple, ils s'étaient toujours aimés.

Après les avoir observés, Grimmjow balaya la salle du regard. La première personne qu'il vit fut la barmaid du lieu. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, la première chose à laquelle il pensa était que cette jolie serveuse était fort à son goût. Mais plus il la regardait attentivement, et plus il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, il la connaissait. Et lorsqu'il comprit enfin, ses yeux manquèrent de sortir de ses orbites et sa mâchoire se décrocha. Il n'en revenait pas. Cette barmaid, c'était...

Quelques instants plus tard, la concernée quitta son poste et se jeta au cou des nouveux arrivants. Elle avait de longs cheveux ondulés blancs et une petite couette sur le haut du front. Elle portait une longue robe mauve avec des volants et un petit nœud sur la poitrine. A sa vue, Gajeel et Orihime eurent exactement la même réaction que Grimmjow: ils mirent beaucoup de temps à reconnaître la personne qui se tenait devant eux.

«Les amis, je suis si heureuse!» s'exclama-t-elle d'une petite voix plutôt aiguë et douce.

Mirajane Strauss, aussi appelée Mirajane la Démone. Grimmjow, Orihime et Gajeel, -Erza ne semblant pas étonnée la moins du monde- n'en revenaient pas. Bordel, mais qu'était-il arrivé à l'adolescente révoltée et bornée aux tendances gothiques qui passait son temps à se battre et à chercher Erza, l'ancienne Reine des Fées, sa présumée «ennemie» de toujours? Ou était passée la gamine provocatrice et mauvaise, sadique et démoniaque qui était à l'époque l'égale de Grimmjow, au féminin? Puis, alors, le bleuté se souvint dans quelles circonstances ils étaient partis, et il fit directement le lien avec le radical changement de personnalité de Mirajane.

\- Ca faisait longtemps, Mira! S'exclama Orihime lorsqu'elle eut enfin recouvré ses esprits.

\- Oui, on a beaucoup de choses à se raconter! Au fait, comment se porte Elfman?

\- Toujours fidèle à lui-même, tu sais, c'est un «Homme.»

A ces mots, Mirajane eut un petit rire mignon. Elle avait vraiment changé, c'était impressionnant. Puis, tout en continuant sa conversation avec Orihime et Erza, elle emboita le pas à Gildarts qui les fit monter à l'étage, dans une pièce un peu plus petite, qui s'avérait être un salon. Ici les attendaient deux personnes, assises sur un canapé. A leur arrivée, les concernées se levèrent aussitôt pour aller saluer les revenants.

Lorsqu'elle vit la femme qui se tenait devant elle, les joues d'Orihime s'empourprèrent légèrement et des étincelles apparurent dans ses yeux, elle était magnifique. Puis, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle vit un certain bleuté qui regardait l'inconnue avec attention, un immense sourire sur le visage. Alors, Orihime lui jeta un regard noir et ce dernier put l'entendre murmurer: «N'y penses même pas, ba-ka».

L'homme et la femme qui se tenaient devant eux semblaient en parfaite opposition. Il s'agissait d'une grande femme au teint très bronzé et aux magnifiques yeux verts. Elle avait de courts cheveux d'un éclatant blond avec quelques mèches plus longues que les autres attachées par des élastiques bleus. Elle portait un minuscule tee-shirt qui dévoilait le bas de sa poitrine généreuse ainsi qu'un petit short en jean bleu qui moulait parfaitement ses hanches. Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux, c'était évident.

A ses côtés se trouvait un homme plus petit qu'elle et assez mince, avec une apparence naturellement mélancolique. Il avait une peau très pâle, des cheveux noirs corbeau décoiffés mi-longs et de captivants yeux couleur émeraude qui attiraient aussitôt le regard.

«Je vous présente Tia Halibel et Ulquiorra Schiffer, qui sont arrivés il y a maintenant quelques années» déclara Gildarts en les pointant respectivement du doigt.

Les salutations furent assez rapides, et en quelques minutes, Erza avait déjà analysé le caractère des deux personnages. Halibel était respectueuse, posée et mature, mais elle savait rigoler et faire la fête, elle n'était pas coincée, loin de là. Ulquiorra, quant à lui, était de nature calme et silencieuse, il préférait observer, analyser et n'était pas très doué pour se faire des amis. Il y avait un intruigant côté sombre et sinistre chez lui qu'on remarquait au premier coup d'oeil. Cependant, malgré son air triste et ses paroles froides, Erza se sentait proche de lui car elle était certaine, que lui aussi, il n'avait pas eu un passé tendre.

Ensuite, Gildarts les invita à se rendre dans leurs chambres, s'y installer et de revenir ensuite, ce qu'ils firent. Les quatre nouveaux arrivés montèrent au dernier étage de la bâtisse, celui où s'étalaient les suites de tous les bras droits. Ils étaient habitués des lieux, alors ils savaient exactement dans quelle pièce se rendre. Grimmjow et Gajeel partirent de leur côté, tandis qu'Orihime et Erza redécouvraient leur chambre, qui était restée intacte durant toutes ces années.

Il semblait qu'elle avait été nettoyée et entretenue tout du long, ce qui touchait vraiment les deux jeunes femmes. Erza s'étala sur son lit, ensuite imitée par Orihime. Elles restèrent ainsi de longs instants, les yeux fixés sur le mur, un sourire béat sur le visage, marque de leur épanouissement. Elles avaient retrouvées leur «chez-soi» à elles, après un long moment d'absence.

Heureuses, les deux femmes se dépéchêrent de déballer leurs valises. Ensuite, elles s'installèrent rapidement avant de descendre retrouver leurs amis. Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, tout le monde était là. Il y avait de nombreux gens que les deux jeunes femmes ne connaissaient pas, tous des membres de l'organisation. Natsu, Grimmjow, Gajeel ainsi qu'un autre homme semblaient plongés dans une discussion, et ils ne remarquèrent même pas l'arrivée des rousses. Halibel et Levy, quant à elles, étaient accoudées sur le bar, près de Mirajane. Erza et Orihime s'installèrent donc autour d'une grande table, où se trouvaient Cana et Gildarts.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une discussion ayant pour but de rattraper le temps perdu commença:

\- Je n'en reviens toujours pas, commença le vieil homme, qu'est-ce que vous avez chang-

\- Alors, racontez-nous tout! Le coupa Cana. Comment cela se passe-t-il, au Mexique? Ils ne sont pas trop violents? Parait qu'ce sont des vrais durs, là-bas! Vous avez trouvé votre place? Les missions sont rudes? Vous avez des amis? Allez allez, dites-nous!

\- Calme-toi, Cana, rigola Gildarts, nous avons le temps de tout nous raconter, tu sais. Mais... Orihime, Erza, j'ai une question sérieuse à vous poser.

Aussitôt, les regards des deux dragons devinrent plus durs et sérieux, elles étaient prêtes.

«Est-ce que... Vous avez des petits amis?»

Choc. Le vent souffla et caressa le visage des deux rousses -bien qu'on soit à l'intérieur-, les yeux d'Orihime se rétrécirent pour ne devenir qu'une paire de petits points noirs, tandis que les joues d'Erza s'empourpraient. Voyant que le silence était à son comble, Gildarts reprit, toujours aussi sérieux:

«En tant que père, je me dois de tout savoir sur votre vie privée.»

Alors, à ces paroles, Erza sembla comprendre. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle plaça sa main sous son menton.

«Je vois, commença-t-elle. Tu as raison, c'est un sujet sérieux. Je comprends, Gildarts.»

Orihime et Cana hallucinaient. Quelle était cette stupide conversation? Puis la brune partit dans un fou-rire sincère et communicatif qui entra celui d'Orihime. Ensuite, cette dernière reprit la parole, changeant complètement de sujet.

\- Vous savez, le Mexique, ce n'est pas du tout comme on le décrit. Même si les missions s'avèrent souvent être compliquées, les gens sont tout aussi gentils qu'ici, et on s'est fait des tas d'amis, je suis sûre que vous les adoreriez!

\- Je pense que vous serez bientôt en mesure d'aller vous-mêmes au Mexique, de toute manière, continua Gildarts à intention Cana, en parlant de tous ses bras droits. Vous avez maintenant l'âge et l'expérience requise pour être envoyés sur des missions dans d'autres pays, vous aussi.

\- Super, on va pouvoir voyager, s'écria Cana, enthousiaste.

Après quelques minutes, Orihime ne put s'empêcher de répéter:

\- Vous nous avez vraiment manqué...

\- T'inquiète pas, on le sait, rigola Cana. Et puis, vous savez, votre départ à laissé un grand vide dans l'équipe, on s'est vraiment sentis seuls sur le coup. Surtout l'imbécile, là-bas, continua-t-elle en tendant son doigt dans une direction bien précise. Il ne l'avouera sûrement jamais, mais il était le plus affligé lorsque vous êtes partis, plus particulièrement à ton sujet, Orihime.

Lorsque la jeune femme tourna la tête, elle comprit aussitôt. En le voyant, un sourire tendre se dessina sur son visage. Alors, elle poussa sa chaise et se leva pour rejoindre le concerné, Natsu.

Puis, Gildarts annonça quelque chose à Erza, et entraînant Cana avec lui, il mena les deux jeunes femmes vers une autre porte.

\- Tu t'es musclé dis-moi, Natsu, complimenta Gajeel. On dirait que tu commences enfin à devenir un homme.

\- Haa!? Qu'est-ce t'as dis, enfoiré?

\- C'est vrai qu'il a prit des bras et des pectoraux, mais j'suis sur qu'il est toujours pas capable d'me tenir tête, renchérit Grimmjow, moqueur.

\- Ah ouais, rétorqua Natsu sur le même ton. T'serais pas en train d'inverser les rôles, par hasard?

\- Carrément pas! Reprit le bleuté en collant son front à celui de la Salamandre. C'est pas comme si t'm'arrivais à la cheville.

\- Ouais, t'as tout à fait raison! Mon niveau est tellement au-dessus du tien, après tout...

\- Connard, gromela Grimmjow. Tu veux t'battre?

\- Je m'enflamme, gronda Natsu.

\- Ouais, rien de mieux qu'un bon combat, comme à l'ancienne, pour pouvoir nous départager, pas vrai?

\- T'as raison, pour une fois.

Les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient fièrement face, une lueur amusée dans leurs yeux. Mais soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un faire craquer les jointures de ses doigts, et une voix fit rapidement échos à ces bruitages: «Je peux me joindre à vous?»

Loin d'être surpris, Grimmjow avait de suite reconnu cette voix féminine qui caractérisait Orihime, il soupira. Les femmes n'étaient pas censées rappliquer dès qu'un affrontement commençait, et elles étaient encore moins censées se battre dès qu'elles en avaient l'occasion. Mais Orihime n'était pas une femme ordinaire, après tout, et une bagarre à trois ne pouvait être que plus amusant. Comme on disait, plus on est de fous, plus on rit. A cette demande, Natsu n'en devint que plus excité, plus enflammé et fit taper son poing dans la paume de sa main.

«Yosh! Allons-y.»

[Mettre cette musique: watch?v=xgCU9Z9PgYk ]

Tous les membres environnants avaient entendu l'échange, et ils s'écartèrent donc pour laisser place aux combattants, histoire de ne pas se prendre un violent coup dans le crâne par accident. Et c'est ainsi que les trois amis se placèrent au centre de la pièce, entourés de nombreuses tables et d'un grand cercle de personnes, dont leurs amis.

«Pas d'armes, pas d'alliances, pas de pièges, juste nos poings et nos corps, commença Orihime qui était également contente. Je n'utiliserai pas de force excessive, juste le nécessaire, c'est promis.»

Les deux autres opinèrent de la tête avant de se mettre sur la défensive. Leurs regards alternaient entre leurs deux adversaires respectifs, curieux de savoir lequel allait se jeter dans la bataille en premier.

Et comme toujours, la réponse fut la même qu'à l'accoutumée. Après avoir crié un ultime «Je m'enflamme!», Natsu se jeta tête première contre Orihime. Il prépara sa main, ou plus exactement son poing qui sembla réellement prendre feu et voulut donner un violent coup dans le visage de la rousse. Mais, à une vitesse incroyable, cette dernière passa dessous le bras de son ami et lui donna un puissant coup de coude dans l'abdomen qui le repoussa à quelques mètres.

Natsu encaissa presque sans soucis, il avait connu des coups beaucoup plus puissants de la part de cette femme à la force titanesque. Mais le jeune homme était resté focalisé sur la rousse, et il n'avait pas vu que Grimmjow s'apprêtait à son tour à l'attaquer. Mais heureusement pour lui, son instinct animal refit surface, et il put éviter de justesse la jambe du bleuté qui trancha l'air au-dessus de sa tête.

Grimmjow et Natsu se faisaient maintenant face, d'immenses sourires étirant leurs lèvres. Ainsi, ils s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre, prêts à en découdre par leurs poings. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se donner chacun un coup, Orihime apparut comme par magie entre eux et sans aucunes difficultés, elle empoigna les poignets des deux hommes. Puis, avec une facilité déconcertante, elle les fit basculer par la simple force de ses bras et les cogna l'un contre l'autre comme si elle était simplement en train de taper ses chaussures entre elles pour retirer la terre collée sur ses semelles. Les deux victimes se rentrèrent violemment l'un dans l'autre et s'écroulèrent sur une table.

L'assemblée était suspendue, tout le monde analysait chacun des gestes des trois combattants, c'était impressionnant. Mais cela ne faisait que commencer. Grimmjow fut le premier à se relever. Sans perdre une seconde, il se propulsa en direction d'Orihime et lui envoya une salve de coups de poing à une vitesse surprenante. Ses mouvements étaient fluides, rapides et puissants comme ceux d'un félin, il portait vraiment bien son nom de «Panthera».

La rousse esquivait sans mal, mais elle reculait à chaque coupqu'il lui envoyait, et bientôt, elle se retrouva coincée contre une table. Alors, lorsqu'une occasion de contrattaquer se présenta à elle, elle sut la saisir et lui attrapa de nouveau le poignet. Mais le jeune homme avait prévu cette éventualité et lorsqu'il vit qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui tordre le bras droit pour le faire basculer, il se rapprocha encore plus du corps de son adversaire, il ramena son bras gauche devant lui et d'un geste rapide et net, il lui donna un gros coup de coude dans les côtes qui la fit légèrement partir vers le côté.

Orihime grogna, mais ce n'était rien. Elle lâcha son bras droit et profitant du fait que Grimmjow était encore dans son élan, elle se baissa vite, tendit l'une de ses jambes et tourna sur elle-même. Sa jambe rencontra rapidement les talons du bleuté, et ainsi, ce dernier tomba au sol.

Mais à peine son corps eut-il fait la rencontre avec le parquet que Natsu surgit de derrière-lui et se jeta sur Orihime, qui fut prise de court. L'emportant par les épaules, il la plaqua sur la table de derrière. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à crier victoire, quand soudain, la rousse replia ses jambes sur elle-même et donna un puissant coup de pieds dans le bas du ventre du jeune homme qui fut repoussé en l'air.

Ainsi, la Dragonne se mit debout sur la table et sauta en l'air pour attaquer la Salamandre. Ce dernier s'était déjà relevé et préparé à l'attaque. Orihime leva la jambe et chercha à l'abattre sur l'épaule de Natsu. Mais ce dernier se jeta sur le côté et évita de justesse le pied de la rousse qui fendit le parquet du sol. Soulagé d'avoir échappé à ce coup beaucoup trop puissant à son goût, il s'essuya le front avant de repartir à l'attaque.

Il lui donna un coup de poing qu'elle évita sans mal et elle chercha également à le frapper, sans résultat. Puis, soudain, la jeune femme lui tourna le dos. Elle avait senti Grimmjow s'approcher d'elle par-derrière, alors, brutalement, elle donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre du bleuté, mais celui-ci l'arrêta de ses propres mains, certes avec difficultés.

Alors il empoigna son mollet et s'apprêtait à l'envoyer valser au loin, mais Orihime fut la plus intelligente sur ce coup. Après avoir repoussé Natsu d'un coup de poing dans l'épaule, elle posa ses deux mains au sol, la jambe toujours entravée par les mains de Grimmjow. Puis elle se mit en équilibre sur ses bras et se mit à tournoyer rapidement sur elle-même, créant une sorte de tourbillon avec ses propres jambes. La Panthera avait perdu son emprise sur la cheville de la jeune femme et lui, comme Natsu, se prit un violent coup de talons dans les côtes.

Mais il faisait toujours partie du jeu. Après avoir atténué l'impact du coup en repoussant le sol de ses pieds, il revint à la charge. Il se mit à courir à une vitesse extraordinaire, en encerclant Orihime et Natsu qui ne savaient plus réellement où il était. Ainsi, le bleuté apparut soudain derrière Natsu et se jeta sur lui pour lui asséner un coup de pied dans le dos, coup que la salamandre ne put pas éviter.

La force de Grimmjow était en train de le propulser vers Orihime, le jeune homme se décida donc à saisir sa chance. Prenant la rousse par surprise, il sut tirer avantage de l'impact du coup de son ami et donna un puissant coup de poing dans le visage d'Orihime. Mais la rousse ne se laissa pas aller. Après avoir encaissé le coup de Natsu, elle poussa le sol de ses jambes et roula au sol pour pouvoir contourner la Salamandre. Et il se trouvait que la jeune femme avait vu juste: Grimmjow était en train de courir vers eux, pour prendre Natsu de court. Le bleuté fut d'ailleurs surpris lorsqu'il vit Orihime jaillir de derrière sa cible et se jeter sur lui. Pris à son propre jeu, la Panthère n'eut pas le temps de réagir, contrainte par son élan. Lorsque la rousse fut à une distance convenable, elle tourna sur elle-même et envoya un coup de talon dans la joue à Grimmjow qui alla s'écraser contre une table. La table se brisa en deux comme un simple bout de plastique, mais la route du bleuté ne s'arrêta pas là. En effet, il semblait qu'Orihime avait mit beaucoup trop de force dans son coup, il était vrai qu'elle avait du mal à se contrôler lors d'un combat. Ainsi, Grimmjow brisa une seconde table, une troisième et finit son chemin contre une quatrième qui fut seulement abîmée. Puis, alors qu'Orihime s'apprêtait à crier victoire, une voix grave et autoritaire retentit.

«ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FAITES?!»

A cet instant, toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se raidirent. Ils avaient été stupides de se battre dans l'enceinte du Q.G., en pensant qu'elle n'interviendrait pas, c'était une évidence. A l'inverse d'Orihime qui était la plus détendue, des gouttes de sueur glissaient sur le front de Natsu. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette voix, qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette présence. Alors, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il chercha à s'enfuir sur la pointe des pieds, mais à peine eut-il parcouru deux mètres qu'une main vint fermement le saisir par la peau du cou. Il fut ensuite jeté au sol aux côtés d'Orihime et Grimmjow qui avaient visiblement subit le même sort.

Et lorsqu'il leva la tête, la crainte de Natsu fut confirmée. Des yeux aussi durs que ceux d'un monstre, un visage assombri, une aura sombre et imposante aux teintes rouges, un teint de voix grave et effrayant. _Elle_ était de retour, _L_ _a Terrifiante._

Le visage empli de sueur, Natsu leva ses deux mains comme pour tenter de l'apaiser:

\- E-E-Erza... Ce n'est pas ce que tu c-

\- Vous vous êtes encore battus, gronda La Monstrueuse Erza. Et en plus, vous avez détruits au moins quatre tables, ainsi qu'un bout du parquet.

Puis, alors que Natsu et Orihime s'appliquaient à tenter de la calmer, Grimmjow se leva et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

«Arrête de nous faire chier» lâcha-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

Et, à cet instant, un monstre fit son apparition. Les cheveux d'Erza se mirent à bouger comme des serpents prêts à vous crever les yeux, son aura sombre s'intensifia et une étincelle de couleur rouge apparue au fond de ses yeux.

Le bleuté avait signé son arrêt de mort. Deux minutes après, ils étaient tous les trois assis à genoux devant la rousse, en train de s'excuser. Le visage de Grimmjow était enflé, il avait un cocard et le nez en sang. Et oui, lorsqu'Erza devenait _La Terrifiante_ , mieux valait se tenir à carreaux. Puis, le rire de Gajeel entraîna un fou-rire communicatif au sein de l'assemblée de spectateurs qui avaient visiblement apprécié le spectacle.

La soirée se passa dans la même ambiance, joyeuse et gaie. Erza et Orihime apprenaient à faire la connaissance d'Halibel en compagnie de Gajeel, Levy était assise aux côtés de Natsu, et Grimmjow et Cana, fidèles à eux-mêmes, étaient attablés au bar, en train de boire. Tout le monde s'amusait, tout le monde, sauf une personne.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, lui, était seul dans son coin depuis le début de l'après-midi, assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, le regard perdu, contemplant la lune qui apparaissant dans le ciel. En le voyant, Orihime ne réfléchit pas. Elle n'aimait pas voir les gens seuls et le regard naturellement triste qu'avait cet homme l'intriguait. Alors, elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le brun. La fenêtre étant assez large, elle s'asseya donc en face de lui, sans toutefois trop s'approcher.

\- Ulquiorra, c'est ça? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui, répondit-il en daignant enfin lui accorder un regard. Pourquoi es-tu venue?

\- «Pourquoi»? Et bien, je ne sais pas trop. J'en avais envie, c'est tout. Je te dérange?

\- Non.

\- Alors, Ulquiorra. Tu aimes être seul?

Pendant ce temps, alors que Grimmjow entamait déjà sa quatrième bouteille de bière aux côtés de sa compatriote du nom d'Alberona, il balaya l'assemblée du regard, et ses yeux se posèrent inévitablement sur Orihime qui parlait avec cet étrange homme. En les voyant, il fronça instantanément les sourcils et se concentra un peu plus sur eux. La rousse, regardant par la fenêtre, prononça quelques paroles qu'il n'arriva pas à déchiffrer de là où il était. Mais, ce qu'il put constater sans difficultés, c'est qu'en entendant ceci, les yeux d'Ulquiorra s'écarquillèrent légèrement et se mirent à détailler la jeune femme. Il la regardait fixement, comme s'il cherchait à sonder son esprit. Ses yeux verts intenses s'appliquèrent à parcourir le visage de la belle, sans un mot. Il n'y avait aucune lueur perverse dans ses prunelles, mais l'instinct de Grimmjow lui affirmait que le brun s'intéressait à son amie.

«Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, affirma Cana entre deux gorgées. C'est une bonne chose, personne n'a jamais réussi à cerner ou comprendre Ulquiorra, je serai heureuse qu'Orihime puisse lui transmettre un peu de sa douceur naturelle et innée.»

Mais le concerné ne répondit pas. Lorsqu'il regardait cet homme, il lisait en lui d'étranges choses, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. C'était comme si une impression de mal-être se dégageait de ce brun. Grimmjow ne le connaissait pas, et Grimmjow ne voulait pas le connaître. Pourquoi Orihime s'était-elle rapprochée de lui? Il était étrange, bien trop sombre, le bleuté s'inquiétait. Il ne voulait pas qu'un tel homme s'approche de trop près de sa Orihime et lui lave le cerveau ou autre, il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Inconsciemment, la colère lui montait à la tête et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il commença à montrer les crocs.

Alors, quand il vit Orihime tourner sa tête pour regarder Ulquiorra de face, et là, lui adresser un magnifique, éclatant et sublime sourire, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Brutalement, il poussa sa chaise et prit la direction de ces deux personnages. Ils semblaient maintenant plongés dans une intense conversation et aucun des deux ne remarqua qu'il s'approchait. Grimmjow s'énervait de plus en plus et lorsqu'il fut arrivé à une certaine distance, il put entendre un bout de la conversation:

«Non, je ne suis pas liée par le sang avec elle. Mais, tu sais, les membres du Hueco Mundo sont tous mes proches, ils sont ma famille. Par exemple, on pourrait dire que– Oh, Grimmjow.»

Mais le concerné ne répondit pas à cette appelation. Il serrait les dents et les poings, son visage était crispé. Sans même jeter un regard à la jeune femme, il continua de s'avançer, et d'un coup, il empoigna Ulquiorra par le col et le souleva du parquet.

Orihime ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Elle était si surprise qu'aucun son n'osait sortir de sa bouche. Etait-ce un test? Une blague? Que se passait-il? Non, il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Grimmjow toisait le jeune homme de son regard glacial et dur. L'instant sembla se suspendre dans le temps et dans l'espace, aucun des trois personnages ne parlait, seules les conversations des autres membres animaient la pièce. Puis le bleuté brisa le silence.

D'une voix teintée de colère et d'amertume, il cracha: «Qu'est-ce tu lui veux, à Orihime?»

Ulquiorra leva ses yeux émeraudes vers ceux de l'émetteur. On pouvait déjà aperçevoir l'agitation à l'intérieur. Une veine battit follement sur la tempe du jeune homme. L'espace d'un instant, il parut énervé: ses yeux se durcirent et ses sourcils se fronçèrent légèrement. Mais il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se calma. Et quand il les rouvrit, il affichait de nouveau son éternel visage indifférent et imperturbable.

Alors Grimmjow reserra son étreinte et le souleva un peu plus haut.

«Je t'ai posé une question, connard. Approche-toi encore d'elle, et je t-»

Mais il fut stoppé par Orihime qui empoigna son avant-bras d'une main ferme et qui ordonna d'une voix autoritaire qui ne lui ressemblait pas: «Lâche-le.»

Etonné, le jeune homme tourna sa tête vers celle de la rousse, qui le regardait avec des yeux durs dans lesquels il pouvait lire un certain jugement. Mais il ne pouvait se décider à lâcher le brun, il était vraiment énervé. Voyant qu'il était décidé à ne pas l'écouter, Orihime contourna Grimmjow et lui attrapa sa main libre. Ainsi, elle le tira sans lui demander son avis et l'entraîna avec elle dans les escaliers pour monter à l'étage.

La jeune femme ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut arrivée dans sa chambre. Visiblement énervée, elle claqua la porte et se dressa face au bleuté. Ce dernier, contrairement à elle, affichait maintenant un visage décontracté et indifférent, quoi qu'un peu provocateur. Il lui tourna le dos en rentra ses mains dans ses poches. Mais Orihime n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser se défiler.

Elle était en colère. Il était rare que la jeune femme s'énerve, mais de temps à autre, il lui arrivait aussi de péter des câbles, et souvent à cause de Grimmjow, d'ailleurs. Elle s'avança, posa une main sur l'épaule du bleuté et le força à se retourner pour lui faire face.

«On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris?»

Alors, Grimmjow ficha ses iris glaciales dans celles, grises, d'Orihime.

\- Ce qu'il m'a prit, hein? Répéta-t-il d'une voix beaucoup trop calme, voir ennuyée.

\- Tu as un problème avec lui? Il t'a fait quelque chose? S'enquit Orihime qui cherchait à comprendre la raison d'un tel acte.

\- Heureusement pour lui, non, il m'a rien fait. J'veux juste qu'tu lui parles pas.

Orihime écarquilla ses yeux. Que venait-il de dire, à l'instant? Après un petit intervalle de temps, elle reprit la parole:

\- Ah oui? Et pourquoi?

\- Parce que, c'est tout. Il est trop bizarre, ce mec. Et puis..., continua-t-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

\- ET PUIS QUOI?

Grimmjow regarda plus attentivement Orihime. Elle avait hurlé ces dernières paroles, ses poings étaient serrés. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à être sérieuse, Grimmjow ne blaguait pas non plus. Il se contenta de la regarder, sans lui adresser de réponse, mais la rousse n'en eut pas besoin. Il était temps pour elle de relâcher toute cette amertume engendrée depuis tant d'années.

\- Depuis quand..., commença-t-elle d'une voix grondante et menaçante. Dis-moi depuis quand as-tu le droit de choisir pour moi?

\- Oi, je-

Mais à nouveau, le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Encore une fois, il fut arrêté dans son élan. Mais cette fois-ci, Orihime fut plus violente. Rapidement, elle se rapprocha de lui, l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua brutalement au mur.

«Mais tu te prends pour qui? Cria presque la rousse qui s'énervait de plus en plus. Moi, je n'ai jamais eu mon mot à dire concernant tes fréquentations, et toi! …Toi! Grimmjow Jaggerjack, tu oses décider à ma place des personnes que je peux fréquenter ou non! Tu te sens supérieur, ou quoi? Supérieur à moi?»

A ces paroles, le visage du concerné laissa quelques peu apparaître sa frustration et sa surprise. Mais il reprit son calme, et déclara:

\- Tu ne comprends rien. Tu n-

\- Je ne sais pas quoi?! Le coupa de nouveau son amie qui perdait petit à petit ses moyens.

\- Mais putin, laisse-moi parler! Cria-t-il à son tour, agacé.

\- Bah vas-y, parle!

Ils se criaient tous deux l'un sur l'autre, sans réussir à se comprendre. Visiblement, il avait fait sortir Orihime de ses gonds, mais la Panthère était ainsi. Le temps s'arrêta. Un silence assourdissant remplaça les aboiements des deux jeunes gens qui s'affrontaient du regard. Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'était la rousse qui semblait beaucoup plus colérique que son ami, les rôles semblaient s'être inversés.

Puis, Grimmjow, pour la première fois de sa vie, se mit à fuir le regard d'Orihime. Cette dernière hallucinait. Alors, voyant qu'il était décidé à ne pas lui répondre, elle le reposa au sol.

«Tu n'es qu'un égoiste», lâcha-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Mais à peine eut-elle prononcée ces paroles qu'il se décida à agir. Aussi brutalement qu'elle l'avait fait, il la força à se retourner et la prit par les épaules.

\- Bordel, mais tu comprends vraiment rien, cria-t-il. Ouvre les yeux! Si j'me tape toutes ces filles, c'est uniquement pour te faire réagir! Depuis le temps, me fais pas croire que t'as jamais rien remarqué? T'es toujours la première à sonder l'esprit des gens, comment tu peux ne rien voir? La seule que j'ai toujours voulu... Depuis le début... C'était toi 'Hime, putain! T'es celle qui m'a sauvé d'l'enfer de ce monde, t'es-

\- FERME-LA!

Refroidi dans son élan, Grimmjow écarquilla ses yeux. Il avait enfin dévoilé ses sentiments, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite de toute sa vie, alors... Pourquoi? Orihime retira d'un revers de la main les paumes du jeune homme qui étaient posées sur ses épaules. Elle recula de quelques pas, et le visage qu'elle leva vers le bleuté lui brisa le cœur.

Comme lorsqu'elle l'avait «surpris» dans sa chambre avec cette fille de l'autre jour, elle le regardait avec dégoût. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la jeune femme arborait un blessant sourire sur son visage qui exprimait toute la déception et l'écoeurement qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Pourquoi le regardait-elle ainsi? Qu'avait-il dit qu'il ne fallait pas? Grimmjow ne comprenait pas. Elle était censée se jeter dans ses bras et crier que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, alors... Pourquoi?

«Alors c'est comme ça, hein? Dit-elle. Maintenant, tu te rabats sur moi? Tu... Tu es pathétique, Grimmjow. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'un jour, tu t'en prendrai aussi à moi. Mais bon, je suppose qu'on ne peut pas changer la nature des gens, quoi que l'on fasse. Mais laisse-moi t'annoncer la couleur: tu ne vas pas me la faire à moi. Je sais très bien quelles sont tes façons d'agir, comment tu t'y prends et je ne suis pas l'une de ces filles faciles qui se contentent de quelques mots doux pour se jeter dans les bras d'un homme, et encore moins dans les tiens! Comme si j'allais me laisser avoir par un mec comme toi.»

Grimmjow était sincèrement blessé. Durant sa vie, il avait souvent été insulté, rabaissé, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'Orihime, la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, lui cracherait de pareilles insanités. Cependant, le jeune homme n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

\- Ҫa veut dire quoi, tout ça? Demanda-t-il. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça?

\- Ouais, t'as tout compris! S'écria-t-elle, mauvaise. Tu n'es qu'un gars en chaleur qui change de fille comme de chemise. Et aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour c'est ça? Tu as décidé de tenter le coup avec la pauvre, naïve et petite Orihime, hein? J'aurai du m'en douter... J'ai été trop naïve. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'un chien comme toi ne peut pas s'empêcher de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Tu me dégoutes, Grimmjow, je n'aurai jamais cru ça de toi. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose. Je ne suis plus la petite fille naïve que j'étais. Jamais! Tu m'entends? Jamais je ne-

\- C'EST BON, T'AS FINI?

Alors, seulement, Orihime redevint elle-même. Elle semblait avoir reprit ses esprits et se rendait maintenant compte de la dureté et l'impact de ses paroles. Pourquoi avait-elle dit tout cela? Mais il était trop tard, elle ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Grimmjow avait laissé explosé sa colère et le coup de poing qu'il avait lancé dans le mur avait créé une fissure dans celui-ci.

La jeune femme écarquillait ses yeux. Comme une enfant, elle porta une main à sa bouche. Elle s'en voulait déjà. Que s'était-il passé dans sa tête? Pourquoi avait-elle explosé ainsi? Et pourquoi avait-elle dit toutes ces choses, qu'en réalité, elle ne pensait pas? Certes, c'était sur le coup de l'énervement, mais quand même... Comment avait-elle pu? Puis Orihime fut sortie de ses pensées par le regard que lui porta cet homme qu'elle avait tant blessé. Un regard haineux et colérique, déçu et blessé qui ne lui ressemblait pas, un regard empli d'émotions indescriptibles. Alors, il était vraiment sérieux, dans toutes ses paroles...?

Puis une voix grave et séduisante qui était maintenant teintée de déception vint marquer la fin des hostilités.

«T'sais quoi? Va te faire foutre. Le chien s'en va.»

Et sur ce, Grimmjow Jaggerjack fit sa révérance et ouvrit la porte. Dans le couloir, il vit Erza qui attendait visiblement depuis un certain moment, Erza qui avait sans doute déjà compris la situation. Mais cette dernière se contenta de le regarder sortir de la pièce, laissant dans celle-ci une Orihime toute retournée qui s'écroula à genoux, horrifiée par sa propre personne.

Merci infiniment de m'avoir lu!

En espérant que ma fanfiction vous plaise:), et surtout n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, conseils, critiques ou autres...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Le jeune homme poussa le battant de la porte et posa un premier pied dans la pièce. Il faisait déjà tard, la nuit était tombée, et tout le monde était remonté dans sa chambre. La salle était plutôt grande pour un simple bureau, mais très mal organisée. Il y avait des tas de dossiers, des bouteilles, et même des habits. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer être dans le bureau personnel d'un chef du Hueco Mundo.

«Ulquiorra, hein. Je me doutais que tu allais venir ici, tu es perspicace, comme toujours.»

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et regarda l'homme qui était assis sur le siège. Gildarts l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui et retira ses pieds du bureau.

«Je t'écoute.»

Ainsi, le brun aux yeux verts se lança:

\- Erza Scarlet et Orihime Inoue. Elles ne sont pas comme les autres. J'ai eu le temps de les analyser, elles, ainsi que Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Gajeel Redfox. Mais elles m'ont donné du fil à retordre, et pour la première fois, je n'ai pas réussi à savoir qui elles étaient vraiment. C'était comme si... Comme si...

\- Comme si tu n'arrivais pas à savoir si elles appartenaient aux Ténèbres, ou à la Lumière?

\- Oui. Il y a pleins de choses chez elles qui m'ont intriguées, et je ne sais comment les définir. Est-ce en rapport avec leur passé?

\- C'était donc ça, leur passé. Et bien, tu fais maintenant partie de l'équipe, ne rien te révéler ne ferait que te mettre en danger. Je vais donc te le dire.

Alors, Gildarts prit une position confortable et se prépara pour un long monologue:

«Avant tout, sache que toute divulgation de ces secrets sera considérée comme trahision. Mais tu le sais déjà, j'en suis bien conscient. Alors, commençons par le début. En effet, Orihime et Erza n'ont pas eu un passé tendre, tu risques d'être surpris. Commençons par le contexte. Vers les années 2000, un Projet a secrètement été mis en place par des organisations que nous n'avons toujours pas identifiées, au jour d'aujourd'hui. Etant donné le fait que personne n'ait pu réellement enquêter sur ce Projet, ses finances, son lieu et ses buts véritables, il est clair que ses créateurs et financeurs sont des personnages très importants et hauts placés internationalement, des Hommes intouchables qui aspirent à des ambitions étranges.

En bref, selon nos sources qui ne sont autres qu'Orihime et Erza, ce Projet consistait à construire une gigantesque Tour nommée «Tour du Paradis». A la même époque, le monde entier avait également été témoin d'un impressionant recul du taux d'enfants orphelins ou des sans domicile fixe. Personne n'était au courant que sur le globe tout entier, des milliers de personnes, avec 90% d'enfants, étaient enlevés et faits esclaves pour mettre sur pied ce fameux projet, cette Tour. «Pourquoi des enfants?» nous sommes-nous demandés. Et bien, nous n'en connaissons toujours pas la raison. Peut-être était-ce plus facile de faire passer inaperçu le kidnapping d'enfants qui n'avaient pas de familles?

Enfin. Orihime Inoue fut l'une de ses enfants. Fille présumée de parents dont elle n'a de souvenirs que l'odeur et les coups, elle vivait dans une banlieue assez pauvre du Japon, ce que nous pouvons maintenant affirmer avec certitude. Après maintes recherches, nous avons pu déterminer que sa mère était une prostituée éxécrable et son père, ou plutôt le mari de sa mère qui avait joué le rôle du père, un chômmeur aux tendances violentes et brutales.

En effet, sa mère étant une femme publique, nous avons ensuite découvert par la suite que son présumé père n'était pas son père biologique, mais Orihime n'a pas souhaité connaître l'identité de ce client qui était simplement passé sur sa mère. Rien n'a été confirmé à son propos, mais avec des analyses, nous avons pu déterminer une date de naissance aproximative, tout comme nous l'avons fait pour Erza, Gajeel et Grimmjow. Pour la préserver de ses horribles parents, son grand-frère décida alors de fuguer de leur logis, sa sœur dans les bras, alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ou quatre ans, dans ces eaux-là.

Cependant, tu comprends bien qu'un enfant d'à peine dix ans, avec une petite fille dans les bras, ne pouvait pas se défendre face aux potentiels dangers de la rue. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se firent enlevés et amenés au Brésil, dans une zone que nous n'avons toujours pas localisée, pour contribuer à ce fameux projet en tant qu'esclaves. Selon Orihime, il y avait déjà pleins d'enfants à leur arrivée, mais tout laissait à croire que la tour n'avait été entamée que récemment.

Puis, pour des raisons que nous ignorons, les deux jeunes enfants devinrent des cobayes humains sur lesquels on testaient toutes sortes de produits et d'expériences, «déstinés à améliorer la race Humaine». Selon les dires d'Orihime, les gardes affirmaient que cette grande Tour était censée être un moyen de ressusciter le Diable «Zeleph» et qu'on multipliait leur force pour faire avancer leur construction, mais il est clair qu'aujourd'hui, tout ceci n'était qu'un amas de mensonge destiné à faire peur aux enfants.

La vie là-bas était dure. Ils ne mangeaient par à leur faim, étaient sales, et le travail intensif venait à bout de nombreux d'entre eux. Mais la petite Inoue et son frère survivaient et jour après jour, ils devenaient plus forts. Orihime était l'une des favorites des scientifiques. En effet, malgré sa fébrile constitution de petite fille, elle avait visiblement un sérieux potentiel et absorbait facilement les doses qu'on lui administrait. Trois ans s'écoulèrent dans cet Enfer, mais aux six ans présumés d'Orihime, son frère mourut sous ses yeux, son corps ayant fait un rejet d'une trop grande dose d'injection administrée. Son corps fut jeté comme celui d'un jouet cassé et il fut aussitôt remplacé, c'était une usine.

Le choc psycologique fut rude pour Orihime. Ensuite, un an plus tard, Erza, une orpheline d'origine anglaise qui s'était d'abord rendue clandestinement, ou plutôt par erreur, au Japon, fut enlevée. Etant plus âgée, il a été plus facile de déterminer ses origines dans son cas. C'est ainsi qu'elles firent connaissance et qu'elles devinrent l'une pour l'autre, l'être le plus important qu'elles eurent jamais eu.

Erza devint aussi un sujet de test, mais les expériences étaient toutes autres et nous n'en comprenons pas exactement le but. Elle ne resta esclave que pendant deux ans, ce qui en fit six pour Orihime. Puis, un jour, une révolte commença au sein des prisonniers. De nombreux combats opposant les gardes, armés, aux esclaves, faibles, démarrèrent. L'issue semblait tracée. Puis, alors qu'elles allaient être lâchement tuées par ces mêmes geôliers, un vieil homme fit irruption. Il s'agissait de Rob, un ancien Chef du Hueco Mundo de l'ancien temps qui avait été capturé il y longtemps de cela. Le symbole dans son dos et ses principes liés à notre organisation marquèrent les deux jeunes filles qui se promirent de nous rejoindre, pour trouver un foyer, honorer sa mémoire et devenir plus fortes. Ainsi, avec l'agitation, elles réussirent à s'enfuir, malgré les pertes considérables qui avaient été faites dans leur camp.

Agées toutes les deux de neuf ans, Erza et Orihime errèrent dans les rues du Brésil, ce pays dépaysant et inconnu. Elles passaient leur temps à voler pour pouvoir survivre, à squatter les douches des plages pour pouvoir se laver et les favelas toute entière devinrent leur maison. Avec le temps, elles réussirent à apprendre le portugais, mais lire et écrire demeurait impossible pour elles et ce n'est qu'à leur intégration au Hueco Mundo qu'on leur apprit les bases de l'école.

Nombreux étaient les malfaiteurs qui tentèrent de s'en prendre à elles, mais étant donnée la force titanesque d'Orihime et l'excellent maniement de l'épée d'Erza dûs à leur «séjour» à la Tour du Paradis, elles n'eurent aucun mal à se défendre et une réputation leur fut même donnée. Des histoires concernant deux petits monstres roux revenaient souvent à nos oreilles, mais nous n'y prêtions pas attention.

Puis, un jour, alors qu'elles fouillaient dans les poubelles, Orihime aperçut un petit garçon turbulant qui avait visiblement volé de quoi manger et qui s'apprêtait à être abattu par de lâches vendeurs. C'était la loi de la rue, la loi du plus fort, et les enfants comme eux étaient censés se faire manger touts crus. Apparemment, Grimmjow s'était bien défendu, mais un gamin «normal» de dix ans ne pouvait évidemment pas venir à bout de six hommes armés, à part si celui-ci portait le prénom d'Orihime ou Erza. Après avoir tué ses bourreaux, Orihime lui tendit une main et l'emmena avec elles, il devint leur compagnon, ils fondèrent une «famille».

Pendant près de quatre ans, ils vagabondèrent seuls, utilisant maintes ruses pour rester en vie. Ils formaient un trio indestructible, qui au final, s'en sortait plutôt mieux pour des gamins d'une dizaine d'années. Puis, un jour, Erza et Orihime virent à nouveau le symbole du Hueco Mundo dont elles ne connaissaient pas le nom, et leur décision fut rapide. Elles se précipitèrent toquer à notre porte pour «faire partie de notre famille», usant le nom de Rob qui était mort en les protégeant.

En les voyant, j'ai d'abord cru à une farce, mais ils ne lâchaient pas l'affaire. Alors Aizen leur proposa un test pour devenir membres. Les épreuves étaient horribles pour des enfants de cet âge, mais elles avaient plus pour but de les effrayer et de les faire échouer plutôt que de les accueillir. La première consistait à leur faire visionner, en film ou en réel, d'atroces scènes de meurtres qui ne les ébranlèrent même pas. Il y eut ensuite des épreuves de maniement d'armes, quelles qu'elles soient, des parcours militaires, des combats à mains nues, des élaborations de stratégie. Les trois enfants excellaient, ils étaient horriblement surprenants, et cela en devenait presque inquiétant.

En effet, des jeunes comme eux n'avaient pas à subir de telles choses, mais ils y tenaient et encaissaient tout sans le moindre soucis apparents, c'était atrocement étonnant. Orihime avait été la première à réussir à battre Natsu, et Mirajane la Démone, pourtant plus âgée, avait été tenue en difficultés par Erza. Grimmjow, quant à lui, avait du se battre contre Grey Fullbuster, un jeune garçon qu'il avait réussi à battre, avec beaucoup de détermination.

Puis le dernier test fut une mission en terrain réel. On leur fit croire qu'une énorme somme d'argent allait être livrée dans un entrepôt ennemi et que le convoi en question était protégé par une cinquantaine d'hommes. Ce n'était pas faux, mais nous ne leur avions pas dit que ces hommes étaient en réalité les notres, et que cet argent aussi. Leur mission: récupérer l'argent avec ou sans le camion, sans tuer aucun des hommes présents. Ils avaient carte blanche pour le reste.

Aizen voyait en eux de véritables potentiels, mais moi j'y voyais plus des enfants plongés dans les ténèbres qui avaient subis des atrocités inimaginables et irréversibles. Je me promis alors que si ils réussissaient, j'en ferais une affaire personnelle, et je m'occuperais d'eux, comme je l'avais fait avec Natsu, Levy, Mirajane et les autres. Evidemment, ils n'étaient pas censés réussir cette mission, mais ils allaient être admis si ils se contentaient d'évaluer la situation, de se protéger les uns les autres et de rester discrets. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu.

Ils avaient mis un plan en place: créer une diversion en faisant exploser une bombe à quelques mètres, ce qui était censé destabiliser les hommes, puis se rendre discrètement dans le camion, y prendre le contrôle et s'enfuir. Le coup de la bombe fonctionna, mais seulement dix hommes sur cinquante s'y rendirent, et les autres gardèrent leur position.

Alors, sans une once d'hésitation, Erza se jeta dans la bataille pour servir de diversion. Elle tint occupée les quarante autres gardes qui restaient, sans en tuer un seul. Alors Grimmjow et Orihime prirent le contrôle du camion, mais ils se firent soudain encerclés par des renforts. Mais, au lieu de fuir ou de se rendre, ils leur firent face et se jetèrent dans le combat. Ils n'étaient que trois, trois enfants d'environ treize ou quatorze ans qui, après un long combat des plus éprouvants et épuisants, vinrent à bout de plus de soixante soldats armés, entraînés, et repartirent avec le camion, bien que n'ayant pas le permis.

C'était une prouesse jamais réalisée. La nouvelle se répandit dans chacun des Q.G du Hueco Mundo, et la réputation des trois adolescents prit en ampleur. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir autant de sang-froid qu'un type comme moi? Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi organisés et puissants? C'était effrayant, mais aussi surprenant. Ils rentrèrent, épuisés, entaillés, blessés de la tête aux pieds et s'écroulèrent sur le sol, heureux d'avoir mis leur vie en danger pour une mission. Je ne pouvais qu'éprouver de la compassion pour eux, ils faisaient déjà partie de ma famille. Aizen les accepta donc, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils aillent au Mexique, ou du moins pas dans leur état, ils auraient simplement été détruits et tirés dans des ténèbres encore plus profondes qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Alors je les ai entraînés pendant des années et ils ont grandis ici, avec Natsu, Cana, Levy, Mirajane comme famille, ainsi que Lisanna et Grey que tu n'as jamais connu. Lisanna était la petite sœur de Mirajane, une fille très douce et gentille, Grey était le camarade de Natsu, bien qu'ils se qualifiaient comme «adversaires». Mais environ deux années après leur entrée officielle dans le Hueco Mundo, une organisation de trafic d'organes et d'Humains s'en prit à nous. Ils enlevèrent Lisanna, lui firent subir toutes sortes d'atrocités que je ne pourrais jamais décrire, avant de la tuer. C'était une sorte d'avertissement, une mise en garde. Ce fut le déclic.

Mirajane, âgée de dix-neuf ans, Natsu, Grey et Grimmjow, âgés de seize ans, ainsi qu'Orihime et Erza, âgées de quinze ans, soutenus dans l'ombre par Cana et Levy, se jetèrent tête baissée pour venger leur camarade. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel carnage, une telle rage provenant de simples gamins, ils ressemblaient à de véritables monstres, j'en eus des frissons dans le dos. Et le massacre fut des plus violents qui soient. Sans mettre un quelconque plan au point, ils se jetèrent dans la bataille et tuèrent violemment tous les subordonnés sans exception, et même le chef de l'organisation qui était pourtant qualifié d'«intouchable».

Cependant, deux résistèrent: Gajeel Redfox et Juvia Loxer. Gajeel était un enfant des plus étranges. Il errait dans la rue, volant et tuant comme bon lui semblait. Il avait été recruté dès son enfance par cette organisation qui l'incitait à tuer les gens. Il était également sujet à d'étranges expériences ayant pour but de renforcer la composition de sa peau, ce qui réussit. En effet, Gajeel a maintenant la capacité de renforcer ses cellules, si bien qu'il a atteint un stade où sa peau devient aussi dure que le fer, d'où son surnom. Il vivait comme une bête sauvage, et il semblerait même qu'il se nourissait essentiellement de fer et de métal. Gajeel fut l'adversaire de Natsu. En terme de force, ils étaient à égalité, mais les paroles de Natsu le destabilisèrent et après avoir perdu, il accepta de rejoindre notre organisation.

Juvia, quant à elle, avait à peu près une situation similaire. Elle avait passé son enfance à se faire humilier, insulter et frapper par son entourage qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Puis, un jour, elle craqua et commit un meurtre. En grandissant, elle continua à tuer tous ceux qui s'en prenaient à elle, elle avait choisi la facilité. Elle fut ensuite engagée par la même organisation et fut traitée comme Gajeel. Mais elle, ses expériences consistaient à modifier ses cellules pour les rendre plus proches de la composition de l'eau. Il se trouve que cette organisation disposait de véritables fous-furieux de science, et qu'avec l'avancée technologique et scientifique, ils réussirent à faire d'elle une fille ayant la capacité de presque totalement transformer son corps en eau.

L'adversaire de Juvia fut Grey. Mais en le voyant et en écoutant ses paroles, elle tomba éperdumment amoureuse de lui, et elle se résigna à le combattre plus que cela. Elle accepta ensuite de suivre Gajeel et d'intégrer le Hueco Mundo. Etrangement, ils s'intégrèrent très rapidement et devinrent intégralement des membres de notre famille. Etant donné leurs capacités avancées, ils n'eurent pas besoin de plus d'entraînements. Ce fut cet incident qui donna un surnom et une renommée à Natsu, Orihime, Grimmjow, Gajeel, Juvia, Grey et Erza. Mirajane, elle, avait déjà sa réputation de Démone imbattable et effrayante qui ne fit d'ailleurs que s'intensifier.

Pour Natsu, ce fut la Salamandre.

Pour Grimmjow, ce fut la Panthère Bleue.

Pour Gajeel, l'Homme de Fer.

Pour Juvia, Jubia de l'Océan, ou encore la Femme de la Pluie.

Pour Grey, le Mage de Glace.

Puis, pour Erza, ce fut d'abord Titania, la Reine des Fées, et pour Orihime, il y en eut plusieurs. Dans le Nord du Globe, elle était appelée «Hela», Déesse Guerrière, conformément aux croyances de la région. Elle fut également surnommée «Le Titan», «La Géante», ou encore d'autres noms de Divinités des Guerres, cela variait selon les endroits.

Un an passa, un an durant lequel ils se rapprochèrent tous comme de véritables frères et sœurs. Ils s'entraînaient tous ensembles, vivaient ensembles, éxecutaient leurs missions ensembles, traversaient les épreuves ensembles. Ils étaient mes enfants, j'étais leur père. Puis, lorsque le délai de leur garde sous mon autorité fut achevé, Gajeel, Grimmjow, Erza et Orihime furent envoyés au Mexique, pour être directement sous les ordres d'Aizen. Grey et Juvia, quant à eux, furent intégrés en Russie, en tant que novices, il ne restait plus que nous. Leur départ fut une rude épreuve pour nous tous, mais on savait qu'on se reverrait. Ils avaient environ quinze ou seize ans lorsqu'ils sont partis, cela faisait donc environ six ans qu'on ne les avait pas revus. Evidemment, nous avons communiqué durant toutes ces années, mais il était préférable de ne pas être en contact permanent, pour des normes de sécurité que tu connais évidemment.

Puis, lorsqu'elles sont arrivées au Mexique, les surnoms respectifs d'Erza et Orihime disparurent pour laisser place à un surnom qui les englobait toutes les deux. On les appelait maintenant «Les deux Dragons», le Dragon d'Ambre et le Dragon de Rubis. Tu dois te demander pourquoi est-ce qu'on les appelle ainsi. Et bien, si j'en crois les rumeurs, personne de vivant, ou du moins personne dans un bon état de santé ne les a jamais vu, personne ne sait réellement à quoi elles ressemblent, et surtout, tout le monde pense qu'il s'agit de deux hommes.

Elles sont fortes, agissent en silence et en toute discrétion, elles sont rapides, et elles sont devenues de véritables légendes, d'où le nom de Dragon. Et concernant les mots «Ambre» et «Rubis», ce sont simplement des qualificatifs pour leur couleur de cheveux. L'ambre pour la chevelure orange d'Orihime, et le rubis pour celle, rouge écarlate, d'Erza.

A leur arrivée dans le Q.G du Mexique, contrairement à Gajeel et Grimmjow, Erza et Orihime furent de nouveau testées. En effet, les bras droits n'étant autres que les actuels chefs d'autres Q.G: Unohana, Byakuya, Tousen, Gin, Luxus et Toshiro, certains d'eux ne cessaient de remettre en question la force de deux jeunes adolescentes qui semblaient innofensives. Ce ne fut pas facile pour elles, mais comme d'habitude, elles montrèrent de quoi elles étaient réellement capables.

Luxus était le plus réticent. Il les pensait faibles, fébriles et il ne voulait pas de femmes chétives qui fuiraient à la première goutte de sang dans son équipe. Pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort, Aizen plaça Orihime et Erza dans un monde virtuel, pour une simulation. Et ce court entraînement suffit à convaincre tous les membres que ces deux rousses étaient au contraire, bien plus fortes que trois-quart des combattants ici présents. C'est ainsi qu'Erza et Orihime gagnèrent la confiance de tous, et se lièrent même d'amitié avec Luxus.

Puis, avec le temps les quatre amis gravirent rapidement les échellons de la mafia, passant de simples novices aux combattants les plus importants du Q.G. Alors les bras droits devinrent les chefs actuels et furent remplacés par Erza, Orihime, Grimmjow, Gajeel, Yoruichi et Yuushirou.

Voilà tout, maintenant, tu sais tout.»

Ulquiorra était littéralement sous le choc. D'après son analyse, il était clair que les deux sœurs n'avaient pas eu un passé tendre, mais de là à imaginer qu'elles aient vécu autant de choses en seulement une vingtaine d'années, et qu'en plus, elles avaient gardé leur humanité, c'était subjugant.

«Je vois, commença-t-il. Mais, pourquoi est-ce qu-» quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Ulquiorra n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se tenait derrière lui. Alors, il se leva, s'inclina légèrement devant Gildarts et sortit de la pièce en silence, sans un regard pour le bleuté qui ne lui prêta pas attention non plus. Une fois sorti, Grimmjow s'affala sur la chaise encore chaude et poussa un long soupir.

\- Orihime, hein? Demanda Gildarts, toujours aussi perspicace qui s'était visiblement adapté très rapidement.

\- Ouais, lâcha Grimmjow.

\- Avant toute chose, Grimmjow. Réponds-moi. Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas?

\- 'Me pose pas d'questions aussi stupides, papy.

\- Ahlàlà, vous me donnez du fil à retordre, vous autres. Mais, Grimmjow, tu connais Orihime comme personne.

\- J'en suis plus si sûr.

\- Réfléchis deux minutes, mon garçon et mets-toi à sa place. Orihime n'a jamais été une pro pour exprimer ses sentiments, on le sait tous. Elle garde toujours tout pour elle, elle encaisse et la seule qui sait réellement ce qui se passe dans sa tête, c'est Erza. Et, lorsqu'elle craque complètement, elle largue tout son ressentiment, elle se met à cracher son venin, des paroles qu'elle ne pense même pas, avant de regretter et de se sentir coupable. Elle est comme ça, tu le sais. Orihime reste Orihime.

\- Hm. Ouais. Mais j'y capte rien, vraiment. J'suis censé abandonné, c'est ça?

\- Oi, Grimmjow, gronda soudainement Gildarts. T'es vraiment débile, ou quoi? J'tai pas élevé pour que tu renonces aussi facilement au moindre obstacle, imbécile.

A ces mots, un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du concerné. Il avait raison, ce vieil homme, comme se plaisait à l'appeler Grimmjow. Puis, il se mit observer plus attentivement la pièce. Les souvenirs affluèrent. Combien de fois lui, Gajeel et Grey s'étaient-ils infiltrés ici pour mater les magasines cochons de Gildarts? Combien de fois avait-il passé ses nuits ici, à jouer à des jeux vidéos, avec le vieil homme et Natsu? Combien de fois s'était-il réfugié sous ce bureau, pour échapper à la main leste d'Erza? Combien de fois s'était-il caché ici pour pouvoir boire en secret, avec Cana? Et surtout, combien de fois était-il venu trouver refuge ici, après s'être disputé avec Orihime?

Puis, alors qu'il se remémorait les bons et moins bons souvenirs, il vit quelques photos sur le bureau de Gildarts qui attirèrent son attention. Se redressant, il les prit dans ses mains et commença à les feuilleter.

\- C'est qui, ces gens? Demanda-t-il.

\- Les types de l'Akatsuki que vous êtes censés rencontrer de-... Grimmjow? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

En effet, en regardant l'un de ses clichés, le bleuté avait soudainement frappé le bureau de son poing. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, ses dents étaient plus serrées que jamais et il fixait la photo d'un regard si énervé qu'il en devenait effrayant. Ces cheveux... Cette marque... Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. C'était bien _lui_.

«Merci, vieil homme.»

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il se leva et quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'Ulquiorra l'avait fait précédemment, laissant un Gildarts perplexe sur son fauteuil.

«Erza! Orihime! Réveillez-vous!»

D'un geste involontairement synchrone, les deux femmes se redressèrent brusquement de leur lit, en alerte.

\- Que se... Passe-t-il, Mira?, demanda Erza, toujours un peu dans les vappes.

\- C'est Grimmjow et Gajeel! Ils sont précipitament partis seuls au rendez-vous avec l'Akatsuki!

\- Ah, je vo- QUOI? S'écria Orihime en repoussant brusquement ses draps.

\- Oi, Grimmjow, on va où?

\- A l'entrepôt du rendez-vous.

\- Mais pourquoi on est seuls?

\- Parce qu'il ne faut pas qu'elles _le_ voient.

- _Il_? Hein? Tu parles de quoi, là?

Zigzagant entre les voitures, Grimmjow se contenta de garder le silence. Mais Gajeel sembla comprendre cette réponse silencieuse, car soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent:

« _Il_? Non, tu mens... Tu veux dire que... C'est _lui_?»

Grimmjow hocha la tête. Ses mains se resserèrent autour du volant de la jolie voiture qu'il conduisait. Même s'il roulait déjà beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne devait, il enfonça encore plus la pédale d'accélérateur, faisant rugir le moteur.

«Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver. Erza... Orihime... On les protégera.»

 _Merci infiniment à tous mes lecteurs, en espérant que ma fanfiction vous plaise!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

La voiture se gara très rapidement, sans la moindre précaution. Le conducteur et le passager descendirent sans plus attendre et fermèrent le véhicule avant de guetter les alentours. Ils étaient dans un immense hangar, vieux, sale et visiblement abandonné. Il y avait de nombreuses barres en fer qui traînaient, une odeur d'humidité et de crasse, ainsi que des traces de sang et des tags de différentes époques qui ornaient les murs. Des choses étranges avaient du se dérouler dans cet hangar, ce n'était pas rassurant.

Les vieilles fenêtres recouvertes de moisissure qui se trouvaient sur le toit ne laissaient paraître qu'une horrible lumière jaunâtre qui accentuait cette idée de saleté. Les murs et les poteaux semblaient abîmés, rouillés, le lieu sentait la poussière et un inquiétant silence y régnait. L'entrepôt était si long que les deux hommes n'en apercevaient même pas la sortie, ils ne furent donc pas surpris quand ils entendirent un moteur s'approcher, sans toutefois pouvoir apercevoir le véhicule en question.

\- Gajeel, t'es prêt? Demanda le bleuté en se mettant sur ses gardes.

\- Ouais, répondit son acolyte, tout aussi tendu.

La voiture était basse, laquée blanche, d'une marque très connue, autrement dit, elle avait coûté une fortune. Elle arriva en trombe et s'arrêta dans un dérapage des plus impressionnants qui soient qui ne fit qu'accentuer la colère de Grimmjow. En temps normal, c'était son rôle de faire une entrée fracassante et de frimer, alors qui était cet enfoiré qui se la jouait autant que lui? Trois personnes sortirent de la voiture.

La première était une jeune femme mince, de taille moyenne, formée, au look assez oriental. Elle avait de longs cheveux raides, noirs et brillants, descendant en bas de son dos et séparés au milieu de son front. Deux petits chignons trônaient sur son crâne, et deux tresses tombaient sur le devant de sa chevelure. Son visage était pâle et fin, et son maquillage rappelait celui porté par les geisha japonaises: un rouge à lèvres foncé et brillant, de jolis yeux verts légèrement bridés et maquillés en bleu, et des sourcils courts et froncés. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le physique d'une asiatique, loin de là, mais plutôt d'une italienne, ou latino. Elle portait une longue robe bleue bustier, fendue sur le bas, dévoilant ses longues jambes.

Le second, visiblement le conducteur, était un homme qui semblait être légèrement plus âgé que Grimmjow, de seulement quelques années. Il était tout aussi grand que le bleuté et affichait un grand sourire qui, cependant, n'était pas aussi carnassier que ce dernier. Il avait des cheveux hérissés et noirs qui semblaient se livrer bataille ainsi que de splendides yeux verts qui valaient le coup d'œil. Il portait un simple jean ainsi qu'un tee-shirt et avait un visage assez ovale et fin. A sa vue, l'esprit de Gajeel fut troublé. Cet homme, il lui disait quelque chose... Ou plutôt, il lui rappelait quelqu'un...

Le troisième quant à lui, portait une haute capuche qui masquait l'intégralité de son visage. Ce dernier était plus petit que le précédent, mais tout aussi musclé, si ce n'est plus. En silence, il se contenta de s'adosser sur le côté de la voiture et croisa les bras.

La femme fut la première à prendre la parole. Elle s'avança de quelques pas, un sourire intéressé sur le visage. Sa démarche était affirmée et elle prit ensuite appui sur sa jambe gauche dans une pose plutôt provocante. Elle ficha ses yeux verts dans ceux de Grimmjow avant de lâcher: «Les rumeurs ne mentaient pas. Elle est sacrément canon, cette Panthère. Tu ne voudrais pas changer de camp, par hasard?»

Mais le concerné n'avait pas envie de rigoler, il n'était pas d'humeur. A l'accoutumée, il aurait rebondi sur ces avances, et un accord aurait vite été conclu avec cette jeune femme qui était loin de lui déplaire, mais il ne voulait pas. Non seulement il était énervé et tendu, mais en plus, les paroles d'Orihime la veille le hantaient encore. Il ne voulait plus être ce chien sur lequel elle avait craché, il voulait changer.

«T'es pas croyable, Minerva, rigola le brun à ses côtés. Alors ce sont eux, l'Homme de Fer et la fameuse Panthère. Hm... Je vous imaginais plus vieux, quand même. Et puis, c'est étonnant que vous ne soyez que deux. Je pensais qu'on allait aussi rencontrer les Deux Dra-

\- Commence les termes de l'accord, Caien, le coupa l'homme à la capuche qui n'avait visiblement pas très envie de se mêler à l'échange.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Grimmjow de s'avancer. Sans un regard pour les autres, il s'adressa à cet étrange interlocuteur qui absorbait toute son attention: «Quand t'auras enlevé ta foutue capuche.»

Le bleuté laissait clairement transparaître son hostilité dans le ton de sa voix, et le regard qu'il portait à cet homme confirmait ses émotions. Après un petit moment de réflexion, le concerné soupira légèrement et s'exécuta. Sans plus de réticence, il rejeta d'un mouvement de la main sa capuche en arrière, dévoilant une superbe chevelure bleue, plus foncée que celle de notre bleuté.

Pour ce dernier, le choc fut rude. Sans aucune difficultés, il reconnut cette marque rouge qui courait le long de l'œil droit du jeune homme, ainsi que ce visage dont il avait entendu la description tant de fois. La rage se mit à monter en Grimmjow, son cœur à battre plus vite. En découvrant le visage qui avait été dissimulé sous cette capuche, les images d'Erza et Orihime s'imposèrent dans son esprit, et il craqua. Il ne voulait plus que ça recommence, il ne voulait plus que ses deux amies souffrent.

Alors, sans plus de formalités, il prit impulsion sur le sol et se propulsa vers eux dans un cri hargneux. Le concerné eut un mouvement de recul, visiblement surpris par une telle décision. Que lui voulait cet homme? Mais visiblement, ladite Minerva s'était préparée à ce que l'entrevue prenne une telle tournure. Toujours aussi décontractée, elle fit simplement taper son talon sur le sol, et à ce geste, trois 4x4 blindés dotés de la marque de l'Akatsuki surgirent de nulle part. Mais Grimmjow n'en avait rien à faire. Fixé sur son objectif, il se déplaçait à une vitesse incroyable, fonçant tout droit sur le bleuté qui avait dévoilé son identité.

Mais le jeune homme comprit son erreur un peu trop tard, lorsqu'il vit une douzaine de tireurs sortir des véhicules et pointer leurs armes chargées sur lui. La panthère entendit Gajeel crier son prénom avec affolement, mais sa rage était trop forte, et la vitesse à laquelle il allait, l'élan qu'il y avait mis ne lui permettaient pas de s'arrêter. Alors, il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de continuer sa course et d'y investir sa force entière, tout en se préparant à mourir.

Les coups retentirent. Les balles fusèrent dans sa direction, et le bleuté réussit à éviter les premières salves, grâce à sa vitesse. Mais les tirs fusaient, les balles affluaient, et bientôt, la panthère fut submergée. Ils étaient maintenant douze à avoir appuyé sur la détente, douze à avoir envoyé une balle mortelle en direction de Grimmjow. La panthère avait des bons yeux, elle pouvait donc clairement voir les munitions qui se dirigeaient vers elle: trois avait pour destination sa tête, quatre le côté droit de son torse, deux autres son ventre, et trois qui n'allaient sûrement pas l'atteindre. Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait pas y échapper, c'en était fini de lui.

Le temps semblait s'être ralenti. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Grimmjow frôlait la mort, mais cette fois-ci, personne n'allait le sauver. Le bleuté regarda une dernière fois son ennemi, cet homme qui hantait ses deux amies. Comment allaient-elles réagir si elles le voyaient, un jour? Cette pensée brisa le cœur de Grimmjow. Il ne serait même plus là pour les réconforter, les faire rire, les faire chier. Il ne les embêterai plus jamais, ne les verrait plus sourire, ou encore s'énerver contre lui. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il allait quitter la femme qu'il aimait sur une dispute, lui laissant une horrible image de lui. Il n'y avait pas pire, comme fin de vie.

Automatiquement, Grimmjow se remémora rapidement sa rencontre avec Orihime. Ce jour-là aussi, il avait été sur le point de mourir, et cette dernière l'avait sauvé. Il ne l'avait jamais remercié jusqu'ici, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Grâce à elle, sa vie avait été bouleversé, et au moins, Grimmjow n'allait pas mourir seul. Il avait trouvé des amis et tissé des liens indestructibles. Erza, Orihime, Gajeel, Natsu, Kagura, Cana, Levy, Gildarts, Yoruichi, Yuushirou, et tous les autres. Ils étaient sa famille, sa vie, et il allait mourir en tentant d'effacer la source du malheur d'Erza et Orihime. Au moins, c'était sur une bonne action.

 _«Gajeel, Natsu, tout le monde... Prenez soin d'elles.»_ pensa-t-il, en s'apprêtant à quitter ce monde.

Quand soudain...

 _ **CRRRRRCK.**_

Ce fut le bruit que Grimmjow entendit quand il sentit clairement une épaule s'enfoncer violemment dans son torse et lui briser une côte. Une odeur familière lui enivra les narines, accompagnée d'une horrible douleur qui l'envahissait petit à petit, et la seconde d'après, son corps fit la brutale rencontre avec le béton, sale, du sol. Bordel, mais que se passait-il?

Faisant abstraction de l'intense souffrance qui lui perforait l'intérieur, il souffla et ouvrit les yeux.

«H-Hime?» s'écria-t-il avec stupéfaction.

Car oui, la jeune femme qui se tenait au-dessus de lui, en bonne protectrice, n'était autre qu'Orihime Inoue. Grimmjow n'en revenait pas. Tel un ange, elle l'avait à nouveau écarté de la mort et sauvé une nouvelle fois. Comment était-ce possible? Était-ce un signe du destin? Mais la jeune femme n'était pas seule. Derrière, la panthère pouvait voir Natsu et Erza qui s'étaient déjà occupés de la plupart des tireurs.

«Oi, Grimmjow, lui cria la Salamandre. On peut savoir depuis quand t'agis en solo? La prochaine fois, me laisse pas sur la touche, si tu veux aller faire des trucs marrants, préviens-moi, idiot!»

Instantanément, un sourire étira les lèvres du concerné. Mais son attention fut vite reportée sur son amie, celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie une nouvelle fois, car elle s'écria:

«Grimmjow no baka! Aho! Baka, baka!»

En la regardant, le bleuté vit qu'Orihime était toute essoufflée et avait les yeux embrumés. Visiblement, le voir au bord de la mort l'avait beaucoup affectée, son cœur battait la chamade. Et à vrai dire, lui aussi était assez chamboulé. Il avait failli mourir, mais encore une fois, sa princesse l'avait rattrapé à temps. Puis soudain, Grimmjow fut rattrapé par sa réalité et sa conception du monde. Putain, mais c'était lui l'homme! Normalement, c'était son rôle de secourir sa Belle! Bordel, mais c'était quoi, ce conte de fée? Mais une nouvelle fois, ce dernier fut coupé dans ses pensées par la concernée.

«Tu allais y rester, je te signale, s'écria-t-elle. Putain! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fais sans toi, moi? Hein?!»

Grimmjow eut un petit sourire. Orihime avait les larmes aux yeux, elle avait visiblement eut très peur. Il pouvait presque entendre les battements de son cœur tant ils étaient forts. Puis, après quelques secondes, elle s'écroula totalement sur lui, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Et oui, elle n'était pas toute légère, la rouquine! Et puis, elle lui avait quand même brisé les côtes, ce n'était pas rien! Mais le jeune homme du continuer à souffrir en silence, car elle enchaîna d'une petite voix hésitante:

«J-Je... E-Excuse-moi. Je me suis emportée, hier. Je... Désolée, Grimmjow. Tu sais très bien que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis et que je tiens à toi. C'était... la colère, j'ai dérapé.»

Ces paroles firent oublier à Grimmjow sa blessure l'espace d'un instant, il était surpris d'un tel aveu. Il caressa ses cheveux, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille: «Tu crois vraiment que le moment est bien choisi, Hime?»

A ces mots, la rousse se redressa brutalement sur ses bras en position de pompe, elle avait les joues toutes rouges. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et se redressa sur ses genoux. Après avoir de nouveau souri à son ami, elle se retourna pour faire face à ses ennemis, avec un regard dur. Une femme, ressemblant à une italienne. Un homme, ayant un air avec Ichigo. Et un derni-...

Brusquement, les yeux d'Orihime s'écarquillèrent, son corps s'immobilisa. Devant elle se tenait... Se tenait... Inconsciemment, les membres de la rouquine se mirent à légèrement trembler, son cœur se serra, une boule au ventre lui crispa l'intérieur. Il était là, devant elle, l'homme qu'elle n'avait jamais su oublier, les yeux grands ouverts de stupéfaction fichés sur Erza. Puis, après quelques secondes, il tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent de plus belle. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, à fixer l'autre sans véritable raison, les cœurs serrés, les esprits troublés, les raisons perforées. Après tant d'années, ils se retrouvaient enfin, si brutalement, si fortuitement, sans savoir quoi faire. Le choc avait été rude. Orihime n'avait jamais été aussi troublée. Que devait-elle faire? Était-il son ennemi? Son ami? Arriverait-elle à lui pardonner? Que devait-elle penser? Pourquoi? Comment?

«Erza... Orihime...» prononça-t-il, d'une voix hésitante, vacillante et fébrile.

Toujours immobilisée, la rouquine fit un mouvement imperceptible de la tête et commença sur un ton tout aussi choqué: «C'est bien toi... J... Jel-»

Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car un cri de rage le fit à sa place.

«- **LAL!** »

Orihime vit alors Erza qui se propulsa en direction du concerné. Elle détacha son sabre de sa ceinture, tout en le gardant dans son fourreau, et plaqua violemment ledit Jellal au sol. En une fraction de seconde, celui-ci se retrouva sur le dos, une furieuse rouquine agenouillée sur lui, encadrant son torse de ses genoux, un fourreau d'épée coincé sous la gorge.

Orihime ficha ses yeux sur le sabre d'Erza. Elle l'avait vu hésiter pendant quelques secondes quant au fait de dégainer cette épée, et heureusement, elle ne l'avait pas fait. En effet, l'arme du Dragon Rubis n'était pas des plus quelconques, elle était légendaire, sombre et très dangereuse. Durant l'époque où la petite fille errait dans les rues, clandestine et étrangère au Japon, elle avait fortuitement trouvé cette lame, sans toutefois reconnaître sa valeur. Pour une raison étrange, Erza s'était senti attirée par cette sombre épée qui l'appelait, épée qui n'était autre que la légendaire Honjo Masamune, un incroyable sabre autour duquel planaient des tas de rumeurs, plus étranges les unes que les autres.

Tout comme l'arme favorite de Kagura, le fameux sabre Archenemy, personne ne pouvait affirmer avec certitude la nature des pouvoirs de Honjo Masamune, mais on disait de celui-ci qu'il avait pour habitude d'absorber toutes les âmes de ses victimes, si bien qu'il avait fini par se forger sa propre âme, sa propre volonté. Selon les légendes, cette épée ayant même la capacité de trancher la Lumière et les Ténèbres était des plus dangereuses, tout aussi bien pour ses victimes que pour son propriétaire. En effet, si la lame ne vous écorchait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, vous mourriez dans d'atroces souffrances, voici la raison pour laquelle Erza ne l'utilisait qu'en cas d'extrême combat. Quant à son utilisateur, il devenait un objet d'attirance pour le malheur, et était voué à plonger dans les Ténèbres, disait-on. Mais dans les années 1990, cette épée avait soudainement disparu du Monde, avant de réapparaître aux devants d'Erza, sa nouvelle maîtresse désignée.

Puis un cri sortit Orihime de ses pensées.

«Lâche Mystogan! Sal-»

Mais alors que la brune s'apprêtait à tirer sur Erza, Gajeel lui donna un coup de pied dans la main, faisant voler son arme au loin, pendant que Natsu s'occupait de Caien. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, plus aucun des êtres présents ne bougeaient, leurs yeux rivés sur la Reine des Fées et ledit Mystogan.

Grimmjow se redressa petit à petit, et voyant l'air affolé, choqué et abattu d'Orihime qui reflétait sa détresse, la panthère eut une attention incroyable. Bien qu'hésitant, il prit sur lui, et d'un geste qui se voulait rassurant, posa délicatement sa main sur celle de la rouquine. Cette dernière avaient les larmes aux yeux, elle ne savait que faire. Le bleuté crut d'abord que son intention était vaine, mais la jeune femme finit par entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de son ami, sans toutefois le regarder.

Le fameux Mystogan, lui, était toujours à terre. Les cheveux d'Erza masquaient son visage, il ne distinguait que ses lèvres, mordues jusqu'au sang. La pression qu'elle exerçait sur son cou était puissante, mais il pouvait la supporter. Un long et pesant silence s'était installé dans la pièce, attente que la rouquine se chargea de briser.

[Mettre cette musique: watch?v=qXJf6CVj4FM ]

D'une voix grondante et empli de haine, elle demanda: «Pourquoi? Dis-moi pourquoi...? Pourquoi les as-tu tués?»

A ces mots, l'affliction d'Orihime ne fit que s'intensifier, et une larme se forma au coin de son œil. Elle était suspendue à la bouche de ce nouveau bleuté, attendant sa réponse. Mais celle-ci ne vint jamais. Le concerné détourna le regard et baissa les yeux. Mais, quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit de petites gouttes d'eau tomber sur ses joues.

Interloqué? Triste? Amusé? Bouleversé? Ou simplement bon acteur? Personne ne savait réellement ce qu'il ressentait. Néanmoins, quand il comprit que ces petites perles provenaient des yeux d'Erza, il chercha à croiser son regard, sans résultat. Il entendait de petits gémissements qu'elle tentait d'étouffer dans sa gorge, sans grand succès, les larmes se faisant de plus en plus abondantes.

Puis, soudain, elle se décida à relever la tête, et plongea son regard humide dans celui de Mystogan. En la voyant ainsi, les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent un peu plus, avant de se mettre à leur tour à briller. Erza avait complètement fondue en larmes, c'était un attristant et inédit spectacle.

Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut d'une voix sanglotante et embrumée d'incompréhension, de rancune, de tristesse, qu'elle s'écria:

\- Réponds-moi, Jellal! Pourquoi?! Pourquoi nous as-tu abandonnées?»

\- Erza, je-

Mais le jeune homme fut coupé par Natsu, qui s'était brusquement retourné pour répéter: «JELLAL?», le visage soudainement déformé par la colère et le choc. Ce fut l'erreur du jeune homme. Profitant de cet instant, Caien sut saisir l'occasion, et il envoya valser la Salamandre d'un simple coup de pied, avant de se propulser vers Erza. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir. A une vitesse incroyable, il chargea la jeune femme, semblable à un taureau, et l'envoya contre un mur.

Ce fut le déclic pour Orihime. En voyant sa chère sœur se faire blesser, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et d'un bond, elle franchit la distance qui la séparait de l'agresseur d'Erza. Folle de rage, elle lui asséna un énorme coup de poing dans l'abdomen que celui-ci ne put éviter. Son ventre se déforma sous le coup de l'impact et instantanément, il se mit à cracher une quantité incroyable de sang. Puis il alla violemment s'écraser contre l'une de leurs voitures, la réduisant à néant. Tout son buste était maintenant transformé, et ses organes n'étaient sûrement plus utilisables, il allait mourir.

Puis la jeune femme se précipita en direction de sa sœur qui n'avait pas eu le courage de se relever, abattue par ce qu'elle venait de voir, et elle s'agenouilla devant elle.

Minerva, impassible -quoi qu'agacée-, ouvrit la portière d'une voiture:

\- On y va, Mystogan.

\- Attends, je-

\- Tu serais prêt à laisser Caien se détruire de l'intérieur et mourir ici, Mys-to-gan?

Ces mots suffirent à convaincre le jeune homme. Alors, avant de tirer sa révérence, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux deux sœurs qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Erza avait la tête baissée, il ne distinguait pas son visage mais pouvoir clairement voir le torrent de larmes qui glissait sur ses joues. Orihime, quant à elle, avait les yeux braqués sur lui, et il put sans difficultés lire le désordre qui régnait dans son esprit, le désespoir, la tristesse qui rongeaient son cœur. Et c'est ainsi, alors qu'elle le fixait, qu'il la vit également commencer à pleurer, avant de se tourner vers sa sœur.

Le jeune homme voulut prononcer son prénom, mais lorsqu'il sentit la main de Minerva lui agripper l'avant-bras, il dut renoncer. Alors, après avoir chargé Caien qui se vidait de son sang, ils démarrèrent les voitures et s'en furent du hangar aussi vites qu'ils y étaient arrivés.

Toujours aussi bouleversée, Orihime écarta la frange du visage d'Erza. Cette dernière continuait de pleurer, tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, le visage crispé. Et le plus étrange était que les larmes coulaient également depuis son œil artificiel. En la voyant ainsi, le Dragon d'Ambre s'effondra à son tour. Si Erza craquait, comment pouvait-elle ne pas craquer?

Elle prit sa sœur dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle. Cette dernière lui rendit son étreinte, plus triste que jamais, et elle fourra son visage dans le creux du cou d'Orihime. Elles étaient collées, l'une contre l'autre, partageant leur tristesse, laissant libre cours à leur affliction laissée de côté pendant de nombreuses années.

« _Erza...»_ _c_ _huchota_ _Orihime_ _à_ _son_ _oreill_ _e_ _, d'une petite voix, qui était quelque peu tremblante et teintée de tristesse._

Elles restèrent ainsi de longs instants, jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow, Gajeel et Natsu s'approchent à leur tour. Un à un, laissant leur orgueil d'homme de côté, ils prirent les jeunes femmes dans leurs bras, et leur communiquèrent toute la compassion, toute la chaleur qu'ils étaient capables de transmettre.

Merci de m'avoir lu ! En espérant que cela vous plaise ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, quel qu'il soit, je suis preneuse! A bientôt !


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Les deux voitures roulaient, l'une derrière l'autre, à une vitesse assez lente. La chaleur était à son comble de la journée, le soleil du midi tapait à travers les fenêtres teintées des deux véhicules. Gajeel était le conducteur de l'une d'entre elles, ayant pour seul passager son ami Grimmjow. Ils roulaient sans un bruit, le regard vague porté dans le vide. Le second véhicule était conduit par Natsu qui fixait la route tristement, ayant l'air préoccupé. L'espace de quelques secondes, il leva les yeux vers son rétroviseur pour y voir deux visages abattus et perdus dans leurs pensées.

Erza et Orihime étaient encore sous le choc. Enfoncées dans leur fauteuil, les deux jeunes femmes subissaient l'assaut de mille pensées qui se chevauchaient, de sensations qui se télescopaient bizarrement. Jamais, ô grand jamais elles n'auraient pu imaginer qu'une telle scène se produirait un jour. Les questions assaillaient leur esprit, elles ne savaient pas quoi penser, elles ne savaient pas quoi ressentir. Devaient-elles être heureuses? Devaient-elles avoir peur? Mais le dénommé Jellal n'était pas le seul à les préoccuper. En effet, les deux jeunes femmes savaient l'une comme l'autre qu'à cause de ce qui venait de se passer, la perspective de représailles de la part de l'Akatsuki étaient inévitables. Car il ne faisait aucun doute que cette sombre organisation utiliserait les actes de Grimmjow comme déclaration de guerre, un simple prétexte pour rompre tout accord avec le Hueco Mundo. Autrement dit, la situation était délicate.

«Je... Désolé, bafouilla Natsu.»

Alors, les deux touffes rousses se tournèrent vers lui et le regardèrent, incrédules.

«Pourquoi t'excuses-tu? Demanda Erza.

\- On n'aurait pas du vous demander de prendre cette mission... Je-

\- Non, le coupa Orihime. Personne n'aurait pu deviner.

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Natsu, continua le Dragon Rubis.»

Le reste du trajet se termina dans la même ambiance. La Salamandre s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu empêcher cela, il ne voulait pas que ses deux amies restent ainsi, il voulait les voir sourire. Mais ce n'était pas gagné. Et cette histoire n'en resterait sûrement pas là, il le savait, ce n'était pas fini.

Une dizaine de minutes après, ils arrivèrent au Q.G. du Brésil et descendirent en silence. Pour éviter de croiser tous les membres de la «guilde», ils passèrent par derrière et montèrent directement au salon du premier étage réservé aux bras droits. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ils virent les visages de Cana, Mirajane, et Levy, crispés par l'inquiétude. Ulquiorra, Halibel et Gildarts étaient assis autour d'une table, dans un silence étouffant et inquiétant. Erza fut la première à passer le pas de la porte. Prenant sur elle, elle tenta d'afficher un sourire, mais contrairement à Orihime, sa tentative fut ratée et elle ne réussit qu'à étirer ses lèvres en un rictus qui démontrait clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Gildarts se leva de sa chaise et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, quand soudain, deux claquements retentirent dans la pièce. En se retournant, tous purent voir que Levy s'était brutalement levée de sa chaise pour venir gifler Gajeel. Mais à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, Levy ne s'était pas arrêtée là, et Grimmjow avait subi le même sort. La jeune femme s'était toujours entendue avec Gajeel et Grimmjow, même si leur relation était essentiellement construite sur des chamailleries. Mais contrairement au lien qu'elle entretenait avec l'Homme de Fer, elle avait toujours été plus distante avec Grimmjow, qui devait sûrement l'effrayer à l'époque. Alors le fait qu'elle ait osé lever la main sur la Violente Panthère était un geste des plus courageux qui soient, surtout pour la gentille Levy.

«On peut savoir ce qui vous a pris? S'écria-t-elle, légèrement essoufflée. On s'est tous inquiétés, ici!»

Tous deux surpris, Grimmjow et Gajeel ne purent que regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux, sans toutefois lui répondre, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa frustration. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à recommencer, elle sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son poignet et reconnut Erza. Mais en regardant son amie et en voyant la fausse expression que celle-ci arborait, Levy comprit que quelque chose clochait. Cependant, elle ne put rien demander, car Gildarts ordonna à Erza et Orihime de le suivre, ce qu'elles firent.

La minute qui suivit, elles se tenaient debout, face à Gildarts, assis sur la table de son bureau personnel. Dans le salon, un silence assourdissant avait pris place. Les visages de Levy, Cana et Mirajane s'étaient décomposés à l'explication de Gajeel, à la plus grande incompréhension de Halibel et Ulquiorra qui ne semblaient pas au courant. Levy recula de quelques pas et prit appui sur une table comme par faiblesse, la main sur la bouche. Voyant qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, Mirajane et Halibel s'approchèrent pour la réconforter.

«Excusez-moi, commença la blonde en s'adressant à toutes les personnes présentes. Je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscrète ou remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais qui est ce Jellal?»

Grimmjow, Gajeel et Natsu restèrent silencieux, Mirajane et Levy se sentaient mal. Alors Cana se désigna pour expliquer. Avant de commencer, elle avala d'une traite une bière qu'elle venait de se servir avant de s'attabler près d'Halibel. Ulquiorra avait tourné la tête vers elle, visiblement intéressé par ce qui allait suivre. Le regard triste, la fille de Gildarts commença:

«Je suppose que vous avez le droit de savoir, vous faites maintenant partie de la famille. Avant tout, Ulquiorra, Halibel, êtes-vous au courant concernant le passé d'Erza et Orihime?

\- Oui.

\- Ok. Ce sera plus facile de vous expliquer, alors. Donc comme vous le savez, Orihime et son frère ont été enlevés pour mettre sur pied cette grande tour et sont devenus des cobayes humains, des sujets de test sur lesquels on expérimentait toutes sortes de produits, d'où l'incroyable force d'Orihime. Mais lorsque son frère a perdu la vie à cause de ces tortures, celle-ci est tombée dans une sorte de dépression. C'était déjà assez horrible comme cela d'être esclave, torturée, maltraitée et fouettée sans arrêt, alors imaginez... Perdre son seul ami, son seul parent dans de telles conditions... Enfin. Elle passait son temps à pleurer, ne souriait jamais, ne parlait plus et se faisait persécuter par les gardes, mais aussi par les autres enfants, surtout les plus grands. Non seulement Orihime était une pleurnicharde muette aux cheveux roux, mais en plus, elle ne parlait que japonais, ce qui lui valait d'être le bouc émissaire. Puis, quelques temps après, le poste qu'occupait son frère fut attribué à un enfant nommé Jellal, officiellement Gerald Fernandez, qui n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elle. A l'instar d'Orihime, il devint cobaye et vit sa force se décupler en quelques jours.

Malgré la différence de langage, Jellal réussit à atteindre Orihime et à lui faire passer ses sentiments. Il devint son premier ami et la fit sortir de son mutisme. Grâce à lui, elle apprit facilement les bases du portugais et même de l'anglais. On peut dire qu'il a été son sauveur. Il ne restait qu'avec elle, la soutenait, l'aimait, la défendait face à ceux qui s'en prenaient à elle, et il lui apprit même à se battre et à survivre. Selon elle, il était devenu son frère, l'être le plus à ses yeux, ce qui lui avait permis d'aller de l'avant et de s'en sortir. Sans lui, elle serait morte depuis longtemps, elle aurait sûrement abandonné la vie en même temps que son frère biologique. Grâce à lui, ses larmes ont cessé de couler, elle est devenue plus forte, aussi mentalement que physiquement.

Puis, quelques années plus tard, Erza arriva. Elle était d'origine britannique mais avait erré dans les rues du Japon, elle pouvait donc parfaitement communiquer avec Orihime, tout en comprenant les paroles de Jellal. Les deux filles se lièrent aussitôt d'amitié, ainsi que Jellal, formant une famille. Un lien indestructible s'était formé entre eux, rendant la vie là-bas moins pénible. Grâce à ce Jellal, Orihime et Erza ont changé, elles se sont endurcies, ce sans quoi elles n'auraient pu survivre dans le monde dans lequel elles vivaient. Elles sont passées du stade de faibles et naïves pleurnicheuses à celles que vous connaissez aujourd'hui, alors qu'elles étaient si jeunes. Ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre, surmontaient les obstacles et se promirent de ne plus jamais verser de larme, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent sortir de cet Enfer, et être ensemble tous les trois. C'est d'ailleurs Jellal qui a donné son nom de famille à Erza, qui n'en avait pas jusqu'ici. Il y avait également d'autres enfants, amis du trio: Wolly, Shaw, Milliana, Simon, ainsi qu'un vieil homme du nom de Rob, ancien membre du Hueco Mundo.

Erza resta là-bas pendant près de trois ans, soit six pour Orihime et environ quatre pour Jellal, le temps n'étant pas précis. Cependant, lors d'une révolte, Erza est accusée d'être la responsable, malgré les tentatives d'Orihime et Jellal pour la protéger. Elle se fait emprisonner et torturer, perdant ainsi son œil droit. Alors, Orihime et Jellal ont réuni des groupes d'esclaves, et la révolte a vraiment commencé. Ils récupérèrent des armes, les gardes perdirent le contrôle. Puis, grâce à leur force, Orihime et Jellal réussissent à délivrer Erza, mais les séquelles de sa torture restaient présentes. Mais, alors que la révolte était à son apogée et que les combats suivaient leur cours, Jellal se fit prendre à son tour, sans qu'on ne comprenne comment. Après avoir été protégées par le sacrifice de Rob, Orihime et Erza changèrent radicalement. La vue du sang, l'accumulation de rage et de ressentiment leur firent perdre l'esprit, et elles commencèrent leur vie de tueuses. Ainsi, elles allèrent délivrer Jellal, mais celui-ci avait changé, il était devenu fou.

Ainsi, alors qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir quitter cet enfer, Jellal fut pris de soudaines pulsions meurtrières et perdit la tête. Il déchiqueta, sous leurs yeux, les corps de leurs amis Milliana, Shaw, Wolly ainsi que pleins d'autres enfants. Mais étrangement, il laissa ses deux petites sœurs en vie, et préféra s'en prendre psychologiquement à elles. Je ne connais pas les paroles exactes qu'il a prononcé, mais je sais qu'elles ont à jamais marqué les esprits d'Erza et Orihime, et plus particulièrement d'Erza, qui est depuis ce jour hantée par les souvenirs de cet homme. Elles n'ont jamais compris pourquoi est-ce qu'il était devenu ainsi et ont porté ce lourd fardeau durant toute leur vie. Voilà ce que je sais, ce que l'on sait.»

Et c'est sur cette phrase que Cana termina son récit, le regard triste, sous les yeux émus d'Halibel.

Gildarts était assis sur la chaise de son fauteuil, accoudé sur son bureau, le regard sérieux. Il avait écouté les descriptions d'Erza et Orihime concernant la rencontre, et n'avait pas caché sa surprise.

«Alors c'est pour ça..., dit-il en se rappelant la réaction de Grimmjow face à la photo, la veille. Je comprends maintenant mieux. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez?»

Les deux jeunes femmes gardaient les yeux rivés sur le sol, sans savoir quoi répondre. C'était une bonne question. Qu'en pensaient-elle? Que ressentaient-elles? A vrai dire, elles n'avaient jamais été aussi perdues. Étaient-elles heureuses de le savoir en vie et sain et sauf? Ou étaient-elles horrifiées qu'il ait pu survivre après avoir massacré leurs amis? Était-il toujours l'ancien et bon Jellal, protecteur et gentil, qui les avait sauvées? Ou était-il resté le même démon qu'il était devenu ce dernier jour?

«Je vois, continua-t-il face à cette réponse silencieuse. Erza, Orihime, regardez-moi.»

Orihime leva son visage la première, rapidement suivie d'Erza. Elles arboraient exactement la même expression: les yeux fixes, le visage fermé, accompagné d'un regard hésitant qui se voulait impassible mais qui ne l'était pas. N'importe qui ne connaissant pas les jeunes femmes n'aurait pas compris qu'elles allaient mal et qu'elles masquaient leurs émotions, mais Gildarts, lui, lisait en elles comme dans des livres.

«Vous savez, les filles, commença-t-il en se levant. Vous êtes humaines. La tristesse, la peur, la rancœur, la rage sont des caractéristiques de l'Homme. Nous avons chacun nos propres faiblesses, nos propres sentiments, et il n'est pas bon de laisser ces sentiments enfouis dans nos cœurs, car ils finiront par nous détruire de l'intérieur. Vous êtes beaucoup trop jeunes pour réprimer votre affliction ainsi, vous n'avez pas à cacher vos faiblesses. La tristesse et tout ce tralala, ne sont pas des mauvaises choses en soi. Elles permettent au moins d'apprendre quelles sont ses faiblesses, et c'est en connaissant ses faiblesses que l'on devient plus fort. Alors, Orihime, Erza, vous n'avez à jouer les insensibles comme cela.»

Gildarts avait contourné son bureau pour se rapprocher des deux demoiselles, et il se plaça en face d'elles. Puis, d'un coup, sans prévenir, il les prit chacune par la nuque et les attira à lui, sans même leur laisser le choix. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, elles se retrouvèrent toutes deux la tête collée à son torse, dans ses bras.

[ Mettre cette chanson watch?v=RpnRhiInopA ]

«Libérez vos émotions, quelles qu'elles soient. Personne ne vous jugera. Pleurez un bon coup, criez, tapez-moi s'il le faut, prenez le temps d'aller de l'avant et redevenez celles que l'on connaît. Je n'aime pas voir mes filles comme ça.»

A ces mots, les yeux des deux rouquines s'écarquillèrent. Orihime ferma les yeux et s'agrippa au tee-shirt de Gildarts. Sans même en avoir conscience, la jeune femme se rappelait sa rencontre avec Jellal. Alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas, il était venu à elle et s'était occupé d'elle, elle qui à l'époque, n'avait plus prononcé une parole depuis la mort de son frère. Son frère, Sora Inoue. Il lui manquait tant. Elle n'avait pas énormément de souvenirs précis de lui, mais sa douceur, sa tendresse et l'amour qu'il lui avait porté la marquaient aujourd'hui encore. Puis, un autre jour surgit dans la mémoire d'Orihime.

C'était quelques temps après sa rencontre avec Jellal. Orihime se faisait frapper par des autres esclaves qui lui tiraient les cheveux, la rouaient de coups et lui crachaient au visage. On aurait pu penser qu'étant tous victimes d'un même kidnapping, les enfants se seraient unis et rapprochés, et bien non. Orihime était le bouc émissaire. Mais, ce jour-là, alors qu'elle se faisait de nouveau persécuter, on vint la sauver. Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, la rousse leva les yeux et put reconnaître la chevelure bleue de Jellal, ce gentil garçon qui l'aidait tous les jours. Celui-ci s'interposa entre elle et ses agresseurs. Il écarta ses bras pour la protéger et se mit à la défendre corps et âme, faisant fuir ceux qui s'obstinaient.

Puis, le jeune garçon se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

 _«C'est décidé. A partir d'aujourd'hui, appelle-moi Onii-chan.»_

A l'époque, Orihime n'avait pas tout-à-fait compris le sens de cette phrase, qu'elle chérissait tant maintenant. Mais le ton de Jellal, son sourire et le terme «Onii-chan» -qu'elle n'avait jusqu'ici employé que pour désigner son défunt grand frère- lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux, et sans réellement comprendre, elle se jeta au coup du bleuté qui la prit dans ses bras.

En se rappelant cette scène, Orihime craqua. Elle s'agrippait de plus en plus à Gildarts et sa force faisait que, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle déchirait son tee-shirt. Elle fut la première à verser une larme. Erza, quant à elle, fut victime du même phénomène. Lorsqu'elle fit le choix de libérer ses émotions, elle libéra en même temps tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait décidé d'enfouir, comme pour oublier.

 _«Ton nom sera Scarlet.»_

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue.

 _«Erza Scarlet.»_

Elle commença à gémir de douleur et de tristesse, tout comme sa sœur qui sanglotait déjà.

 _«Scarlet... Comme la couleur de tes cheveux.»_

C'était ce jour là que le lien entre les deux enfants avait été créé, c'était peut-être aussi ce jour-ci qu'Erza était tombée amoureuse de Jellal. Car oui, maintenant, elle pouvait se l'avouer. Elle l'avait aimé, et elle l'aimait encore. Elle l'avait aimé, et elle l'aimerait toute sa vie, quoi qu'il advienne. Erza avait beau réprimé ses sentiments, avait beau tenter d'oublier, ils revenaient sans cesse comme un boomerang.

 _«Comme ça, je ne t'oublierai jamais.»_

Et Erza fondit en larmes. Les souvenirs foraient son esprit, tout comme les paradoxes écorchaient sa conscience. La salle, dans laquelle il régnait auparavant un lourd silence était maintenant animée par les pleurs des deux sœurs. A chaque larme qui coulait, Gildarts les serrait un peu plus contre lui. Il devait s'avouer être très ému en les voyant ainsi, et il avait du redoubler d'efforts pour ne pas pleurer à son tour. Depuis qu'il les avait recueilli, Erza et Orihime n'avaient pleuré en public qu'à la mort de Lisanna, gardant toujours tout pour elles. Ainsi, les larmes de crocodiles qu'elles versaient étaient le résultat de nombreuses années de souffrance et de silence. Orihime et Erza versaient les larmes qu'elles avaient du retenir durant tout ce temps, elles déversaient leur tristesse. Et la remontée n'en serait que plus belle.

Ainsi, les Deux Dragons purent se laisser aller dans les bras du Grand Gildarts et elles l'enlacèrent de leurs bras, ruinant complètement ses habits. Orihime et Erza se sentaient mal, mais elles allaient s'en sortir et remonter la pente, comme elles l'avaient toujours fait. Pleurant comme des enfants, elles se blottirent un peu plus contre le torse du brun aux cheveux cuivrés, car pour apaiser de tels chagrins, rien de mieux que l'amour d'un père.

Erza et Orihime montèrent toutes deux dans leur chambre, préférant s'isoler pour le moment. D'un geste totalement synchronisé, elles tombèrent sur le lit d'Orihime et s'y étalèrent, soufflant un bon coup. Pleurer ne leur avait pas manqué: leurs yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, leurs visages étaient humides, leurs bouches étaient sèches, sans compter le marteau qui avait choisi de fracasser leurs crânes. Mais les deux sœurs devaient se l'avouer: d'un côté, elles étaient soulagées, apaisées. Elles avaient pu évacuer une grande partie de leur frustration, décharger un peu de leur fardeau, ce n'était pas rien.

«Tu as vu son regard? Demanda Orihime.

\- A Jellal?

\- Oui. Il était... Triste. Je n'ai vu que cela en lui, de la tristesse.

\- Tu penses... Qu'il regrette?»

Orihime regarda Erza. Elle était évidemment au courant des sentiments que cette dernière éprouvait à l'égard de son ancien frère de cœur, elle l'avait toujours su, et Erza le lui avait toujours dit. Cela devait sûrement être encore plus dur pour elle.

«On le retrouvera.» Promit-elle en lui posant sa main sur celle de sa sœur.

Reconnaissante, Erza lui adressa un petit sourire. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour la comprendre ainsi et la soutenir dans de tels moments. Peu importe les circonstances, Erza et Orihime restaient toujours là l'une pour l'autre, elles étaient inséparables. Si l'une souffrait, l'autre souffrait. Si l'une était heureuse, l'autre l'était aussi. Alors si l'une partait pour l'autre monde, l'autre la suivait sans hésitations. Elles ne pouvaient vivre l'une sans l'autre, c'était su et connu. Allongées sur le grand lit, elles se tournèrent l'une en face de l'autre et se regardèrent. Erza connaissait les peurs et les faiblesses d'Orihime, comme Orihime connaissait les siennes.

«Je ne te laisserai jamais seule, Orihime», chuchota Erza, émue.

Alors Erza se rapprocha de sa sœur et enroula ses bras autour de son buste. Orihime se laissa attirer, et posa son front contre celui de la femme aux cheveux écarlates, comme pour lui transmettre son amour. Et les deux sœurs restèrent ainsi: blotties l'une contre l'autre, les fronts collés, les jambes entremêlées et les sentiments partagés.

Merci de m'avoir lu! J'espère de tout cœur que ma fanfiction vous plaît!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Il était environ quatorze heures quand Halibel toqua à la porte des deux rousses. Personne ne répondit, alors elle poussa délicatement le battant et pénétra à pas de velours dans la chambre de ses camarades. Préoccupée par le fait qu'elles n'aient pas mangé, la blonde avait pensé bon de monter deux assiettes remplies aux jeunes femmes et suivit son intuition. Quand elle entra, elle constata avec attendrissement qu'Orihime et Erza étaient endormies l'une dans les bras de l'autre, collées comme deux petits bébés ayant besoin de réconfort.

Halibel eut un petit sourire. Cela devait être si plaisant, d'avoir une amie aussi proche qu'elles l'étaient, une sœur. La blonde ne les connaissait que depuis hier, mais étrangement, elle les aimait déjà, se sentait proche d'elles. La blonde posa donc le grand plateau sur la table de nuit avant de se diriger vers la porte aussi discrètement que possible, elle ne voulait pas les déranger. Mais alors qu'elle allait sortir, elle entendit chuchoter: «Merci beaucoup, Halibel.» et constata qu'Erza ne dormait pas encore, ou ne dormait plus.

«Tu vas bien? S'enquit la concernée.

\- Oui, ça va mieux, répondit Erza. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous.

\- Tant mieux. Je vais te laisser te reposer, tu en as besoin. Et Erza, même si on ne se connaît que depuis hier, sachez que vous pouvez venir me parler de n'importe quel problème, je serai là quoi qu'il arrive.»

Et sur ces paroles, Halibel sortit de la chambre et redescendit au premier étage, laissant une Erza toute émue dans les bras de sa sœur. En bas, tout le monde, excepté Gildarts, était encore là. Lorsqu'elle posa un pied au sol, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, la bombardant de questions silencieuses.

«Elles vont bien, elles se reposent, commença-t-elle, détendant ainsi l'assemblée. Elles ont juste besoin de décompresser, de se changer les idées.»

La blonde alla s'asseoir sur le comptoir du bar et se servit un verre de soda.

Le temps passa, les heures défilèrent, et aucun des jeunes adultes présents n'avaient quitté sa place dans le petit salon. Un inquiétant silence y régnait, l'atmosphère était palpable. A vrai dire, les nouvelles qu'avaient apportées Halibel n'étaient pas suffisantes pour apaiser la tension qui compressait l'air, ils avaient tous besoin de voir d'eux-mêmes si leurs chères amies allaient bien.

Natsu et Gajeel étaient ceux qui avaient le plus de mal à se contenir. En effet, à l'inverse de Grimmjow, les deux hommes n'arrivaient pas à masquer leur frustration, leur colère. Ils serraient les poings depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, tous leurs muscles étaient contractés, leurs corps étaient tendus, leurs visages crispés. De temps à autre, un grognement s'échappait de leurs gorges et ils poussaient un long soupire d'impatience. C'était insoutenable pour les piles éléctriques qu'ils étaient, et ils faisaient pourtant de gros efforts.

Et étonemment, ce fut Gajeel qui rompit le silence en premier, et non Natsu. Deux heures s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour d'Halibel, deux heures durant lesquelles Erza et Orihime n'avaient pas pointé le bout de leurs nez. L'Homme de Fer fit tomber son poing sur la table qui manqua de se briser en deux. Toutes les têtes, sauf celle d'Ulquiorra, se tournèrent dans sa direction.

«Putain! Comment on a pu en arriver là? Grogna-t-il, comme s'il s'adressait à lui-même.

\- Calme-toi, Gajeel, commença Cana. On ressent tous la même chose. Ce n'est pas en s'énervant qu'on changera quelque chose à la situation.

\- Et puis, vous savez, renchérit en souriant Mirajane qui s'appliquait à nettoyer les verres. Erza et Orihime sont sans aucun doute les femmes les plus fortes que je connaisse, aussi physiquement que mentalement. Après tout ce qu'elles ont vécu, elles ne flancheront pas pour si peu, vous devriez le savoir, surtout si nous sommes là pour elles.»

Ces paroles semblèrent faire leur effet. Ulquiorra observa miticuleusement chacun des visages présents et réussit à lire dans les yeux l'estime qu'ils portaient tous aux deux jeunes femmes. Elles étaient si jeunes, si joviales, si... Humaines, et pourtant si respectées. Mirajane disait vrai, ils le savaient. Il en fallait beaucoup plus pour venir à bout des Deux Dragons, ou Dragonnes, devrions-nous dire. Mais quand même, cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'elles devaient se sentir mal et que comme tout humain, elles avaient besoin de réconfort. En effet, elles avaient besoin de leur famille, comme jamais.

«Je sais, répondit Natsu. Mais ne pourrait-on pas faire quelque chose, au moins? On n'peut pas rester les bras croisés, quand même!»

Le silence retomba. Ils se mirent tous à réfléchir à n'importe quel moyen de les faire se sentir mieux, à proposer des idées plus saugrenues les unes que les autres, jusqu'à ce que Gildarts fasse son entrée, en affirmant «qu'il avait la meilleure idée du siècle».

Il suffit de seulement quelques secondes au chef de Q.G. pour exposer sadite idée, idée qui enchanta la plupart des bras droit, Ulquiorra n'étant évidemment pas interessé. Et en quelques minutes, tout fut réglé et décidé. Ils avaient trouvé la solution.

Puis, alors qu'ils parlaient entre eux, Grimmjow se leva et monta les escaliers sans un mot, d'un pas presque colérique. Il en avait marre d'attendre. Il avait essayé d'être patient, il avait fait des efforts, il s'était retenu, mais maintenant, ça suffisait! Les sourcils froncés, les mains dans les poches, le jeune homme enjamba les deux dernières marches et se dirigea vers la chambre des deux rouquines. Non mais oh, d'où le faisait-on attendre ainsi, lui, le Grand Jaggerjack?

La porte était entrouverte de quelques centimètres. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir le battant d'un violent coup de pied, il se retint et préféra jeter un coup d'oeil par l'ouverture, on n'était jamais trop prudent avec elles. Une femme était debout, de dos, en train de fouiller dans son armoire à vêtements, simplement vêtue d'une serviette de bain. Grimmjow ouvrit un peu plus la porte sans un bruit et la regarda en silence. Son crâne était recouvert d'une serviette attachée, ainsi, on ne pouvait pas voir la couleur de ses cheveux. On ne pouvait distinguer que ses jambes , ses bras et son cou, et pourtant, Grimmjow savait qu'il s'agissait d'Orihime. C'était une certitude, il ne se posait même pas la question.

Mais la panthère ne savait que faire. Lui qui était d'habitude si spontané, si provocateur, si jem'enfoutiste, il ne savait pas comment agir. Après tout, ils s'étaient violemment disputés la veille, mais la jeune femme lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle tenait à lui, ce matin. Alors, que devait-il faire? Agir comme si de rien ne s'était passé? Rester celui qu'il avait l'habitude d'être? Et elle, comment allait-elle réagir en sa présence?

Mais évidemment, le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question. La femme, bien qu'étant toujours de dos, demanda d'une voix claire: «Alors c'est pour ça, que tu es parti sans nous?»

Ne sachant que répondre, le bleuté croisa les bras sur son torse et cessa de la regarder. Bien sûr que c'était pour ça! Mais il n'avait aucune envie de l'affirmer. Orihime se retourna. Elle vit le regard de Grimmjow et son expression beaucoup trop sérieuse et soupira. Elle tentait d'attraper son regard, sans résultats, alors elle lui fit un sourire, sourire qu'il devinait sans même la voir, et continua: «Fais pas cette tête, baka, ça ne te va vraiment pas. Je préfère encore ton sourire de bête affamée.»

Mais de nouveau, le concerné ne sut quoi répondre. C'était dur de se retenir. Il avait envie de lui sauter dessus, de l'attraper et de ne plus jamais la quitter. Comment allait-il faire pendant toutes les années qu'il lui restait à vivre avec elle? Comment? Telle était la question. Grimmjow baissa les yeux et fixa le sol. Il se perdit dans ses pensées et en oublia même la présence d'Orihime. Il se mit alors à réfléchir à son futur et aux années à venir. Il ne supporterait pas que la rousse se trouve un autre homme que lui, et celle-ci ne lui pardonnerait sûrement jamais si il coupait la tête de son rival. Alors comme allait-il faire? Un avenir était-il possible sans qu'ils ne se séparent? Non! Il ne quitterait jamais Orihime, même si celle-ci le chassait à grands coups de bâtons (évitons quand même cette option, si possible), il resterait toujours à ses côtés, et n'abandonnerait jamais.

Mais Grimmjow fut soudainement tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit son estomac remuer, ses sens en alerte, sa virilité s'affoler et son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Il sentit avec distinction et précision une imposante poitrine venir doucement s'écraser contre son torse, de fines mains qui vinrent glisser dans son dos, et un parfum sucré qui vint envahir ses narines. Sans même avoir le temps de s'offusquer, ce qu'il n'aurait évidemment pas fait, Grimmjow se retrouva avec une certaine rouquine collée à son corps, la tête contre le haut de son torse. Il hallucinait. Orihime s'était blottie dans ses bras, elle l'enlaçait. Les yeux grands ouverts, le bleuté se contenta de regarder le haut de la tête rousse collée contre lui, sans vraiment réaliser. Alors elle n'était vraiment plus fâchée? C'était si étrange. Il en avait serré des femmes, dans sa vie, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti de telles choses. Jamais il n'avait été si remué de l'intérieur, il n'en revenait pas.

Et les paroles que prononça son ami ne firent qu'intensifier ces sensations. D'une petite voix, elle murmura dans un souffle: «Merci, Grimmjow.»

Ces mots furent comme un baume pour le cœur abîmé du bleuté. L'espace de quelques secondes, il se sentit apaisé, reposé, aimé. Grimmjow n'avait pas été l'objet de nombreux remerciements tout au long de sa vie, au contraire, alors de tels mots lui réchauffaient le cœur. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui rendre son étreinte, bien qu'avec hésitation, celle-ci se recula et lui tourna de nouveau le dos pour retourner à ses occupations, comme si de rien n'était.

Alors, Grimmjow retrouva ses esprits et la fixa, incrédule. Il savait maintenant comme agir. Il n'avait qu'à rester celui qu'il avait toujours été, et accompagner Orihime dans les meilleurs moments comme dans les pires. Mais, en attendant, celle-ci n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça! Ainsi, la panthère retrouva soudainement son air carnassier et se propulsa vers Orihime, Orihime qui se retourna juste avant l'impact, Orihime qui affichait également un sourire plus ou moins sournois.

A une vitesse hallucinante, il la plaqua contre le mur de sa chambre, mur qui trembla un peu (ils devaient vraiment penser à renforcer les murs des Q.G) et encadra sa tête de ses bras. A l'impact, la serviette attachée sur sa tête se défit et tomba sur le sol, libérant la longue tignasse rousse de la princesse qui retrouva sa place sur ses épaules.

«Tu me chauffes, me laisses sur ma faim, et tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça?» Déclara-t-il, un immense sourire dévoilant sa dentition aux allures félines.

Le jeune homme s'attendait à ce qu'elle se dégage, le réprimande encore une fois, ou même le frappe, mais à sa plus grande surprise, ce ne fut pas ce qui se passa du tout. Orihime plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux de son ami, bleus comme la mer, et lui adressa un petit sourire malicieux. Grimmjow la fixa avec de grands yeux, à la fois méfiant et suspicieux. Que faisait-elle? Se jouait-elle de lui? Non, Orihime n'était pas comme ça.

Puis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, dévoilant une Erza dans la même tenue que sa sœur, visiblement pas surprise de les voir dans une telle position. En la voyant, Grimmjow se recula quelques peu, la regarda et s'enquit de l'état de son amie.

«Je vais bien, comme toujours. Tu devrais le savoir, Grimmjow.» Affirma le Dragon Rubis avec un sourire vainqueur.

Amusé, ce dernier se jeta ensuite sur le lit le plus proche, celui d'Erza. Il s'allongea sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête, et releva la tête pour pouvoir apercevoir ses amies. Son regard se posa en premier sur Erza, qui avait laissé tomber sa serviette pour pouvoir enfiler ses sous-vêtements. Bien qu'étant de dos, il pouvait clairement voir les atouts proéminents de la jeune femme qui dépassaient sur le côté de sa silhouette de guêpe. Erza était belle, il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était magnifique, et forte, en plus. Elle était monstrueuse, dure, effrayante, mais elle était aussi douce, aimante, et d'une gentillesse inouie. Elle veillait toujours sur les siens quoi qu'il arrive, n'abandonnait jamais rien ni personne et se battait pour de nobles causes. Un peu étrange et terrifiante sur les bords, mais dotée d'un grand cœur, s'attardant souvent sur des choses qui n'en valaient pas la peine, et partant dans des délires qui étaient propres à sa personne et à sa sœur, Erza était ainsi et on l'aimait comme ça.

La relation qu'entretenaient Grimmjow et Erza était restée la même depuis leur plus jeune âge. Bien qu'un peu fermé à l'époque de leur rencontre, Grimmjow avait appris à connaître la rouquine aux cheveux couleur de sang, et elle était devenue comme sa sœur à ses yeux. Contrairement à Orihime, il n'y avait jamais eu d'ambiguité entre eux. Dans leur enfance, la notion de vie privée n'existait pas entre les trois enfants, ils savaient tout l'un de l'autre, vivaient ensemble, s'entraînaient ensemble, volaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble, se lavaient ensemble. Mais en grandissant, à l'âge de l'adolescence, la nature de la relation entre Grimmjow et Orihime évolua, alors que celle avec Erza restait la même, simple et fraternelle. Ainsi, ils n'avaient jamais eut besoin d'installer des barrières, des limites à ne pas franchir et ils vivaient la même chose qu'étant petits. Du coup, Grimmjow n'avait aucune gêne à voir Erza nue ou en petite tenue, et elle non plus, cela avait toujours été ainsi entre les deux, ils s'aimaient comme des frères et soeurs. D'ailleurs, il lui semblât que la concernée avait encore un peu grossi de la poitrine. Enfin. Il était soulagé d'avoir pu parler avec ses deux amies, rassuré de voir qu'elles n'étaient pas tombées en dépression, ou quelque chose du même acabi. Puis Grimmjow posa ses yeux sur Orihime, mais il remarqua que celle-ci le fixait, assez tristement. Incrédule, il l'interrogea du regard et celle-ci vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, tout en gardant ses distances.

Sans même le regarder, le dos tourné, elle balbutia: «E-Excuse-moi pour mes paroles, je suis allée trop loin. Tu... Tu m'as fais sortir de mes gonds, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Alors... Désolée, Grimmjow.»

Ce dernier considéra son amie qui ne le voyait pas. Elle lui en réservait des surprises, celle-là. Le jeune homme vit Erza qui les regardait, un sourire attendri sur le visage, et il soupira.

«Ah, 'Hime, j'ai l'habitude avec toi. Une imbécile dans ton genre met forcément du temps à comprendre les choses, je ne suis pas étonné.»

Mais alors qu'elle se retournait pour sûrement lui faire ravaler ses paroles, il prit appui sur ses coudes pour pouvoir se redresser et brusquement, il donna un coup de talon dans le fessier d'Orihime, fessier qui était seulement à quelques centimètres du bord du lit. La Princesse tomba de la falaise qu'était le matelas dans un petit cri de surprise et disparut du champ de vision du bleuté. Amusé, celui-ci émit un petit gloussement, puis il s'allongea sur le ventre et vint jeter un coup d'oeil à son amie. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de faire passer sa tête que deux mains vinrent l'attraper au niveau de la nuque et qu'il tomba à son tour.

Ils roulèrent et se donnèrent de petits coups. Ils se tiraient les joues comme des enfants, se déformaient les visages, se tiraient les cheveux et se débattaient tant bien que mal, jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow la bloque et se positionne au-dessus d'elle comme il aimait tant le faire. Mais pour une fois, les avances provoquantes du jeune homme furent laissées au placard, et celui-ci se contenta de présenter son poing fermé à la jeune femme, accompagné d'un petit rictus qui lui était propre.

Orihime le regarda d'abord avec surprise, avant de lui taper dans le poing et de marquer ainsi la réconciliation des deux amis. Puis, il se releva, Orihime fit de même, et il se dirigea vers la porte.

«Oi, j'allais oublier. Gildarts a une annonce à faire, alors dépêchez-vous de ramener vos petits culs dans le salon, on en a marre de vous attendre.»

Et sur ces paroles, il ferma la porte derrière lui. Erza regarda sa sœur, et sans même savoir pourquoi, elles se mirent à rigoler.

«Je savais que cela se finirait comme ça.

\- Tu sais toujours tout, c'est connu, rigola Orihime.»

Merci d'avoir lu! Je m'excuse si il y a quelques fautes de syntaxe, d'orthographes ou autres, et j'espère que cela vous plaît!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

«Allez! On s'y met!»

Incrédules, Erza et Orihime regardaient leur amie Halibel qui s'agitait dans tous les sens, fouillant dans les tas d'habits déposés sur les lits. Cana et Levy, quant à elles, durent aussi se jeter dans les montagnes de tissus pour pouvoir trouver le bonheur de leur camarade blonde, et ainsi celui des deux rouquines. En effet, Halibel avait ordonné aux deux jeunes femmes d'étaler tous leurs habits sur un lit pour qu'elle puisse leur confectionner des ensembles adéquats pour aller en soirée. Pourquoi, me diriez-vous? Et bien, parce que c'était ça, l'idée de Gildarts: traîner tous ses enfants dans un club branché du Brésil et s'amuser. Celui-ci avait aussitôt expliqué la situation à Aizen et avait réussi à négocier pour que les quatre bras droits mexicains puissent rester une semaine de plus. Erza et Orihime s'étaient senties touchées, réconfortées par tant d'attention, elles étaient vraiment heureuses. Le seul regret qu'elles avaient: l'absence de Kagura. En apprenant ceci, Halibel s'était de suite attribuée le rôle de choisir les tenues de toutes ses amies et les avait convoqué dans sa chambre, avec leurs habits respectifs. Ainsi, Cana, Orihime, Erza, Levy et Mirajane avaient toutes été déshabillées et se trouvaient donc en petites tenues à se pouponner l'une l'autre. Autant dire que si quelconque homme venait à faire son apparition dans la chambre, il recevrait instantanément un billet sans retour pour les Enfers.

«En attendant, venez, commença une nouvelle petite voix. Je vais vous coiffer et vous maquiller.»

Les Deux Dragons se retournèrent vers Mirajane qui les couvait d'un regard tendre et doux dont elle seule avait la recette.

Du côté des garçons, l'organisation n'était pas du tout la même. Eux aussi, ils s'étaient réunis dans une même et unique chambre, mais pour des raisons totalement différentes. En effet, Grimmjow et Gajeel n'ayant pas pensé à une telle éventualité n'avaient pas vraiment apportés d'habits convenables pour ce genre de sortie. Ainsi, ils avaient du se tourner vers leurs compatriotes masculins, Natsu et Ulquiorra et un arrangement fut trouvé. L'homme portant le nom de Schiffer avait cependant choisi de ne pas venir. Malgré l'entêtement d'Halibel, Orihime et des autres, le jeune homme avait catégoriquement refusé, affirmant n'être pas habitué à ce genre de choses, pas intéressé.

Aux environs de vingt-deux heures, l'heure de partir sonna.

Natsu avait opté pour un jean foncé et une chemise blanche, à l'instar de Grimmjow qui ne se différenciait que de par son jean clair. Gajeel, quant à lui, arborait un pantalon noir et un polo gris qui dévoilait ses cinquante centimètres de tour de bras. Gildarts aussi était très apprêté. Autant dire qu'ils allaient briser des cœurs, ce soir.

«Oi, les princesses, s'écria l'Homme de Fer. On part sans vous, si vous vous magnez pas!»

A ces mots, un grognement se fit entendre du haut des escaliers, intimant clairement au jeune homme de se la fermer s'il ne voulait pas se faire raser et écraser le crâne. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs soupira. Il avait oublier l'espace de quelques secondes qu'il vivait avec des femmes, qui en réalité, n'en étaient pas. Non, ces femmes étaient en vérité de terrifiants monstres, des bêtes sauvages capables du meilleur mais surtout du pire, des créatures mystiques qui sortaient du domaine même de l'imaginaire.

Et sa thèse fut confirmée lorsqu'il vit lesdites démones descendre les escaliers. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux et vit la première créature portant le prénom de Cana, son souffle fut coupé. Discrètement, Gajeel jeta un coup d'œil à ses compatriotes masculins et vit avec soulagement que la réaction avait été partout pareille. Même Ulquiorra semblait un tantinet surpris, c'était dire. Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la réaction d'un certain paternel fut toute aussi surprenante. Gildarts Clive se jeta littéralement au cou de Cana, qui se décala de quelques centimètres pour éviter l'étreinte de son père qui s'écrasa contre le mur comme un misérable. La petite Alberona, ou plutôt la grande, était d'une beauté subjuguante. L'alcoolique aux tendances violentes et pas classes du tout s'était transformée en une éclatante jeune femme qui allait sûrement faire des ravages, ce soir. Elle portait une robe moulante s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux, d'un bleu électrique qui relevait son teint bronzé et sublimait l'éclat de ses cheveux marrons, cheveux qui avait été lissés et disciplinés, pour une fois. La robe avait un incroyable décolleté, pas trop grand, qui correspondait à la personnalité de la femme juchée sur de jolis talons vernis couleur taupe, accompagnés d'un fin collier d'argent qui glissait sur sa peau mat.

Mais personne n'eut le temps de faire de commentaires, car la deuxième fit brutalement son arrivée en glissant sur la dernière marche des escaliers, se rattrapant de justesse à la rambarde, devenue sa meilleure amie. Levy, immobile et crispé, avait les joues rougies de honte et de gêne, et les yeux rivés sur la chemise de Gajeel. A son arrivée, le choc fut tout aussi brutal, et Gajeel crut faire une mini crise cardiaque en la voyant glisser. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus était toute aussi exceptionnelle et époustouflante. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire des plus sophistiquées qui soient, accompagnée de petits talons noirs fermés qui la rendaient moins petite. Les bretelles, qui recouvraient le haut de son buste jusqu'au commencement de sa poitrine étaient d'une matière grise transparente, ressemblant à de la tulle, et le reste du haut était d'un simple tissu noir qui prenait la forme d'un bustier. L'habit marquait sublimement sa taille de guêpe, avant de s'échapper sur le bas, évasée, plissée et volante jusqu'aux mi-cuisses de la concernée. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffés et attachés en un chignon «donuts» très propre qui contrastait énormément avec sa coupe journalière.

«Levy..., commença Gajeel. Tu es...

\- Hm? Fit-elle en relevant la tête, pleine d'espoir.

\- Ça te va bien, se rattrapa-t-il en détournant le regard.»

A ces mots, le visage de la femme prit une teinte cramoisie et elle se hâta de s'écarter pour laisser place à la suivante, qui n'était autre qu'Orihime.

Comme à l'accoutumée, le monstre qu'était la petite rouquine leur coupa le souffle. Les yeux s'écarquillèrent une énième fois, accompagné de ce petit mouvement si particulier de la mâchoire, témoignant leur surprise. Cependant, toujours fidèle à elle-même, la jeune femme brisa son arrivée parfaite d'un simple petit coup de pied, coup de pied qui troua la marche de l'escalier. Le talon d'Orihime s'enfonça dans le bois, fendant en deux la dernière marche de l'escalier. Gênée, la concernée se gratta la tête et adressa un petit sourire à son assemblée qui soupirait d'exaspération. Mais sa bêtise n'égalait sa beauté, elle était vraiment incroyable. Orihime portait donc un tee-shirt blanc sans manches près du corps, fait d'une jolie maille qui se terminait la où la jupe taille haute démarrait, c'est à dire au milieu du ventre. Le bas était constitué d'une simple et longue jupe grise claire qui marquait les hanches de la jeune femme avant de tomber droitement sur ses pieds, ne dévoilant que ses sandales talonnées grises accordées à la jupe, ouvertes et sans plateau.

Sur le côté droit, l'habit était fendu, montrant au grand jour le mollet et la fin de la cuisse de la rouquine. Son emblème, situé sur son épaule droite, était masquée par un large bijoux d'argent, assorti au collier qui entourait son cou. La jeune Inoue avait une incroyable coiffure, création d'une certaine Démone aux cheveux blancs: sa longue chevelure rousse avait été relevée en un sublime chignon flou, et deux larges mèches bouclées encadraient son visage délicat. Grimmjow fut le premier à réagir: «Déjà que t'es canon en temps normal, alors là...» Natsu et Gajeel acquiescèrent vivement la tête, il leur avait ôté les mots de la bouche. Agréablement surprise, celle-ci les remercia avant de retirer violemment son talon de la marche et de s'écarter comme si de rien n'était.

Ils durent attendre quelques instants avant que la suivante ne fasse son arrivée. En effet, se comportant comme une vraie diva digne de ce nom, Halibel avait choisi de se faire désirer avant d'apparaître au grand public. Elle descendit lentement, parfaitement à l'aise sur ses gigantesques talons blancs vernis à plateau qui la grandissaient encore plus. Consciente des atouts qu'elle possédait, la blonde avait opté pour un short taille haute décoré de deux petites fermetures de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Le short était de couleur violette, de la même teinte que l'éclair tatoué sur la joue de la femme. Sa fine taille et ses atouts proéminents étaient sublimement moulés dans un débardeur blanc aux larges bretelles qui relevait parfaitement son teint hâlé. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été attachés en une haute queue de cheval, et sa frange était libre de ses mouvements. Personne ne pouvait nier qu'Halibel était vraiment une femme à la beauté incroyable, elle était irrésistible quoi qu'elle mette. Elle savait parfaitement comment se mettre en valeur et de quelle façon faire chavirer tous les hommes aux environs. A cet instant, aucun des garçons présents ne put s'empêcher de penser que la concernée était vraiment bien roulée, et Levy également se fit la même réflexion, quelque peu blessée.

«Je suis vraiment heureux de vous avoir dans mon équipe.» commenta un Gildarts au nez en sang, d'un air faussement sérieux, confirmant l'image perverse que tout le monde avait de lui.

Les deux dernières firent leur arrivée en même temps, seulement quelques secondes après la descente d'Halibel. Erza et Mirajane, anciennement ennemies jurées, descendaient les marches une à une, côte à côte. La vue des deux beautés qu'elles étaient souleva une agitation dans le public masculin se tenant en bas des escaliers. Mirajane était divinement belle, c'était indéniable, mais c'était Erza qui attirait l'attention. En effet, la Démone aux cheveux blancs ayant l'ancienne habitude de poser pour des photos, il n'était pas rare de la voir apprêtée. Or, pour Erza, c'était une toute autre affaire, et ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait la voir aussi féminine, aussi belle et aussi sophistiquée.

La Démone, elle, portait une très longue robe bustier bleue turquoise qui marquait son corps puis s'évasait à partir des genoux. Un imposant collier d'argent dominé par une grosse pierre turquoise, rappelant l'éclat de ses yeux, trônait en bas de son cou, habillant le haut de son buste nu. Ses longs cheveux blancs avaient été tressés en épis de blé et tombaient dans son dos.

Erza, quant à elle, arborait aussi une robe, d'une éclatante couleur rouge qui lui allait parfaitement. Les manches de l'habit tombaient sur ses épaules, masquant son croissant de lune tatoué, et le large décolleté rond dévoilait la naissance de sa poitrine. Le tissu moulait sa fine taille, ses hanches et ses cuisses et prenait fin à la moitié de ses mollets. Une fine ceinture de diamants était incorporée dans l'habit, dessinant le contour de ses hanches. Erza était juchée sur de hauts talons argentés, qui rappelaient les bijoux qui ornaient ses bras et ses mains. Ses cheveux avaient été bouclés, sublimant son visage adouci par tant de soins.

«Elle est beaucoup moins terrifiante comme ça, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Natsu.

\- Allez, on y va!» Enchaîna cette dernière en tirant ses amis dehors, visiblement pressée d'aller s'amuser.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans une seule et unique voiture, qui plus est, une énorme limousine blanche aussi haute qu'un 4x4. En à peine une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent sur le devant d'un immense club devant lequel se dressait une queue toute aussi impressionnante. Ils sortirent chacun leur tour sous les yeux éblouis des clients qui patientaient dehors, tandis qu'eux rentraient directement dans le lieu, comme les véritables célébrités qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment. La limousine repartit aussitôt et les portes du club s'ouvrirent, laissant s'échapper la musique qui jouait au volume le plus fort qu'aucun d'entre eux n'eut jamais entendu. Le son et les cris étaient si puissants qu'ils se demandèrent tous comment était-ce possible qu'on ne les entende pas depuis dehors.

A peine eurent-ils posé un pied dans l'enceinte de la boîte, que les visages se retournèrent dans leur direction. Le temps parut se ralentir, et aucun d'entre eux ne put compter le nombre d'œillades dont ils étaient sujets. La foule semblait s'écarter à leur passage, passant en revue chacune des incroyables personnes qui venaient de faire leur apparition: Gajeel, Grimmjow, Cana, Mirajane, Halibel, Natsu, Erza, Levy, Orihime et Gildarts. Ils imposaient tous leur propre style et dégageaient un charisme propre à chacun d'entre eux, mais toujours était-il qu'ils faisaient tous effet, sans exception.

Grimmjow et Gildarts hochèrent la tête avec satisfaction, contentés du nombre de filles qui les mataient, sans masquer leur envie; alors que Gajeel, lui, se préoccupait plus des rivaux qui lorgnaient sur sa petite Levy que de ses prétendantes. Natsu, quant à lui, ne cherchait qu'à s'amuser, tout comme les six sublimes filles à ses côtés. Les minutes avaient beau s'écouler, ils captivaient toujours l'attention de nombre des clients, masculins comme féminins. Il fallait dire qu'une belle brochette de personnages comme eux ne pouvait passer inaperçue. De pulpeuses (désolée, Levy) et magnifiques filles à la beauté toute différente l'une de l'autre, accompagnées de charismatiques jeunes hommes tout aussi plaisants. Ils semblaient tout droit sortis d'un film.

La première réaction des hommes fut d'aller vagabonder un peu partout dans le club, tandis que les filles préférèrent se poser près du bar. Halibel et Cana semblaient dans leur élément, contrairement aux autres qui n'étaient pas tout à fait décontractées. Mirajane, elle, n'avait pu résister à la tentation. En effet, quand elle avait vu les différents barmans du club complètement perdus et submergés par les demandes, elle n'avait pas hésité et avait proposé son aide, comme la superbe serveuse qu'elle était. Évidemment, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et elle servit d'emblée des verres à ses amies. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que sa notoriété d'ancienne mannequin la rattrape, et pourtant, elle dut faire avec. Ah oui? Vous ne le saviez pas? Lors d'une mission d'il y a fort fort longtemps, Mirajane avait du se lancer dans le mannequinat. Mais elle s'était révélé un véritable potentiel et avait choisi de continuer dans cette voix, tout en restant évidemment membre à part entière du Hueco Mundo. Et même si elle était aujourd'hui en «retraite», sa renommée n'en restait pas moins incroyable, et partout où l'idole se rendait, les fans affluaient.

Heureuses d'être toutes réunies, Levy, Orihime, Halibel, Erza et Cana levèrent leurs verres et portèrent un toast:

«A... A... commença Levy. A quoi?

\- A cette soirée! S'écria Erza, enthousiaste.

\- Et à notre amitié inébranlable, renchérit Orihime.

\- Amitié qui ne fait que démarrer pour moi, commenta Halibel, s'attirant les sourires sincères des Deux Dragons. Et qui, je le souhaite, se fortifiera au fil des années.

\- Kanpaï! S'écria Cana en japonais, expression qu'elle avait prit de ses deux amies parlant la langue en question.»

Et chacune d'entre elles porta à sa bouche le premier verre de bière de la soirée.

Les verres s'enchaînaient inconsciemment, des montagnes de canettes et de bouteilles s'entassaient sur le comptoir près des quatre filles. Elles n'étaient pas saoules, non, juste décoincées, décontractées ++. Alcool aidant, Orihime poussa brutalement sa chaise et se leva, bien décidée à ne pas laisser filer de ses doigts l'idée de s'amuser un peu. Toute énergique qu'elle était, elle attrapa le poignet de Levy et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Ici, la musique était si forte qu'elle n'entendit pas les protestations de la petite bleuté, et c'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Aucune des deux n'étaient conscientes des œillades masculines auxquelles elles étaient exposées, comme toujours, elles n'avaient pas connaissance de leurs atouts, de leur charme.

Orihime se mit à danser en première. Sans réellement savoir ce qu'elle faisait, celle-ci se mit à rouler son bassin, à bouger ses jambes, à mouvoir ses bras et à sourire sincèrement. Comme entraînée par le rythme qui envahissait son corps, Levy se lâcha instantanément et rejoignit son amie. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, à s'amuser, juste entre elles. Puis elles furent rejoints par Erza, Cana et Halibel qui ne firent qu'attiser l'attention qu'on leur portait. L'ambiance n'en devint que plus intéressante. Les cinq amies se lâchèrent complètement, dansant chacune avec l'autre. Elles ne calculaient aucune personnes les entourant. Il n'y avait qu'elles. Tia Hallibel, la superbe blonde un peu superficielle au premier abord qui ne l'était en fait pas du tout; Inoue Orihime, la sublime rouquine un peu folle qui n'était pas aussi naïve, faible et cruche qu'elle le laissait paraître; Scarlet Erza, l'exquise femme aux cheveux écarlates qui n'était pas si terrifiante et froide que cela, au fond; McGarden Levy, l'incroyable femme aux incroyables cheveux bleus qui se révélait n'être pas aussi vulnérable que cela, et Alperona Cana, la magnifique brune qui se plaisait à masquer aux inconnus sa vraie nature sous un masque de brutalité.

Il n'y avait qu'elles. Elles étaient seules. Elles se sentaient si bien comme ça, si libres. La musique leur faisait tout oublier: leurs soucis, leurs peurs, leur identité. A cet instant, elles n'étaient plus les espionnes, les tueuses, les hackers, les agents du Hueco Mundo. Non, elles étaient simplement des femmes qui se libéraient, qui évacuaient, et qui s'amusaient comme n'importe quelles autres femmes de cet âge. Elles étaient là, entre filles, à profiter, et personne ne les empêcherait d'agir comme bon leur semblait. Les chansons défilaient, deux heures passèrent sans qu'elles ne les voient passer. Le club était maintenant encore plus rempli, l'ambiance était à son apogée.

A un certain moment, Cana se faufila dans la foule pour s'écarter un peu de la piste de danse. Elle arriva près du bar qui s'étendait tout le long du club.

«Tu cherches quelqu'un? Demanda Mirajane, qui essuyait un verre.

\- Oui, mon imbécile de père, répondit-elle.

\- Ah! Il doit sûrement être avec des filles, rigola la barmaid.

\- Ouais, c'est bien son style!»

Un éternuement retentit non loin d'ici. Gildarts Clive, affalé sur un canapé de cuir gris, se pavanait comme un véritable chef de gang mafieux. Cigare à la bouche, deux femmes pulpeuses sous chacun de ses bras, les cheveux couleur rouilles rejetés en arrière par du gel, il incarnait le parfait stéréotype de ce qu'il était réellement. Puis, il aperçut passer devant lui, trois gaillards très bien foutus qui vagabondaient d'un endroit à un autre. Les trois jeunes hommes à la chevelure assez particulière semblaient chercher quelque chose des yeux et donc, ne profitaient pas.

Comprenant, Gildarts se leva, rassura ses «poules» qui ne voulaient pas qu'il parte, et s'approcha de Natsu Dragneel, Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Gajeel Redfox. Prenant ce dernier sous l'épaule, il lui tourna la tête, lui montrant quelque chose, et s'écria d'une voix grave pour couvrir la musique: «Les gars, ce n'est pas votre habitude d'errer comme des âmes en peine en soirée, vous rouillez ou quoi? Vous devriez exemple sur elles.»

Et sur ces paroles, il tendit son doigt, dévoilant aux trois beaux gosses une scène des plus incroyables qui soient. Un cercle s'était formé dans la foule, comme si une battle se préparait. Interloqués, les trois agents se rapprochèrent. Et ce qu'ils virent par la suite manquèrent de leur arracher des cris de surprise: Levy surgit de la foule, loin d'être gênée, et se mit à danser, provoquant doucement la grande inconnue qui ne se démontait pas. Levy se débrouillait vraiment bien, quand elle avait bu, on aurait pu dire qu'elle avait le rythme dans la peau. Mais leur surprise ne s'arrêta pas là. Quand l'adversaire eut finit sa réplique, ce fut au tour d'Orihime de faire son apparition, puis Erza, et Halibel.

Durant ces quelques minutes, Natsu, Grimmjow et Gajeel restèrent bouches bées, estomaqués par les superbes performances de leurs amies. La plus ahurissante restait Levy, qui pourtant si timide, dansait aux yeux de tout le monde. La facilité avec laquelle elles avaient toute improvisé une chorégraphie, la fluidité de leurs mouvements, leur sensualité qui semblait naturelle, leur prestance sur la piste de danse. Ils étaient abasourdis. Aucun d'entre eux ne les avait déjà vu danser ainsi. Elles semblaient maîtriser la danse aussi bien qu'elles se battaient sur le terrain. Oui, c'était ça. C'était comme si elles avaient fait de cette piste, de cette battle, leur combat. Elles dansaient, et se battaient. Elles se remuaient, et combattaient, d'une autre manière. Et ils comprirent alors que ces femmes leur réservaient encore d'innombrables surprises.

Bien décidés à ne pas se faire distancer, Grimmjow fit son apparition, tel un chef applaudi par ses sujets. Ainsi, les trois hommes s'incrustèrent et se mirent à danser, accompagnant ou s'opposant à leurs fidèles amies. Ils étaient devenus le spectacle du club, l'animation phare du jour. Les applaudissements, les cris et les compliments fusaient dans toutes direction. Nombre de duels virent le jour, tous plus improbables les uns que les autres. On eut droit à l'éternel Erza et Orihime VS Grimmjow et Gajeel, mais aussi au Natsu et Levy VS Erza et Halibel, au Orihime VS Grimmjow, au Gajeel VS Levy, au Erza VS Halibel, ou encore au Natsu et Orihime VS deux inconnus, etc.

Le temps passait à toute vitesse, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Épuisés, les mafieux avaient laissé tomber les confrontations dansantes et étaient repartis chacun de leurs côtés. Les trois garçons étaient toujours sur la piste, mais cette fois-ci, uniquement accompagnés de femmes inconnues. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow aperçoive Erza monter sur le comptoir du bar. En effet, celle-ci avait entendu l'une des chansons qu'elle chantait très souvent avec Orihime et Kagura. Poussée par un instinct primaire, elle avait grimpé, s'appropriant la scène improvisée. Grimmjow soupira encore plus fort lorsqu'il vit son Orihime rejoindre sa sœur (ça vous aurait étonné, hein?) et se mette à danser à son tour. Les dents serrées, la Panthéra chercha à se rapprocher, histoire d'écarter tous ces énergumènes du sexe opposé qui lorgnaient sur les Deux Dragons, surtout sur l'une d'entre elles en particulier.

Mais il fut soudainement retenu par la main de Gajeel qui lui adressa un sourire.

«Laissons-les s'amuser, ce soir. Elles en ont besoin.»

Le bleuté soupira de nouveau et s'affaissa sur lui-même. Il n'avait pas tapé depuis longtemps, il avait besoin de se défouler. Grimmjow avait toujours été comme ça. Il était comme une bête sauvage, un animal incontrôlable. Depuis tout petit, il avait découvert en lui un incroyable désir de frapper, de violenter, de tout casser, qui n'était pas aussi intense chez les autres, voir inexistant. Mais heureusement, ses amis l'avaient cerné, compris, accepté, et l'aidaient tous les jours à se canaliser. Et celle qui était le plus douée à ça, c'était Orihime.

Jaggerjack fixa la rouquine, souriant à sa sœur. Elle avait tant fait pour lui. Il était si heureux qu'elle soit là, et surtout qu'elle soit heureuse. Puis, soudainement, une étrange pensée traversa l'esprit du bleuté. Si un jour, Orihime disparaissait? Si un jour, elle changeait? Partait? Lui était enlevée? Mourait? Comment ferait-il, pour vivre? Si Orihime le quittait, arriverait-il à supporter la vie? Mais le jeune homme préféra chasser ces mauvaises pensées, effrayé par son propre pessimiste. Non, Orihime n'allait pas partir. Hein?

Puis, il vit Levy monter à son tour sur le comptoir. Railleur, il se retourna vers Gajeel qui serrait les poings.

«Ok, on y va.» fit ce dernier, prêt à en découdre avec les prétendants de la petite bleutée.

Cette fois-ci, Grimmjow n'eut pas besoin d'intervenir, ce fut Natsu qui s'en chargea. Il attrapa les deux épaules de ses deux amis et les tourna vers lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

«Bon, les gars, allons nous éclater!» S'écria le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur fleur de cerisier.

Les deux «G» jetèrent un dernier regard derrière eux, puis sourirent et suivirent leur compagnon.

«Ouais, allons-y!»

C'est ainsi que démarra la soirée. Danser, boire, crier, s'amuser. Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là. Mais non, évidemment, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Non, comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part des membres du Hueco Mundo, tout dérailla.

Merci d'avoir lu! Excusez-moi pour les longues descriptions pas très intéressantes, mais il en faut forcément un peu.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

 _part one_

Lentement, le sommeil diminua pour finir par s'évaporer complètement, ou presque. Il faisait chaud, cela sentait bon. La jeune femme se retourna sur le dos et se frotta les yeux. Elle se arqua, étira ses bras vers le haut et émit un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle ouvrit les yeux, les referma aussitôt. L'intense lumière qui inondait la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait avait réveillé en elle une horrible migraine qui martelait violemment son crâne. Souffrante, elle posa ses paumes sur ses yeux fermés et y appuya jusqu'à voir des milliers de petits points colorés voleter sous ses paupières.

C'était vraiment douloureux. A son souvenir, elle n'avait jamais connu de pareille sensation à la tête si ce n'est sur le champ de batailles. Cette douleur lui fit se rappeler un tas de choses. La soirée avait été agitée, elle s'était amusée, avait dansé et elle avait bu. Oui, elle avait beaucoup trop bu. Elle avait enchaîné les verres toute la nuit et résultat: ses souvenirs étaient altérés. En effet, de nombreux événements paraissaient très flous à ses yeux, et pour faire court, elle ne se rappelait que, plus ou moins, du début de la soirée. Car oui, Inoue Orihime ne tenait pas très bien, voir pas du tout l'alcool, surtout qu'il s'agissait de sa vraie première fois, sa vraie première cuite.

Cinq minutes après, elle rouvrit ses paupières avec beaucoup plus de prudence, et remarqua qu'elle ne connaissait pas la chambre dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée. Encore plus grande que la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur, celle-ci était immaculée d'un blanc pur des murs jusqu'aux meubles, exceptée la moquette du sol qui était d'un beige clair. La décoration était sobre, simple, mais bien pensée. La rouquine rejeta le léger drap qui recouvrait son corps, remonta ses jambes et put constater qu'elle n'était vêtue que de son soutien gorge opaque bleu marine et de sa jupe grise, autrefois longue, qui s'arrêtait maintenant à mi-cuisses et était fendue jusqu'en haut.

Incrédule, elle se leva vivement, geste qu'elle regretta aussitôt de tout son cœur, de tout son être. En effet, dû à ce geste beaucoup trop brusque et irréfléchi, sa migraine s'intensifia à un stade qu'elle n'avait jamais connu et elle s'écroula au sol, maudissant celui ou celle qui ne l'avait pas empêché de se bourrer la gueule. Mais alors qu'elle se concentrait pour atténuer sa douleur, une voix familière et rassurante vint à ses oreilles:

«Enfin réveillée, 'Hime?»

En entendant ce timbre de voix si particulier, la souffrance d'Orihime sembla s'adoucir considérablement en l'espace d'une seconde. Elle leva les yeux, et l'expression que lui dédiait son interlocuteur ne manqua pas de lui arracher un petit sourire. Ainsi, la jeune Inoue accepta la main que lui tendait Grimmjow Jaggerjack et se releva doucement. Avec précautions, elle s'assit sur son lit, suivie de son ami masculin qui soudainement, passa sa main sur le front brûlant de la jeune femme qui eut un hoquet de surprise à ce contact.

Alors, il se leva, fouilla dans un grand sac posé sur le deuxième grand lit de la chambre et une minute après, revint s'asseoir avec un verre d'eau dans lequel baignait un minuscule comprimé qui se dissolvait petit à petit. Il offrit le médicament à sa camarade en lui ordonnant de boire si elle ne voulait pas que sa tête explose, ce qu'elle fit incessamment sous peu. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle se tourna vers le bleuté et s'enquit:

«Où sommes-nous? Que fait-on ici? Où sont les autres? Que s'est-il passé? Je-...

\- Oh, doucement, lui intima-t-il. La nuit a été longue pour moi aussi, tu sais.

\- Je ne me souviens pas... Est-ce que j'ai-

\- Ouais, la coupa-t-il, t'en a fais des conneries, j'peux t'le dire.

\- A ce point? S'étonna-t-elle. Dis-moi!

\- T'es vraiment sûre de vouloir savoir? Demanda-t-il, avec un sourire sournois. T'as pas une idée? Aucun souvenirs?

\- Grimmjow... Se contenta-t-elle de grogner, visiblement pas encline à jouer aux devinettes.

\- Ok, ok, j'vais te raconter. C'est assez long.»

Et sur ce, il s'étala de tout son long sur le matelas et invita la rouquine à le rejoindre pour écouter son récit. Ainsi, elle s'allongea à ses côtés et ouvrit grand ses oreilles.

«Bon, alors...»

 ***Retour en arrière** *

Aux alentours de trois heures du matin, Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Gajeel Redfox se mirent en tête de trouver une compagne à leur ami Natsu Dragnir, ami qui n'avait jamais eu de petite amie. Non qu'il n'était pas beau, attirant, intéressant ou déplaisant, au contraire, mais le problème venait de lui. Car oui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Natsu aimait les femmes, mais il n'en avait jamais trouvé une qui lui correspondait, ou plutôt n'avait jamais cherché à se mettre en couple.

Alors, en l'honneur de cette superbe soirée où ils avaient compris que les miracles existaient, ses deux amis lui demandèrent de se laisser faire et d'essayer, pour une fois. Ainsi, celui aux cheveux bleus cria d'une voix portante qu'il avait besoin de femmes et aussitôt, une impressionnante queue, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas constituée uniquement de femmes, se forma devant eux. Natsu recula d'abord, intimidé par tant d'attention, mais son ami l'Homme de Fer le retint, et il dut s'avouer vaincu.

En à peine quelques minutes, les règles avaient été fixées et un ordre incroyable régnait dans la file, file qui ne cessait de s'agrandir. Les trois premières firent donc leur arrivée, heureuses d'être les premières. Il y avait une brune qui devait avoir deux têtes de plus que Grimmjow, une autre, pulpeuse, aux courts cheveux couleur caramel et une blonde assez plate mais qui semblait détestable au premier abord. Le verdict fut rapidement donné et les trois prochaines firent leur apparition. Cette fois-ci, le groupe était composé de trois femmes aux teintes de blonds différents, toutes plus ou moins formées, mais qui cependant, ne semblaient avoir aucun caractère.

De nouveau, les trois pauvres femmes ne firent pas long feu, et la suite fut réclamée. Mais, à cet instant, Natsu jeta l'éponge, se plaignant de n'être entouré que de femmes superficielles et inintéressantes. Bien que déçu de voir son apprenti abandonner, Grimmjow n'en dit rien et se contenta de le regarder s'éloigner. Et en le suivant du regard, le bleuté fut témoin d'une scène qui le fit rire au plus haut point.

En effet, Erza monta (encore une fois!) sur le comptoir du bar, une expression des plus sérieuses sur le visage. Elle se mit dans une drôle de position, fit un cercle avec ses bras, inspira fortement et se cambra, puis cria d'une voix grave: «Magie du chevalier! Rééquipement!» En bas, tout le monde la regardait, suspendu à ses lèvres. Qu'allait-il se passer? Allait-elle se transformer? Se métamorphoser? Disparaître? Mais après deux minutes de vide total, la jeune femme rouvrit ses yeux, incrédule, ahurie et surtout un peu saoule.

«Tiens, j'aurais pourtant juré...»

A cet instant, le rire d'une deuxième femme couvrit le reste des bruits, et on put apercevoir une jolie rouquine se rouler sur le bar, morte de rire. Mais celle-ci s'arrêta net et coupa court à son fou-rire lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'un spectateur fixait plus ardemment sa sœur que les autres. Arborant une expression effrayante et suspicieuse, elle se mit à quatre pattes et se rapprocha lentement de lui. Pareille à un chat, elle se dressa sur ses genoux, le domina de toute sa splendeur et captiva son regard. Le haut de son visage, en particulier ses yeux, était dans l'ombre, son nez était retroussé, elle montrait les crocs. Le pauvre petit bonhomme en face d'elle faisait pâle figure, et ce malheureux n'eut pas le temps de fuir, car le monstre en question l'attrapa par le col et le souleva à au moins un mètre du sol.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, tout le monde les regardait, y compris ses amis et les barmans. Comment une femme toute menue comme elle pouvait-elle soulever un homme pareil? Mais le pire restait à venir. En effet, après avoir imposé toute sa personne à sa victime, et après s'être assurée que les gouttes qui perlaient sur son front étaient bien de la sueur provoquée par la peur, elle lâcha d'une voix nonchalante, bienveillante et douce qui contrastait horriblement avec son expression: «Tu sais qu'j'ai un zizi plus gros que le tien?»

Et là, le vide. Un blanc. Oui, un blanc Monumental. Le visage de la victime se décomposa, l'assemblée s'horrifia. Mais le fou-rire sincère de Grimmjow brisa ce silence assourdissant et entraîna un fou-rire collectif dans la quasi-totalité du club, fou-rire au début un peu gêné. Mais qui étaient-ils, tous autant qu'ils étaient? Puis, comme si de rien n'était, Orihime lâcha sa proie et s'allongea sur le bar pour pouvoir mettre directement le distributeur de bière dans sa bouche. Mais deux fermes mains empoignèrent ses chevilles et commencèrent à la tirer. Cependant, la jeune femme était décidée à résister, et elle s'agrippa autant qu'elle put au réservoir de bière. Cependant, étant donnée la force des deux jeunes gens, celui-ci se brisa, laissant couler le liquide jaunâtre sur le sol, et la jeune Inoue tomba violemment sur Natsu qui avait visiblement sous-estimé sa force et son élan.

Grimmjow put également constater que la jolie Halibel et Levy s'étaient éclipsées, que Mirajane tenait toujours son rôle de serveuse et que Cana tapait violemment sur son torse, tel un gorille, criant à qui mieux mieux qu'elle cherchait un adversaire capable de la battre, niveau alcool. Amusé, Grimmjow admira le spectacle quelques instants, mais il fut coupé dans ses pensées quand deux autres candidates se montrèrent.

La première, visiblement plus intéressée par Gajeel, était de taille moyenne, avec un carré plongeant blond platine et des formes encore plus développées que celles d'Orihime. La seconde, destinée à Grimmjow, était un petit peu plus grande que son amie, mais moins pulpeuse. Des seins comparables à de petites oranges, mais des hanches très bien dessinées et de longs cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés et plus clairs sur la fin. Elles étaient toutes deux très jolies, et surtout très intéressées par ce qu'elles avaient sous les yeux.

La discussion démarra, et en à peine quelques secondes, les deux Don Juan purent comprendre que Cindy et Maria étaient des plus entrepreneuses qui soient. Sûrement aidé par l'alcool, Gajeel céda aux caresses de la jolie blonde et la fit monter sur ses genoux, tout en laissant ses mains balader sur son corps magnifiquement bien formé. Grimmjow fut d'abord surpris par l'ardeur de son ami, mais il comprit aussitôt en l'entendant murmurer le prénom d'une autre fille. Ainsi, l'Homme de Fer reportait l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour une fille sur une autre, en l'occurrence, Cindy. Intéressant.

Et en seulement quelques minutes, la température augmenta considérablement quand la blonde commença à le bombarder de bisous dans le cou, visiblement décidée à faire bonne pêche ce soir. Cependant, contre toute attente, son show fut stoppé net par une petite main d'habitude si frêle qui s'abattit sur sa joue. Confuse et en colère, elle leva les yeux vers l'inconnue qui l'avait frappée et s'apprêtait à riposter, quand la main de Gajeel l'en empêcha. Incrédule, il se leva et se rapprocha de celle qu'on attendait le moins. Mais celle-ci passa à côté de lui sans même le regarder, attrapa un verre et jeta son contenu au visage de ladite Cindy.

Ahuri, le duo «G» reporta toute son attention sur la jeune femme, Levy McGarden, qui pour une fois, avait osé s'imposer. Outrées par un tel comportement, les deux rivales s'unirent et s'apprêtèrent à répliquer contre cette petite insolente, quand soudain, des cris prirent naissance dans la file d'attente. Interloqués, ils se tournèrent tous vers les candidates qui se faisaient bousculer tour à tour et virent une touffe rousse jaillir du lot. Celle-ci, comme si de rien n'était, sautilla jusqu'à un certain bleuté et s'assit à ses côtés, sans prêter attention aux plaintes qui la poursuivaient. Mais la malheureuse n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer une parole qu'une main accrocha son épaule, lui arrachant un grincement de dents. Lentement, Orihime tourna sa tête et toisa ladite Maria qui enfonçait ses longs ongles de sorcière dans sa peau.

«J'étais là avant, rouquine, commença-t-elle, mauvaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Demanda la rouquine en question qui ne semblait pas comprendre.

\- Je te dis que si tu le veux, tu fais la queue et t'attends ton tour comme tout le monde, imbécile!»

Orihime regarda alors Gajeel qui tentait tant bien que mal de séparer Levy et l'autre blonde, puis la longue file qu'elle avait traversé quelques secondes auparavant et comprit. Alors comme ça, toutes ces filles voulaient lui voler son Grimmjow et en plus, Gajeel? Et sans même s'en rendre compte, elle partit dans un de ses délires dont elle seule avait le secret. Alcool aidant, Orihime se plongea dans son univers et une image farfelue s'imposa dans son esprit: de petits êtres verts dotés de cornes, qui n'étaient autres que les prétendantes en question, se tirant Grimmjow dans tous les sens et cherchant à tout prix à l'éloigner d'elle. Horrifiée par cette pensée, le cœur de la rouquine s'affola et elle se leva d'un bond.

«HAAA?» Cria-t-elle, interrompant toute discussion à un rayon d'une dizaine de mètres.

La Panthera la fixa, incrédule et surprise d'une réaction pareille. Mais le bleuté n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, ni de ses peines. Orihime se posta devant lui et écarta les bras comme pour le protéger d'un monstre quelconque.

«Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, continua-t-elle, bourrée. J'suis désoooolée, mais il est à moi! T'as entendu, pétasse? A MOI! On vous a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas voler les affaires des autres?»

Visiblement énervée, Maria se rapprocha et poussa Orihime qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Surprise, elle regarda le visage de la rousse et le regard effrayant qu'elle y vit la pétrifia de frayeur. Celle-ci, agacée, la poussa à son tour, mais beaucoup plus fort qu'elle n'aurait du. En effet, Maria fut éjectée à plusieurs mètres et fit tomber une dizaine d'autres filles, pareilles à des dominos.

«Si vous lvoulez, faudra l'prendre par la force, OK?» Déclara Orihime qui semblait prendre ce combat beaucoup trop au sérieux.

Mais les prétendantes ne baissèrent pas les bras pour autant. Il était hors de question de laisser filer leur chance de rencontrer un pareil beau gosse juste à cause d'une rousse pas très commode. Ainsi, après s'être mises d'accord, cinq d'entre elles se dévouèrent pour éjecter la jeune femme. Voyant qu'elle avait des adversaires, la personnalité d'Orihime changea radicalement, comme si elle était sur un vrai champ de batailles. Alors, quand deux d'entre elles tentèrent de l'immobiliser, pensant que les trois autres allaient pouvoir la frapper à volonté, la rouquine s'ébroua avec une facilité déconcertante et sauta à reculons sur le comptoir.

«Je m'enflamme!» S'écria-t-elle.

A ces mots, on put très bien entendre l'encouragement d'un certain Natsu qui se trouvait pourtant à l'opposé.

Et sur ce, la rouquine se propulsa en prenant appui sur le bar -bar qui se brisa- et quelques secondes après, les cinq combattantes improvisées s'enfuirent, blessées pour la plus part. Sans perdre une seconde, Orihime se tourna vers le restant de la file et menaça de nouveau: «Cassez-vous d'lààààà, ou j'vous éclate les yeux en même temps queeeeee... Queeeeeeee... Euuuh... Que vos seins plastifiés, tiens! Moi au moins, c'est des vrais!»

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La foule constituée principalement de filles se dissolva, toutes effrayées par cette femme qui ressemblait vraiment à une bête enragée. Et en à peine une minute, tout redevint avant, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Levy, quelque peu blessée et vexée, chercha à s'enfuir de suite après, mais elle fut retenue par Gajeel qui souhaitait s'expliquer. Orihime, quant à elle, s'appropria un verre de rhum et l'avala d'une traite. Voyant que depuis la fin de l'altercation, Grimmjow la fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, elle le dévisagea, haussa un sourcil et lâcha: «Quoi? Tu veux t'bat?»

Mais, à cet instant, un cri jaillit du brouhaha, perçant même la musique et couvrant tous les autres bruits du club.

«JELLAL, OU ES-TUUUUUUUUUUU?» avait crié la femme aux cheveux couleur écarlate, auparavant accroupie sur le bar, une bouteille de whisky à la main. Pourquoi auparavant, devez-vous vous demander. Et bien simplement parce qu'une certaine barmaid accompagnée de son ami aux cheveux couleur fleurs de cerisier la firent descendre aussitôt, pour son bien à elle et à tous.

En entendant ce prénom, Orihime sembla reprendre conscience. Son visage heureux se décomposa, son sourire s'effaça, elle baissa la tête. Tout revenait: ses souvenirs, la journée passée, le retour de Jellal... Grimmjow, inquiet, s'apprêtait à la secouer, histoire de la faire revenir à elle, mais on le fit à sa place. Un homme, ou plutôt un corps non-identifié, mesurant au moins seize mètres cinquante-douze de hauteur et tout autant de large, avec la carrure d'un monstre tout droit sorti du film Gozilla, fit son apparition et attrapa la rouquine par l'épaule.

Ce contact physique sembla lui faire oublier ses esprits, et elle redevint telle qu'elle était auparavant. C'est-à-dire, une femme bourrée. Haussant un sourcil, elle se retourna et ficha ses yeux dans ceux du vigile.

«C'est elle? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant aux deux femmes derrière lui qui étaient visiblement parties se plaindre.»

Comme deux enfants voyant un fantôme, Cindy et Maria hochèrent vivement la tête et se cachèrent derrière le molosse qui les protégeait. Celui-ci se mit à parler à Orihime, mais cette dernière n'entendait rien de ce qu'il disait. Elle était restée bloquée à la vue de ses deux rivales qui avaient tenté de lui arracher son Grimmjow. Alors, la rouquine contourna le vigile, attrapa une bouteille à moitié-vide qui traînait sur le bar et la braqua sur les deux femmes. La tenant comme une mitraillette, elle se mit à tirer avec sa bouteille, faisant même de sa propre bouche les bruits des tirs, sous les yeux ahuris du vigile, des deux femmes, de Grimmjow, et de tous les autres.

Deux minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, deux minutes durant lesquelles les deux femmes durent se retenir de s'esclaffer, conscientes que si elles le faisaient, elles risquaient cher. Cependant, le vigile ne prit pas autant de précautions: il s'approcha d'elle, lui arracha violemment la bouteille, la jeta au sol et l'attrapa par les hanches. Ce geste beaucoup trop osé à son goût arracha un petit cri à la rouquine qui n'aimait pas tant de proximité avec un inconnu. Là, il la souleva et la posa sur son épaule gauche, pensant qu'elle gigoterait seulement quelque peu. Mais de nouveau, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Orihime assena un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre du vigile qui s'avoua vaincu aussitôt et tomba à genoux devant elle.

Inconsciente de son geste presque instinctif, elle attrapa le poignet de Grimmjow et lui déclara d'un air enjoué: «Viens, on va dehors!»

Incrédule, il la suivit sans un mot vers la sortie, mais c'était sans compter les quatre vigiles tout aussi baraqués que le premier qui accouraient tout droit vers eux. Le bleuté soupira. Cette femme avait vraiment le don de s'attirer des ennuis. Alors, il prit les devants. Exécutant exactement les mêmes gestes que le premier vigile, il attrapa Orihime tel un sac à patates et passa devant les vigiles en affirmant: «J'm'occupe d'elle, vous avez rien à craindre.»

Mais aussitôt eut-il proféré ces paroles, qu'Orihime s'ébroua violemment. Cependant, Grimmjow était plus fort que le vigile, et il réussit à contenir son amie, enfin c'est ce qu'il crut. C'était vrai que celle-ci ne pouvait pas bouger, son bassin étant bloqué. Mais elle eut alors l'idée de griffer le dos, puis le torse de son ami, réduisant son tee-shirt en lambeaux et l'obligeant ainsi à la poser au sol. Poussant un cri de surprise, le jeune Jaggerjack la laissa tomber sans la moindre précaution et considéra son tee-shirt, ou plutôt les vulgaires bouts de tissus qui gisaient maintenant par terre. Il pouvait sentir les griffures sur son dos et son torse, elle n'y avait pas été de main morte.

En la voyant libre, les quatre vigiles n'hésitèrent pas, et d'un accord commun, ils se jetèrent tous sur elle en même temps. Une montagne de muscle s'écrasa sur Orihime qui disparut sous le corps des quatre hommes. N'importe qui s'avouerait vaincu par une telle charge, c'était évident, et ce fut ce qu'ils pensèrent. Cependant, alors qu'ils s'attendaient à l'avoir eue, ils furent soudainement expulsés chacun dans une direction différente, sans même avoir compris ce qui leur arrivait.

Comme un même homme, ils tentèrent de se relever, non sans peine et entendirent alors: «Mais c'pas vrai ça!On peut pas quitter un club sans s'faire plaquer par un rugbyman ou quoi?» avant de voir la rousse en question décamper à toute vitesse, entraînant son bleuté par le poignet.

Ils traversèrent ainsi la foule, se faufilèrent et sortir du club. Orihime le traînait comme s'il était poursuivi par un monstre, si fort qu'à un moment, il en eut marre. Il se dégagea violemment, retira sa main de la sienne et lui attrapa l'épaule pour qu'elle s'arrête.

«Oi, on va où, là?»

La rouquine le considéra avec de grands yeux et une expression dubitative comme si elle était face à un alien. Alors, elle le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds et demanda, sans même prendre en compte la récente question du bleuté:

«Ne m'dis pas que tu t'es fait attaqué par un tigre?» S'enquit-elle innocemment en désignant les griffures sur son torse et son dos.

Grimmjow la regarda, incrédule. Elle se foutait de lui ou quoi? Puis, lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle n'était vraiment pas consciente de ce qu'elle avait elle-même fait, il rétorqua en soupirant bruyamment:

«Non, pas un tigre. Un dragon.»

A ces mots, Orihime écarquilla ses grands yeux gris et sa bouche. Elle attrapa le poignet de son ami de ses deux mains et se rapprocha sensiblement de lui, ouvrant encore plus ses yeux à chaque secondes qui passait.

«D-D-Dragon? S'écria-t-elle avec un accent japonais. Vraiment? Un dragon? Tu as vu un dragon?»

Ne sachant pas réellement si il devait s'énerver, pleurer ou rire, Grimmjow se contenta de rester impassible et inexpressif. Il darda sur la rouquine un regard blasé qui ne l'interpella pourtant pas. A quoi bon tenter de lui expliquer? C'était une peine perdue, et il n'avait pas vraiment la force et l'envie de s'acharner à lui faire comprendre ce que, d'évidence, elle ne comprendrait pas le moins du monde.

Alors il la dépassa et se mit à marcher, l'invitant silencieusement à le suivre. Ils déambulèrent dans la nuit une bonne demi-heure, si ce n'est plus. Nombre de fois Grimmjow dut rappeler à l'ordre la jeune femme qui courait à droite à gauche, comme une enfant qui voyait le monde extérieur pour la première fois. Mais étrangement, les bêtises de la jeune femme avaient beau monter en ampleur, Grimmjow ne s'énervait pas vraiment. D'un certain côté, il appréciait le spectacle.

Tout au long du chemin, Orihime dut agresser verbalement une bonne quarantaine de personnes, qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes. En effet, nombreux -surtout nombreuses- étaient ceux et celles qui mataient le bleuté à ses côtés. C'était vrai qu'il ne pouvait qu'attirer l'œil avec son torse musclé et nu, ses mains dans ses poches, ses incroyables cheveux bleus tombant sur son visage, et son sourire carnassier, mais ce n'était pas une raison! Alors la rouquine s'acharnait à faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas le regarder, ce qui amusait sincèrement le jeune homme qui prenait un malin plaisir à rendre la tâche plus difficile en abordant lui-même quelques jeunes femmes. Car oui, il en avait du sex appeal, et il en jouait, le salaud!

Mais alors qu'ils avaient parcouru au moins une dizaine de quartiers, Orihime prit la main de Grimmjow et lui fit les yeux doux, toute excitée. Ne comprenant pas de quoi il retournait, le bleuté examina les alentours, à la recherche d'une quelconque source de convoitise pour la jeune femme. Mais il ne trouva rien. Alors il interrogea son amie du regard, lui demandant silencieusement quelle était la raison de son excitation. Et quelle fut sa stupeur lorsqu'il comprit que la douce et innocente Orihime était en train de le guider vers un club de strip-tease.

«Mais qu'est-ce que...?»

Merci d'avoir lu! En espérant que cela vous plaise ! Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe que je n'aurais pas su retirer!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

 _part two_

Ahuri, Grimmjow n'eut pas le temps de protester car il se retrouva en à peine une minute assis près d'un bar contre son gré, à côté d'une rouquine à la poitrine impressionnante qui enchaînait les verres d'alcool comme s'il s'agissait d'eau. Mais notre jeune bleuté n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Durant seulement quelques secondes, il abandonna son amie du regard pour se délecter du spectacle qu'offraient les danseuses. C'était vrai qu'elles étaient vraiment bien foutues, celles-là! Mais quand il reporta son attention sur Orihime, juste histoire de jeter un coup d'œil avant de reprendre ses occupations, il crut devenir fou.

Celle-ci avait la poitrine étalée sur le comptoir, le visage à seulement quelques centimètres d'un séduisant barman qui n'était pas insensible aux charmes de la concernée. Il la regardait avec convoitise, un sourire dragueur sur le visage et avait sa main posée sur celle de la rouquine.

«J'ai encore une heure de service, commença-t-il. Mais si tu veux, quand j'ai fini, on peu-»

Mais, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir ses avances car il sentit une main ferme agripper son col et le soulever du sol. Surpris, il considéra le bleuté qui le toisait d'un air effrayant, présage de problèmes. Grimmjow s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille qui eurent pour effet de complètement terroriser le pauvre barman. Paniqué par ces menaces évidentes, il s'écarta violemment lorsqu'il eut retrouvé sa liberté et courut loin d'ici.

Puis, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à réprimander son amie d'un tel comportement, la Panthéra vit que celle-ci était affalée sur le bar, la tête dans les bras. Ne comprenant pas, il la toucha doucement au niveau de l'épaule et l'appela. Après une troisième tentative, celle-ci releva un visage pleurnicheur vers lui et râla:

«T'as tout fait foireeeeeer, Grimmjow!

\- C'est pas mon soucis, se contenta-t-il de rétorqué, agacé.

\- Maaaaaais, Grimmjooooooow, reprit-elle en braillant. J'ai vingt-et-un ans, ou peut-être vingt-deux, et j'ai jamais eu aucune relation amoureuseuuuuuuh!»

Et sur ces paroles, elle se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à pleurnicher comme une petite fille de cinq ans à qui on aurait volé son bonbon. Grimmjow soupira et l'abandonna du regard pour attraper un nouveau verre de bière.

«Si c'est c'que tu veux, commença-t-il en prenant une première gorgée. J'suis là, tu sais!»

Trouvant le temps de réponse de la jeune femme assez long, il se tourna vers l'endroit où elle était censée être et s'étouffa avec la gorgée de liquide qui passa mal dans sa gorge. Ahuri, il frappa le comptoir de son poing et se leva brutalement, faisant tomber sa chaise au sol. Visiblement très énervé, il tenta tant bien que mal d'attraper le bras ou la jambe de son amie qui se déhanchait, debout sur le bar, mais c'était peine perdue. En une fraction de seconde, une vingtaine d'hommes semblait s'être rassemblée autour d'elle, bloquant le passage au bleuté qui commençait à voir rouge.

Alors qu'il tentait de se frayer un passage, non sans peine, il l'entendit crier d'une voix beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup trop portante: «OHH! VOUS SAVEZ, J'AI VINGT-ET-UN ANS ET J'SUIS TOUJOURS VIERGEEEEEEUUUH!»

En entendant les rires, les remarques, les réponses à sa demande et les propositions que tous faisaient, Grimmjow se sentit perdre les pédales. Alcool aidant, il commençait clairement à devenir fou et aurait pu péter un câble à tout moment. Comme s'il avait attrapé le syndrome «Orihime», une image farfelue s'imposa dans son esprit: de petits démons visqueux et horripilants qui se disputaient la jolie rouquine en tirant chacun un membre et en la touchant de toutes parts. Alors, sans même savoir pourquoi, Grimmjow poussa un hurlement comparable à celui d'un loup, qui ébranla le club tout entier, excepté la rouquine qui semblait être dans un autre monde.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers le bleuté qui haletait. Mais alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, il vit Orihime se mettre à courir sur le bar. Elle parcourut ainsi une dizaine de mètres, après avoir failli tomber deux fois du haut de ses talons, et sauta ensuite sur la scène. Ici, elle chuchota quelques mots au DJ qui ne put s'empêcher de rigoler et d'approuver vigoureusement, avant de sauter de nouveau sur une estrade, déjà occupée par une danseuse en petite tenue.

Ici, elle vira sans le moindre tact la danseuse qui s'avoua vaincue sans la moindre réplique. A cet instant, Grimmjow monta sur le bar pour mieux voir, et c'est avec stupeur qu'il vit le DJ arrêter la musique et crier dans son micro: «Eh, les gars, ça vous dit une nouvelle performance?»

A ces mots, les cris se mirent à fuser, les hurlements remplacèrent la musique, envahissant le club tout entier. En à peine quelques secondes, tous les regards s'étaient tournés de ce côté, au plus grand effroi de Grimmjow qui redoutait le pire. Du côté où avait disparu Orihime, l'obscurité s'intensifia, on n'y voyait plus rien. Et les craintes de notre bleuté préféré se réalisèrent. En effet, brutalement, un flot de lumière jaillit du plafond, et tous les projecteurs se braquèrent sur la sublime femme qui avait fait irruption sur le podium: Inoue Orihime.

Elle était debout, les jambes écartées à largeur du bassin, une main sur la hanche, l'autre dans les cheveux.

Un cri retentit: «Grimmjow, regarde-moi!»

[Mettre cette musique: watch?v=RQa7SvVCdZk Lady Marmelade]

Ou si vous préférez, un deuxième choix (se décider avant de commencer à lire): watch?v=RZuJ_OHBN78 Beyonce – Naughty girl]

Et là, la musique commença. Elle glissa sa main le long de son buste et l'a fit remonter sur sa poitrine, jusqu'à la passer sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle regardait le public comme l'aurait fait une danseuse. Oui, Orihime Inoue semblait être devenue la femme avec le plus d'assurance en elle-même, c'était impressionnant. Et là, elle se lâcha. D'abord lentement, elle se mit à faire rouler son bassin sous les regards du public masculin qui était ébahi devant ce spectacle. Jouant avec ses mains, elle faisait durer l'attente, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Elle se mit ensuite à quatre pattes et caressa la main d'un homme qui l'admirait, un peu plus bas. Puis, elle se releva et commença à soulever doucement son tee-shirt blanc, dévoilant petit à petit son ventre dessiné et le bas de son soutien gorge bleu marine. Elle tenta de le retirer, mais le tee-shirt était plus résistant que prévu et elle faillit laisser sa tête bloquée entre les tissus, ce qui aurait gâcher toute tentative de rester crédible. Alors elle usa de sa force phénoménale et déchira lentement le tissu, créant encore plus d'excitation au sein de l'assemblée. En voyant les atouts proéminents de la jeune femme, masqués par son soutien-gorge bleu marine des plus basiques qui soient, Grimmjow eut un hoquet de stupeur. Que devait-il faire? Rester et se délecter du spectacle insolite qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ou s'énerver, devenir fou et buter tous ceux qui avaient eut droit à cette vue? C'était évident, la première option était plus alléchante, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'exhiber ainsi.

Cependant, le roulement de hanche de la rouquine l'obnubilait tant que le bleuté en oublia sa préoccupation première. La jeune femme se retourna et fit onduler son torse et son bassin, entraînant dans sa danse le magnifique dragon qui ornait sa colonne vertébrale. Elle marcha, fit claquer ses talons sur le sol lisse, s'accroupit au sol, remonta en caressant ses cuisses, tourna. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, sa poitrine suivait le mouvement, hypnotisant jusqu'au dernier des hommes du bar.

Puis, la jeune femme eut une «merveilleuse» idée. Elle agrandit la fente de sa jupe de ses bras et attrapa la barre de pôle dance de sa main droite. Elle se mit à tourner autour, tout en jouant avec ses mains et son regard qui brillait de milles feux. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un jour, Inoue Orihime s'amuserait d'une telle manière? Qui aurait pu imaginer que la pudique rouquine avait en réalité toujours rêver faire quelque chose de ce style? C'était incroyable, inimaginable.

Et le pire, c'était qu'elle ne s'en tirait pas si mal. La force incommensurable qui habitait son corps et ses bras faisait qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à exécuter toutes sortes de positions. Elle faisait bouger son corps avec une facilité ahurissante, montait petit à petit dans les hauteurs du club. A au moins deux mètres du sol, elle souleva son corps et se mit à tourner autour de la barre, faisant bouger ses jambes dans tous les sens. La prestation et la souplesse de la jeune femme battaient tous les records. La foule masculine était en extase, et même les danseuses s'avouaient vaincues et admiraient le spectacle.

Orihime n'était peut-être pas parfaitement accordée au rythme, mais les figures qu'elle dévoilait étaient des plus incroyables, dignes des plus grandes danseuses du monde. Puis, comme poussée par une inspiration venue d'un autre monde, elle colla son dos à la barre, y enroula ses jambes et se cambra pour faire basculer son bassin du côté droit de la barre. Et là, elle se mit à tourner, tourner, tourner, jusqu'à ne plus rien voir de net. Lorsqu'elle posa un pied au sol, des applaudissements et cris d'admiration se mirent à retentir, mais la jeune femme n'en avait pas fini.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques mètres, et prit élan. Et là, elle courut sur une distance d'environ deux mètres avant d'attraper la barre en plein vol et de tourner autour. Poussée par son élan, elle se retrouva la tête en bas, les jambes en haut, jambes complètement dévoilées qu'elle écarta puis enroula autour de la barre.

Puis, elle attrapa la barre de ses deux mains et y posa également ses talons. Et là, elle écarta lentement ses jambes à un angle surprenant, ses talons glissant de part et d'autre de la barre, jusqu'à atteindre un grand écart phénoménal, aussi droit que l'était la barre.

Puis, elle rabattit le mollet qui se trouvait en haut, l'enroula autour de la barre et se mit à tourner, lâchant prise de ses bras. Là, elle défit d'une main son chignon, libérant sa tignasse rousse qui retrouva sa place. Elle tournait, les cheveux au vent, un immense sourire sur son visage illuminé, riant comme une enfant qui venait de découvrir le bonheur. Elle s'amusait, se sentait libre, et indépendante. Elle se sentait belle, aimée. Elle se sentait femme nouvelle. Elle faisait l'unanimité au sein du public qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, elle était devenue LA danseuse, l'attraction du club, et elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'une bonne centaine de billets avaient été jetés sur l'estrade qu'elle occupait. Alors, par pur caprice féminin, elle continua. Elle ne dansait pas pour plaire et attirer les hommes, elle dansait pour elle-même, pour se faire plaisir. Et aussi, elle devait se l'avouer, pour impressionner Grimmjow.

«Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?»

Elle voulait que celui-ci l'a voit comme une femme, une vraie de vraie, et pas comme la gentille Orihime, pudique, trop douce et naïve qui était coincée et n'avait aucun sex appeal. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que oui, celui-ci avait adoré, et s'était délecté du spectacle. Mais maintenant, le bleuté en question avait pris sa décision, et il se dirigeait comme un fou-furieux vers l'estrade, poussant les hommes qui lui barraient le passage.

Soudain, la musique s'arrêta [Arrêtez-là si ce n'est pas déjà le cas], et la lumière revint. Orihime se retourna et fit face à la deuxième chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu: la danseuse qu'elle avait viré de sa place revenait à la charge, avec de nouveaux vigiles, vigiles qui arrivaient en masse. Alors, lorsqu'une main ferme se posa sur sa jambe tendue en l'air, Orihime n'eut d'autre choix que de se poser au sol et écouter ce qu'on avait à lui dire. Mais pour la seconde fois de la soirée, elle n'écouta rien ou plutôt ne comprit rien et se sentit agressée par les quatre hommes baraqués qui la tiraient dans tous les sens. Paniquée, la rouquine n'entendait plus que les hurlements et huées de désapprobation du public. Sa tête tournait, elle n'y voyait plus rien. Elle aussi allait devenir folle.

Elle se mit à se débattre, sans réellement pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait elle-même. L'agitation lui faisait perdre ses moyens, elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle était perdue. Puis soudain, elle reconnut la présence d'un être qu'elle connaissait très bien, et sembla reprendre ses esprits. Elle rouvrit les yeux et constata avec soulagement que cette fois-ci, Grimmjow avait volé à son secours. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs très énervé et on pouvait deviner aux marques sur ses poings qu'il avait déjà du faire un peu de ménage avant d'arriver jusqu'ici.

Et avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Orihime tomba sur ses fesses et ne put constater que trop tard qu'une baston opposant son cher bleuté à quatre colosses de videurs avait démarrée. Les huées se transformèrent en encouragements, et de longues minutes durent s'écouler avant que la jeune femme ne puisse comprendre qu'ils encourageaient tous son ami. Grimmjow semblait encore plus énervé qu'il l'aurait été en temps normal, il semblait prêt à commettre un meurtre, sûrement à cause de l'alcool. Et contrairement à d'habitude, il ne mesurait pas sa force, ne réfléchissait pas aux emplacements de ses coups, ne cherchait pas à utiliser quelconque technique. Non, il frappait juste à pleine puissance, et cela suffisait largement.

Mais soudain, un cri perça et couvrit tous les autres bruits, alertant tous les membres du club: «C-C'est... La Police!»

A ces mots, Grimmjow s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant et considéra sa petite protégée qui était assise sur le sol, comme si elle ne comprenait que la moitié de ce qui était en train de se passer. En la voyant ainsi, telle une enfant inoffensive et sans défense, il ne put se résoudre à l'exposer à un tel danger. Alors, il prit une nouvelle décision et envoya un surpuissant coup au dernier vigile qui se retrouva K.O sur l'instant. Puis, en se retournant, il vit que le barman de toute à l'heure avait fait irruption sur l'estrade et avait relevé SON Orihime qui le regardait en souriant.

Encore plus énervé, Grimmjow se rapprocha d'eux, faisant trembler la scène à chaque pas. Mais il comprit ensuite, en se rapprochant, que celui-ci n'était venu que pour leur offrir une porte de sortie, un échappatoire à la police qui était visiblement venue pour eux. Bien qu'il ne voulut pas se l'avouer, le bleuté ne put s'empêcher de le remercier en son for intérieur même s'il affirmait vouloir le tuer. Alors, après avoir tiré de force Orihime qui se plaisait à embrasser le barman sur la joue, ils détalèrent de nouveau de ce second club, comme les deux voleurs qu'ils n'étaient pas (ou du moins ce soir).

Une dizaine de minutes après, ils étaient retournés au point de départ. Autrement dit, ils se baladaient, ou plutôt erraient comme des âmes en peine dans la rue, ne sachant ni où aller ni où ils se trouvaient. Et le comble du comble: Orihime ayant déchiré son tee-shirt, se trimballait maintenant la poitrine à l'air dans les quartiers brésiliens. Non qu'il fasse froid, mais les regards que les hommes portaient sur elle avait le don de rendre fou Grimmjow, et cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui agressa verbalement ET physiquement plus d'une centaine d'hommes.

Puis, il eut une idée. (Vous noterez qu'il lui a fallu un temps énorme pour avoir cette illumination) Pour que plus personne ne puisse admirer ce qui «était sa propriété», selon lui, il attrapa Orihime et la mit sur son dos. Là, il lui ordonna de se coller à lui pour que sa poitrine ne soit plus visible et dévoilée au grand jour. La jeune femme s'exécuta, et en profita tout du long pour câliner son ami bleuté et l'embêter. Cependant, elle gigotait tant qu'elle finit par tomber violemment sur les fesses, poussant un gros cri plutôt effrayant qui semblait incompatible avec la voix douce qui était sienne. Croyant qu'elle s'était cassé un os ou autre, Grimmjow accourut, inquiet. Mais à peine s'approcha-t-il d'elle qu'elle releva brutalement la tête, se mit à quatre pattes, les membres tendus, retroussa sa lèvre et se mit à crier en détalant dans tous les sens.

Dubitatif, Grimmjow resta «sur le cul» et regarda son amie s'éloigner. Était-ce lui qui avait trop bu ou était-elle bien en train de se prendre pour un écureuil? Mais malheureusement pour lui, cela ne s'arrêta pas là. Une dizaine de minutes après, lorsqu'elle en eut marre de ne pas trouver une seule noisette dans le coin, elle reporta enfin son attention sur le bleuté qui pensait pourtant y échapper.

Elle se mit debout, se pencha sur le visage de son ami et le détailla comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

«Tu veux quoi?» Demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il soupira et s'éloigna. Mais alors, elle lui attrapa le poignet d'une main beaucoup plus ferme que prévue et lui ordonna:

«Tu es une panthère. Miaule.»

A ces mots, Grimmjow écarquilla ses yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle débitait comme conneries encore, celle-là? Elle commençait sérieusement à lui faire peur. Si c'était ça, il ne l'emmènerait plus jamais boire! Jamais! Quoi que... L'idée de la revoir en petite tenue en train de danser autour d'une barre de pôle dance était plutôt alléchante... Enfin.

Bien entendu, malgré les tentatives de notre jolie rouquine et ses démonstrations de félin, Grimmjow se refusa à jouer ce rôle, ce qui eut pour effet de faire bouder la concernée. Visiblement pas enclin à tenter de la faire changer d'avis, il soupira une énième fois et l'attrapa tel un sac à patates. Là, il la refit monter de force sur son dos et se remit à marcher.

«Plus vite, mon fidèle destrier!» Se mit à hurler la jeune femme qui s'attirait les regards de chacun des rares passants. Il fallait quand même préciser qu'il était entre cinq et six heures du matin, et qu'ils s'étaient énormément éloignés des quartiers festifs, qui vivaient la nuit.

Grimmjow et Orihime entrèrent ensuite chez un tatoueur, enfin ce fut plutôt Orihime qui entraîna Grimmjow. Effrayé par ce qui risquait d'arriver s'il le faisait, le bleuté ne lâchait pas la jeune femme d'une semelle et l'accompagnait à chaque centimètres qu'elle franchissait. Il fallait dire qu'elle était dans un état... Euh... Comment dire... Critique.

«Ojisan (viel homme/papy), cria-t-elle au tatoueur. Fais moi un dragon sur le front, s'tôplait!

\- Ouais, c'est ça, rétorqua Grimmjow en lui assenant un coup sur la tête.

\- Alors... Une vache? Proposa-t-elle innocemment.

\- Non, aboya-t-il sèchement.

\- Une licorne? Continua-t-elle, dans sa lancée.

\- Non plus, rétorqua-t-il, glacial comme un iceberg.

\- Un escargot? C'est bien ç-

\- Ta gueule, lâcha-t-il.

\- Je sais! Pourquoi pas un sanglier?»

Le vieux tatoueur d'une cinquantaine d'année les regardait depuis le début de la conversation, début depuis lequel il n'avait pas réussi à placer une parole. Il était maintenant plié de rire face à cet échange des plus étranges qui soient. D'un côté, Orihime, visiblement très saoule et avec une très grande imagination qui incarnait l'innocence même. De l'autre, le fort et viril Grimmjow, beaucoup moins pété -supportant mieux l'alcool- qui semblait à la fois blasé, agacé mais aussi très amusé et intéressé.

Puis, quand la rouquine, seins à l'air, cheveux en bataille et maquillage ruiné, se mit à hurler qu'elle était le Grand Dragon d'Ambre, invincible et surpuissant, des larmes de rire se mirent à rouler sur la peau quelque peu ridée du tatoueur, et même Grimmjow dut s'avouer vaincu et explosa. Elle se mit à pousser des cris, ou plutôt des hurlements machiavéliques, manquant par cinq fois de s'étouffer, jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne puisse plus s'élever à de tels niveaux.

Cependant, la jeune femme était bornée: elle voulait ab-so-lu-ment se faire tatouer le soir même. Malgré les insultes, les coups, les réprimandes et toutes autres tentatives de dissuasion de Grimmjow, elle restait sur sa position, plus têtue que jamais, à la Mugiwara no Luffy. Et quand Orihime voulait quelque chose -surtout quand elle avait bu-, elle pouvait aller jusqu'à user de sa force titanesque pour se faire entendre et s'imposer. Et au bout du compte, le bleuté dut céder et faire son possible pour trouver un terrain d'entente et éviter qu'elle ne se fasse coller un moustique géant sur la lèvre inférieure.

Ainsi, ils ressortirent tous deux avec un petit tatouage similaire sur leurs avant-bras: un tigre de profil, la tête levée vers un joli volatile, visiblement une colombe qui l'encadrait de ses ailes blanches. Pourquoi un tel tatouage? Et bien, simplement parce qu'Orihime avait soudainement semblé reprendre ses esprits, avait regardé Grimmjow, un sourire sincère sur le visage, avait fait cette proposition puis déclaré: «Orihime et Grimmjow».

Cela avait été comme un coup de massue dans la tête du bleuté. C'était quoi, ça? Il avait hésité, mais comment pouvait-il refuser et dire non? Malheureusement, le soudain retour d'esprit d'Orihime ne dura pas, et la seconde d'après, alors qu'il l'admirait de ses yeux bleus, elle se remit à délirer. Alors, il accepta et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux avec une trace ineffaçable -bien que riquiqui- de l'autre sous leur poignet droit. Puis, alors qu'il réfléchissait à cette brusque marque d'affection de la part de son amie, il la vit soudain en train de déchirer sa jupe grise, la transformant en une mini jupe lui arrivant mi-cuisses, et il dut user de son incroyable vitesse féline pour l'arrêter à temps, histoire qu'elle se finisse pas en culotte sur le trottoir.

Ils continuèrent ensuite leur excursion nocturne, sans but précis. Orihime avait également voulu faire de la chirurgie esthétique, mais là, son ami aux cheveux bleus avaient été catégorique, et aucune négociation n'avait été envisageable. La jeune femme laissait maintenant libre court à son hallucination, divaguant entre ses histoires d'extraterrestres, de lutins, de leprechauns et autres. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes et Grimmjow avait beau espéré qu'elle s'endorme, la rouquine n'en faisait rien. Au contraire, plus le temps passait, plus elle gagnait en force, en connerie, et en énergie.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'un immense parc parsemé d'arbres géants, de végétations, de fleurs et de jeux. Grimmjow y entra et déposa son amie sur un banc, situé à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée. Elle s'était légèrement calmée et avait maintenant arrêté de délirer comme une folle, ou presque.

«J'vais t'chercher de quoi boire et manger, annonça-t-il. Reste là et surtout fais pas d'conneries.»

Et sur ce, il lui tourna le dos. Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il sentit une petite main retenir la sienne. Il se retourna et considéra la rouquine, maintenant à quatre pattes sur le banc, qui s'approchait de lui. Une fois près de lui, elle se redressa pour s'élever à sa hauteur -enfin presque- et se colla à lui. Que faisait-elle, encore? Son expression d'habitude si innocente s'était transformée en un visage beaucoup plus... Séduisant, qui dévoilait clairement ses intentions.

Elle entoura la nuque du bleuté à l'aide de ses deux mains et s'approcha dangereusement de son visage.

«On peut savoir c'que tu fais? Demanda Grimmjow, qui n'avait pas haussé un sourcil.

\- Ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire, susurra la rouquine à son oreille.»

Alors, la Panthèra du Hueco Mundo soupira pour la millième fois de la journée et la repoussa sur le banc, d'une manière que n'importe qui aurait jugée violente, mais qui ne l'était pas pour lui, pour eux. Oui, vous avez bien lu: Grimmjow Jaggerjack était bel et bien en train de refuser les avances d'une jolie Orihime. En réponse à son regard interrogateur et déçu, il lâcha: «T'es saoule, tu pus l'alcool, grosse.» Et il s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches.

Heureusement pour lui se trouvait non loin d'ici un distributeur automatique de boisson, dans la véranda d'un petit supermarché qui était visiblement sur le point de fermer ses portes. Il se dépêcha et arriva à temps pour acheter deux cafés et une barre chocolatée. La minute qui suivait, il faisait demi-tour et se dirigeait de nouveau vers le parc. Mais quand il franchit le portail de l'entrée, il vit sans difficultés qu'Orihime était saucissonnée entre deux hommes un peu plus vieux qu'elle qui lorgnaient sans honte ni discrétion sur ses seins découverts. Et celle-ci ne semblait pas gênée, au contraire, elle discutait avec eux et il put clairement deviner aux expressions des deux énergumènes qu'elle leur faisait toutes sortes de propositions comme elle l'avait fait tout au long de la nuit. Et quelle fut son horreur quand il vit l'un des deux commencer à caresser la cuisse de sa rouquine à lui.

Instantanément, Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de broyer le verre qu'il portait dans sa main gauche, le faisant exploser. Il traversa la dizaine de mètres qui les séparait en une fraction de seconde et ne chercha pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Prenant soin de ne pas renverser le café restant et la barre qu'il avait placé dans une de ses mains, il utilisa l'autre pour envoyer valser les deux vicieux, à coups de poing dans la tête.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, c'est-à-dire, une dizaine de secondes après, il attrapa Orihime par le col, la souleva du banc et lui cria au visage:

«Mais on peut savoir c'qui te passe par la tête, bordel de merde? T'es inconsciente ou quoi! Tu veux t'fair-»

Mais il s'arrêta soudainement et diminua son emprise quand il vit que celle-ci arborait une moue des plus tristes qui soient et avaient des larmes aux coins des yeux. Alors, il la lâcha et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il avait bu lui aussi, et était assez fatigué comme ça. Si elle continuait ainsi, il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps.

Mais alors qu'il pensait à un moyen de l'empêcher de recommencer, la concernée se mit à brailler comme une gamine de six ans:

«POURQUOI PERSONNE VEUT D'MOIIII? CHUI' MOCHE, C'EST CA? BOUHOUHOUUU!»

Son cirque dura de longues minutes, sous les yeux bleus d'un Grimmjow au bout du rouleau, qui ne savait ni quoi faire ni quoi penser. Puis, soudain, elle s'agrippa au haut du jeune homme et se rapprocha de lui, implorante, les yeux emplis d'espoir:

«Tu voudrais bien me marier, toi?

\- H-Hein?»

Son ami la regarda durant quelques secondes, secondes qui parurent durer une éternité. Ses yeux gris brillaient de mille feux, son visage était illuminé, la lune se reflétait sur ses cheveux roux et soyeux. Ce qu'elle était belle. Se rendant soudainement compte de la situation et de ses paroles, il se retourna, se passa les mains sur le visage et se frotta les yeux. Il n'était plus exaspéré, non, il était tout bonnement choqué. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle était saoule et toute retournée, une telle demande ne pouvait pas le laisser indifférent.

Il resta ainsi une trentaine de secondes, prenant sur lui pour ne pas exploser, lui sauter dessus et la faire sienne. Il devait garder son calme. Ce qu'elle était chiante, bordel! Lui faire perdre son contrôle, comme ça. Puis, lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, il se retourna de nouveau, mais se retrouva avec stupeur en face d'un banc, vide. Effrayé à l'idée qu'elle ait disparu, il tourna sur lui-même une bonne dizaine de fois, détaillant chaque recoin de son champ visuel. Il la vit ensuite, en train de grimper dans l'arbre le plus haut de tout le parc, se comportant comme un singe.

Grimmjow crut devenir fou, et il dut fournir de gros efforts pour ne pas craquer et se cogner la tête contre le sol. Il s'approcha du tronc sans se dépêcher, se contrôlant du mieux qu'il le pouvait et lui cria de descendre. Mais évidemment, celle-ci ne s'exécuta pas, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Elle avait vraiment décidé de lui pourrir la vie, ce soir. C'est vrai que sinon, cela n'aurait pas été drôle. Il usa de tous les moyens qu'il possédait pour la faire revenir sur la terre ferme: il lui affirma voir sa culotte, l'insulta, frappa l'arbre, mais rien ne marchait.

Alors, étant donné qu'elle s'apprêtait à disparaître sous les feuilles, il se décida à la rejoindre et commença à grimper à son tour, laissant le café et la barre chocolatée en bas. Et il ne la trouva qu'en arrivant sur la plus grosse branche, l'une des seules assez hautes et costauds pour pouvoir supporter leurs deux poids. Elle était simplement assise, les jambes dans le vide, les yeux admirant l'horizon. Elle avait les cheveux au vent, un petit sourire sur le visage face à ce magnifique lever de soleil qui allait démarrer.

Tant le spectacle était joli, il perdit ses mots et toute envie de la réprimander. Il s'approcha silencieusement d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés, dans la même position. D'ici, ils voyaient tout. C'était incroyable, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la ville et l'horizon. L'arbre surplombait les quartiers aux alentours, ils étaient comme au sommet d'une très haute tour. Le vent caressait doucement leur visage, les rafraîchissant. Le silence n'était perturbé que par le fin bruissement des feuilles et les rires des groupes de gens qui passaient par moment.

Ils étaient là, l'un à côté de l'autre, obnubilés par l'incroyable couleur du ciel qui prenait un teint orangé grâce au soleil qui n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est joli, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Ouais...»

Mais à cet instant, un rire typiquement féminin vint attirer leur attention. Comme un seul homme, ils se retournèrent et considérèrent les deux jeunes gens au coin d'une ruelle, qui alternaient entre rires et baisers. Main dans la main, ils marchaient et se regardaient amoureusement. Puis ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans l'hôtel qui leur faisait face.

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Grimmjow regarda ensuite Orihime. Celle-ci avait encore les yeux rivés sur l'emplacement récent du jeune couple quelques secondes auparavant, un sourire triste étirant ses lèvres. Elle avait les yeux brillants qui vrillaient quelques peu, et cherchait tant bien que mal à masquer sa tristesse sous un masque qui était rendu beaucoup plus visible par l'alcool. Depuis petite, Orihime n'avait jamais aspiré à rien de plus que de vivre l'amour parfait, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement pour elle.

En la voyant ainsi, Grimmjow se sentit soudainement moins bien et il fit un geste que jamais elle, et même lui, n'aurait cru possible. Il passa un bras autour de son épaule, l'attira à lui et la prit dans ses bras, sans dire un mot. La rouquine se laissa faire, bien que surprise. L'odeur de son ami envahit ses narines, et elle se sentit soudainement apaisée, contre son torse. Il n'était peut-être pas réputé pour sa délicatesse et ses manières de faire, mais il était toujours là quand il était demandé, quand elle était mal, et ça, Orihime ne l'en remercierait jamais assez.

Alors, elle attrapa sa main, mêla ses doigts aux siens et ferma les yeux, le remerciant silencieusement. Peut-être l'avait-elle trouvé, au bout du compte.

«Tu sais, Grimmjow, chuchota-t-elle avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. T'es l'gars parfait, quand tu veux...»

 ***Retour à la réalité***

«Puis, j'tai porté jusqu'à cet hôtel, et voilà».

Grimmjow Jaggerjack venait de terminer son long récit, contant ainsi la totalité de la soirée tumultueuse de son amie, Inoue Orihime, et la sienne, en passant. Cette dernière le regardait avec de grands yeux surpris, visiblement sur le point d'éclater de rire. Et ce fut ce qu'elle fit. Elle explosa, après s'être retenue tout le long du roman que lui avait étalé le bleuté.

«J'ai... J'ai vraiment fait tout ça? Demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. En une soirée?

\- Et ouais, répondit-il en rigolant à son tour, j'tai jamais vu comme ça.

\- Oh mon Dieu, souffla-t-elle, des crampes au ventre. J'en reviens pas!

\- J'en reviens pas non plus, répondit-il. On peut vraiment dire que c'était la cuite... La cuite du siècle.»


End file.
